Nina's Story
by CherokeeRoses
Summary: Scott McCall's twin sister, Nina, is a handful on her own. But what about when her dearest brother gets turned into a werewolf? What will become of her and Stiles? And what of the sexy and dangerous Derek? Derek/OC
1. SNS

Please Read and Review :)

* * *

Chapter One: SNS

Nina McCall was your typical sixteen year old, dark brown hair, brown eyes; nothing to special really, just another teenager in Beacon Hills. Well, maybe not so typical. She was a little awkward and sometimes too outspoken, not to mention she did have an older twin brother, and Beacon Hills being so small- well, the McCall twins easily stood out like a sore thumb.

Nina, clad in gray capris sweats and a black tank, lazily sauntered over to the room next to hers. She walked in to find her twin, Scott, messing around with his lacrosse gear. She swore that kid was addicted to the game-even though he was no good at it.

"Scott~" she whined, making her way across the room and falling ungracefully onto her twin's bed. Scott didn't answer his sister and instead continued to string his lacrosse stick, it was as if he hadn't even heard his sister in the first place. Nina glanced up from Scott's bed when she heard the soft thudding on the wooden floor. She watched as he did pull up after pull up-still ignoring her-then went to wash his teeth. "Are you going to ignore me all night?" she mumbled and buried her head into the cozy pillow.

Scott looked up, the water he had just splashed onto his face running down in tiny droplets. He looked at his sister through the mirror, acknowledging her presence for the first time. "How long have you been there?" he asked looking at his twin confusedly. Nina's head slowly rose up and she turned to glare at Scott's reflection. "Never mind, wha-?" Scott stopped mid-sentence as a loud thud came from downstairs. Finally he turned around and walked out of his bathroom. Another thud came, now both twins glanced at each other. Nina slowly rose from the bed holding in her breath, trying to be as call as she could manage. Scott grabbed a bat he had propped up next to the wall and turned to his little sister. "Stay here." he ordered. "I'll be right back."

Nina waited for a bit until she was sure Scott was going down the stairs then she rose and swiftly made her way down after him.

Scott jumped when he heard a squeak coming from behind him. He turned around, bat raised, ready to attack; it stopped short when he saw his sister creeping down the stairs behind him. "What are you doing?" he whispered harshly. "I thought I told you to stay upstairs!" Nina crept over to his side glaring into brown orbs identical to her own. "What if it's a burglar or rapist and they come in through your window and see me and try to rape me?!" she scolded, making sure to keep her voice low. Scott rolled his eyes. "Fine, but stay close to me." he warned slipping on a t-shirt, hoodie, and some tennis shoes.

He watched as his twin followed his lead and began slipping on her own jacket and a pair of over-used pumas. "Stay behind me." Nina nodded. If it was some attacker the only one who could defend her was Scott so she might as well stay close to him.

The McCall twins slowly crept outside, their footsteps quiet and in freakishly perfect sync. They looked around slowly being cautious. Every now and then Scott would hold his sisters petite hand and give it a quick, reassuring squeeze. Scott turned towards the the edge of the porch just as a figure came crashing down, screaming at the top of his lungs.

The twins screamed along with the figure. Scott had the bat raised but was too busy screaming to swing it. Nina clung to her brother and screamed along with the other two. The figure just hung there upside down, flinging his arms like a madman. "Stiles what the hell are you doing?!" Scott screamed as he called down. Nina instantly stopped screaming as she saw her best friend was the one screaming and hanging upside down. "Stiles!" she exclaimed, putting a hand on her chest trying to still her pumping heart.

"You weren't answering your phone." Stiles exclaimed still hanging down. "Why do you have a bat?" The blue eyed boy asked noticing the weapon in his friends hand for the first time. "I thought you were a predator." Scott scoffed still holding the bat at the ready.

Nina raised an eyebrow. "Predator?" Stiles stared at his friend and scoffed. "A pred..." he couldn't even form the word from disbelief. Stiles turned to the other McCall. "Are you sure he's your brother?" he asked sarcastically. Nina shrugged. "If we weren't identical I'd highly doubt it." Scott turned to give his sister a look before going back to look at the hanging Stiles. "Look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this." Stiles explained. The twins glanced at each other before turning towards their friend. "I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called they're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even state police."

"For what?" the twins asked in perfect sync, both a little bored and annoyed with their friend. Stiles seemed to smirk, though they couldn't be sure since he was still hanging upside down. "Two joggers found a body in the woods." Both twins perked up at the word 'body.' They watched Stiles flip down off their roof. "A dead body?" Scott asked inching closer to the railing separating him and Nina from Stiles. Stiles looked at Scott and watched Nina roll her eyes and stand next to her brother. "No, a body of water." Stiles deadpanned. "Yes, dumb-ass, a dead body." Stiles was now right in front of the twins, arms on the railing and his chin resting on them.

Nina laughed. "Nice one Stiles." Stiles bowed down sarcastically. "At your service." he said watching the younger of the McCall twins laugh while the other rolled his eyes. Stiles climbed up the railing and jumped onto the deck. "You mean like, murdered?" Scott asked again. Nina rolled her eyes, this was why she was the smart twin. "Obviously, Scotty-dear, if not the cops wouldn't be there, would they?" she smirked as her twin sent a glare her way. Nina merely blew her brother a kiss.

Stiles watched the exchange, bored and entirely uninterested. "Are you guys done yet?" Both McCall's turned to their friend. "Yes? Good." Stiles said as he continued to inform his friends on the latest. "As I was saying, nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20's."

Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Scott asked. "That's the best part." Stiles said becoming all giddy from excitement. "They only found half." The three friends stared at each other letting the words sink in as curiosity bubbled inside them. "We're going." Nina smirked. "You had me at dead body." she laughed. Stiles sent his pretty-and only- girl friend an excited smile. Scott on the other hand didn't look so sure, but merely looked between his twin and his best friend.

* * *

Before they knew it, the three teens had jumped into Stiles' ancient jeep and stowed away into the night well, to the Beacon Hills Preserve. "Here's where they found the body?" Nina asked scrunching her nose in disgust. She hated the woods, well, sometimes; there were times were the woods just held some sort of weird forbidden enchantment, but this time it wasn't like that. It was dark and cold out and finding a body in the woods did not seem like a good idea. "Yep." was all Stiles said to her.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked his voice cracking slightly worried. "You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." came Stiles' response. Nina popped up between the two as she squeezed her way through from the back seat. "He has a point you know." she told her twin as she climbed over him and made her way out of Stiles' ancient mode of transportation. The boys followed after her. They watched as Nina walked and stepped over the low, chain fence. Stiles was right behind her with a flashlight in hand. Scott lingered behind by the jeep. "I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." he said before dashing off behind them.

The three friends jogged through the woods, Stiles leading the way. "As if you're ever going to make first line." Nina mumbled rolling her eyes at her twins obsession with lacrosse. Thankfully Stiles had the same thoughts as she did. "Right 'cause sitting on a bench is such a grueling effort." he told her twin. Scott was struggling to keep up with the other two as he stumbled through dead leaves, twigs, and roots. "No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line." he adamantly defended. Nina rolled her eyes at her twin but said nothing as she trudged on behind Stiles.

"Hey that's the spirit." Stiles said sarcastically as he glanced back towards his lagging friend."Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

As they continued to trudged through darkened, barely visible, scary forest. Nina drowned out Scott and Stiles' bickering as she looked all around her. Every hair on her body seemed to have been standing on end; the woods gave her a bad vibe, not to mention she was easy to scare.

After a while Scott piped up. "Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" he questioned, hands in his pockets as he he casually strode behind Stiles' impatient pace. Stiles paused for a second. "Huh! I didn't even think about that." he said, shrugging it of rather nonchalantly. Nina's head snapped to the awkward teens direction. Her eyebrows rose in an arch. "What is that supposed to mean?" she growled, she was already in a bad enough mood. Scott looked up and chuckled, his friend was too impulsive. "And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here." Nina's eyes widened in fear as the words left her twins mouth, there was no possible way a killer could be on the loose, right? She stopped for a moment and let out a groan, sometimes she regrets going on adventures with those two.

The boys continued to discuss the possibility of a serial killer running loose and Nina hurried behind them, not wanting to be left behind. They started to climb the pile of dirt Nina groaned and huffed as she tried to climb up the dirt mound only to slide down. She eventually made it up-with some help from Stiles. The three of them quickly ducked down at the sight of flashlights. Nina was sandwiched between Stiles and her brother as they ducked down, an uplifted root in front of their faces. Stiles quickly rushed to turn off the flashlight he was holding and Scott clung to his inhaler.

In front of them there were police everywhere with dogs and flashlights searching the grounds. "Wait, come on." Stiles whispered, smiling, obviously overjoyed with the situation. He lifted himself of the ground and dashed his way closer to where the police were. "Stiles!" the twins hissed at their friend; though they knew it was useless. "Let's go." Scott heard his sisters soft whisper as she lifted off the ground and followed Stiles' lead. Scott shook his inhaler then took in a deep puff. "Wait up!" he called out after the other two.

The three of them almost ran through the woods, avoiding the flashlights, dogs with policemen, and trees that were everywhere. Scott was falling behind-his asthma being one of the biggest factors in that. "Stiles! Nina!" he called but they were too far ahead. Scott saw them face his direction then heard their screams and barking as they faced forward once more.

Stiles and Nina-because of Stiles-fell onto the ground with Stiles' back crushing the petite girls chest. "Hold it right there!" came the voice of the officer as the two teens shielded their faces from the bright light. Nina shoved Stiles' back and hoisted herself up, dusting the dirt off her sweats. "Gee thanks for the shove!" Stiles said as he squirmed away from the dog and the police officer. Scott quickly ducked behind a tree.

"Hang on, hang on." came a voice a little ways off from where the two teenagers stood, in police custody. "These two little delinquents belong to me." Out of the darkness came Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles' dad, with a stern yet annoyed look on his face. Stiles finally stood he was still cringing from the burn of the flashlight. Nina sighed in relief. "Oh, thank god it's you Mr. Stilinski." she breathed out. Mr. Stilinski would make sure they weren't in trouble. Nina saw him send a slight glare to his son. Well, at least he'd make sure _she _wasn't in trouble. Nina was sure Stiles would have something taken away from him. "Nina." he nodded her way, she simply smiled sheepishly and pointed to Stiles. "He made me." she accused her friend.

Stiles sent a glare to Nina who just shrugged and smiled sheepishly, he merely rolled his eyes. As he caught his father's glare Stiles felt a cold sweat run down his back. "Dad, how are you doing?" he asked. Sheriff Stilinski didn't seem so amused. "So, do you, uh, listen in to all my phone calls?" he asked his son as it began to sprinkle a bit. Though, judging from the Sheriff's appearance it seemed to have been raining earlier. "No." Stiles said quickly, trying to laugh it off, but again, one look from his father changed all that. "Not the boring ones." he admitted, causing Nina to almost face-palm. The boy would never be able to do anything illegal, he'd confess before the poilce ever questioned him.

They watched as the older man nodded. "Now, where's your other usual partner in crime?" Stiles heard his dad ask and he felt himself tense up. He saw Nina's eyes wide, good thing his father didn't notice. "Who, Scott?" he asked, he sent a look to Nina before quickly looking back to his father.

"Scott? Oh, he is probably sleeping, dreaming of making first line tomorrow." Nina said as she casually strolled over to Stiles' side, hands in her jacket pockets and shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. Stiles nodded vigorously. "Yeah, he said he wanted to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow. It's just us. In the woods. Alone." he pointed back and forth between Nina and himself. Sheriff Stilinski obviously didn't believe them as he pointed his flashlight behind him in the trees. The two teens felt themselves freeze as Sheriff Stilinski shouted out into the trees. "Scott, you out there?"

There was silence as thunder rolled on in the distance. "Scott?" he called out once more only to be met, once again, by silence. "See Sheriff, my other half is not here." Nina pointed out. The Sheriff turned off the flashlight and dropped his arm down to his side with a sigh. "Well, you two," he looked over the two teens "I'm going to walk you back to your car." He walked over and swung an arm over each of their shoulders. "And you and I are going to have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy." He was holding Stiles by the back of his jacket now.

Nina snorted in amusement. "Don't think you're safe either Nina." Sheriff Stilinski told her causing the smile on her face to drop. "Your mother will be hearing about this in the morning." Nina groaned and let herself be dragged away to Stiles' Jeep.

Ten minutes later Stiles had dropped her off at home. "Hey Nina," Stiles called out as she climbed out of the car. Nina turned around to him. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." he promised. Nina smiled. "Thanks Stiles." she called as he drove off and she walked back inside the house.

Scott still wasn't home. She went into his empty room and stayed up as long as she could but ended up falling asleep on her twins bed, a dark feeling nestled in her chest.

* * *

Nina woke up early the next morning, not really sure where she was until she rolled over and bumped into something hard and warm. Instantly she sat up her drowsy, brown eyes only half way open and looked at what she had bumped into.

Next to her was her twin laying on his side, soundly asleep and snoring softly. Relief instantly flooded her body, she hadn't even heard him come in last night-and although she hated to admit it, she had been worried about Scott. The McCall twins had always had a connection that just by looking at each other they instantly knew what the other was thinking, or if there was something wrong. This was no exception. Just by staring at her brother Nina knew something had happened.

"Scott." she out a hand on her shoulder and shook her brother. "Wake up." Scott stirred and opened one eye to find his baby sister hovering over him. "What?" he drawled out and closed his eyes once more blinking away the sleep. "What happened last night?" he heard his sister ask. He didn't fail to miss the worry laced in between her words. He sighed. "It's a long story sis, I'll tell you later." he dismissed her as he lifted himself off the bed and went into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Nina sat on her brother's bed, staring at his door for a few minutes. Something was definitely wrong with him. She didn't bother sticking around to try and get the information out of him, he'd tell her eventually. Running a hand through her chocolate locks, Nina stood and wandered over to her room to get ready for school.

* * *

Nina rode on Scott's bikes handle-bars, since Stiles had gotten his keys taken away and couldn't give them a ride. Not to mention her mother didn't lend either of them her car. Thankfully Mr. Stilinski hadn't told her mother anything, Stiles had probably convinced him not to. Scott still hadn't told her anything about what had happened last night and that frustrated her-though she figured that once they met up with Stiles, Scott would tell them all about it. Nina hopped off the bike's handlebars and Scott went on to lock it on the bike-rack. As Scott was taking off his helmet a silver Porsche pulled into the parking spot next to him.

The twins' heads snapped to the car. Nina rolled her eyes as Jackson Whittemore, captain of the lacrosse team and asshole extraordinaire came out of the car. He stomped over to Scott and got right in his face. Nina's eyes narrowed. "Dude," he said to her brother in his arrogant, wanna-be voice. "watch the paint job." Someone called out to him and Jackson turned to the voice. He looked at Scott one more time before spinning around and walking away. Nina walked up to her brother her heeled boots clanking on the pavement. "I really hate that guy." she growled while Scott sighed. "Just ignore him." He threw an arm around his sisters waist. "Let's go find Stiles."

They quickly found Stiles hanging around the front of the school. Scott quickly told them of the attack last night and being bitten by some animal. "Okay, let's see this thing." Stiles said as Scott lifted up his shirt. On his right side, Scott had a large bandage covering the bite mark but blood was starting to seep through it. Nina winced and looked away from her brother's wound. Stiles on the other hand seemed fascinated by it, he even reached out to touch the bandaged wound. He looked as if he had walked into a candy store instead of seeing an animal bite. Scott quickly put his shirt down. "It was too dark to see, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." he told his friends as he picked up his book bag and began walking away.

Nina and Stiles shared a look and hurried of behind Scott. "A wolf bit you?" Stiles chuckled. He glanced over at his best friends twin who had an incredulous look on her face. He was pretty sure his look mirrored hers. "Scott that's not possible." Nina scoffed as her brother nestled himself besides Stiles. "I heard a howling noise." Scott said as they walked on towards the school Stiles shook his head. "No you didn't." he denied. Scott's eyebrows furrowed together. "What do you mean 'No I didn't'? How do you know what I heard?" he questioned his best friend. "Because California doesn't have wolves, okay?" Stiles laughed. Nina nodded and stole a glance at her twin. "There haven't been any wolves here in like, 60 years." she told him.

The three of them stopped in front of the school steps. "Really?" Scott asked looking extremely confused. "Yes really." Stiles said exasperated. "There are no wolves in California." Scott shrugged. "Alright, well, if you guys don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me about when I tell you I found the body." He was smiling as he watched his best friend and his sister share an amazed look. Stiles immediately started spazzing out. "Are you kidding me?" he was overjoyed as he placed a hand on Scott's shoulder. "No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." Scott cringed a little as he thought back to last nights events."Oh, God, that is freaking awesome." Stiles was almost bouncing up and down with joy. Nina on the other hand looked like she was about to spew out her breakfast.

"I mean this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since..." Stiles trailed off as a strawberry blonde walked their way. Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia, you look..." Lydia walked past him without even sparing a glance with him. Stiles looked at her as she walked up the steps. "Like you're gonna ignore me." He turned back towards the twins. "You two are the cause of this, you know." The twins raised an eyebrow at their friend. "Uh huh." they nodded in perfect unison. "Dragging me down to your nerd depths." Stiles said as the bell rang and they made their way inside the school. "I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet nerded by you two." Nina looked over to Stiles. "You're the one making Scarlet Letter references yet we're the nerds?" she mocked gaining a glare from Stiles and a laugh from her twin.

* * *

First period had been a drag for Nina. It was the same thing she was used to, the teacher had droned on about the rules and what was expected of them throughout the semester. Nina didn't bother to pay attention, it was boring and quite frankly she wasn't in the mood to deal with teachers. The class was boring and she didn't have neither Stiles nor Scott to entertain her so she just day dreamed throughout the whole day.

Finally the bell rang giving her the sweet relief she craved ever since she stepped into her damn Algebra class. Her locker thankfully was right next to her twins so she could complain to him how utterly and unbearably boring Algebra had been, like she suspected she'd be doing for the rest of the school year. "Scott~" she whined as she reached her brother by the horribly plain, tan colored lockers. Just like lat night Scott ignored her. He was completely focused on something else and when she looked in the direction he was looking at she found herself staring at a pretty girl with brown hair talking to Lydia Martin-or as she called her, the devil.

Nina smirked. "Aw, does little Scotty have a crush on the new girl?" she mocked her brother. Scott didn't even move muscle, his eyes still intently focused on the new girl that was being interviewed by Lydia and the recently arrived Jackson. "Someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" Monique one of their classmates asked. "Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together." Stiles shrugged. Nina rolled her eyes and reached over to smack Stiles' arm. "You're an idiot." she said before turning towards her brother who had an intense look on his face and was staring directly towards Lydia, the new girl, and Jackson. Nina just stared at her twin as Stiles and Monique had their own full blown conversation. "Scott!" she called and finally her brother snapped out of his trance. Scott smiled at his sister. "Come on, I'm going to be late for practice."

* * *

Nina huffed and puffed in annoyance as she trudged on behind Scott and Stiles as they had their own conversation on lacrosse-something she was not to interested in. She quickly separated from them and plopped herself down on the bleachers. Lacrosse practice was the last place she wanted to be, but she wasn't too keen on having to walk home by herself, besides, she had nothing better to do.

A few minutes after she sat down, out of nowhere Lydia and the new girl-Allison Argent sat down right behind her. Allison gave her a small smile. "Hi, I'm Allison." she introduced herself. Nina smiled at her. "Nina McCall." Allison looked at her strangely. "She's the twin sister of Scott McCall, he's a bench warmer." Lydia butted in. Nina scowled. "Wow Lydia, that cheap hair dye did wonders for you, you look more like a crazy bitch than ever before." Nina smiled satisfied as Lydia's little smirk fell off her face only to be replaced by a scowl at least that shut her up. Allison must've felt awkward because she said nothing to Nina after her exchange with Lydia, though the other McCall didn't miss Allison checking out her brother while Lydia tried to make her boyfriend sound like some sort of lacrosse god.

Nina watched her brother as he was put on the position of goalie and took a ball straight to the helmet. She winced, she really hoped her brother would get his grip together so Lydia could shut her trap about how great Jackson was. It wasn't as if Scott was bad at lacrosse, he was actually pretty good if it wasn't for his asthma. "Come on Scotty!" she cheered from the bench, moving over to Stiles who was sitting alone on the bench.

Nina and Stiles watched as Scott picked himself off the grass and started making impossible catches. Their jaws dropped in shock as they watch Scott play better than he had in his entire life. Then it was Jackson's turn. It seemed as if everyone in the crowd was holding their breath. Jackson ran up and it seemed that with all his might threw the ball at Scott. And to everyone's shock Scott caught it easily. Stiles and Nina jumped up and hugged each other in pure excitement. Even Lydia was standing and cheering for Scott. "What the hell just happened?" Nina breathed out looking towards the field in utter shock. "I have no idea." Stiles said slowly just as shocked as Nina was.

* * *

"Ugh! Why do you two drag me out to the woods when you know i hate this place?" Nina groaned as she splashed through the small stream still clad in her heeled boots. "Relax, sis, you'll be fine." Scott said. He tried to explain to them what had happened to him out there on the field, how everything around him seemed to be going in slow motion and that he felt he had all the time in the world. "And that's not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." Scott explained as the three of them trudged through the woods looking for Scott's inhaler, which he dropped the night before. "Smell things? Like what?"Stiles asked. Nina trudged on behind the other two and listened to their conversation. "Like the Mint Mojito gum in your pocket." Scott said. Stiles looked at him. "I don't even have any Mint Mojito..." he trailed off as he pulled out the last remaining piece of gum from his blazer pocket.

Nina stopped next to Stiles and snatched the piece of gum from his hand, popping it into her mouth. "That was weird." she told her twin. Scott merely shrugged and the three continued on to the spot where the older McCall had dropped his inhaler last night. "So all this started with a bite." Stiles said rolling his sleeves. Nina rolled her eyes now all this was starting to sound ridiculous. A bite? Super hearing? What was he turning her into a wolf now? "What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott asked, occasionally looking back to his friend and his sister. "That's not possible, Scotty, no disease does that to a person." his sister quickly informed him. "You know what? I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles called out from behind Scott. Nina raised an eyebrow at the awkward and quirky teen. What the hell was he talking about?

Scott stopped walking and turned around to face his friend and sister a worried look etched across his features. "Are you serious?" he asked. Stiles nodded. "Yeah." All the while Nina rolled her eyes, her brother was so stupid. "I think it's called lycanthropy." Nina couldn't resist the urge to smack Stiles in the back of the head and before she knew it her hand had connected with his skull. "What's that is that bad?" Scott asked worried. Nina rolled her eyes, her brother's gullibility surprised her sometimes. "Now you know why I'm the smart one." She whispered to her blue eyed spaz of a friend before turning to her dumbfounded brother. "It's the worst." Maybe playing along with Stiles wouldn't be so bad. It sure as hell would be entertaining though. "But only once a month." Stiles reassured him. Scott failed to miss the sarcastic edge in his friend and sister's voices. "Once a month?" Scott was more confused now then ever.

Nina and Stiles nodded. "On the night of the full moon." they told him in unison. Stiles howled at Scott after a few seconds and Nina burst into laughter. Scott just sent his sister a look and smacked his best friend's arm. "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." Stiles laughed as he and Nina followed Scott deeper into the woods. "Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott argued.

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles growled in a sarcastically menacing way. Scott glared back at him. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's cause Friday's a full moon."Scott didn't seem to be paying to much attention to what Stiles was saying and Nina was too busy mourning her shoes to really notice anything that was going on around her.

"No, I could've sworn this was it." Scott said as he looked down at the ground on his feet. "I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler."He crouched down to search through the dead leaves that covered the ground like a crunch blanket.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles offered. Scott went back to searching the ground. "If he did, I hope he left my inhaler." Scott mumbled. "Those things are like 80 bucks."

Nina who had been standing off to the side, mad about her shoes, was the first to notice the man all clad in black. She let out a startled yelp, making Stiles and Scott notice him as well. Nina felt her face heat up as the man's baby blue eyes grazed over her. She took this chance to study him more closely. There was only one word to describe that man; sexy. He had a strong jaw, with high cheek bones and sunken cheeks. His all black clothing gave him an air of mystery and made Nina's heart speed up.

Her breath caught in her throat as the man marched over to them, making the distance between them shrink. "What are you doing here?" his gruff, husky, deep voice vibrated through every nerve in her body and Nina felt her knees go weak. She placed a hand on a tree trunk to keep herself steady if not she was surely to keel over any second. Stiles stood there rubbing a hand through his semi-dark hair while Scott merely stared at the man. "This is private property." the leather jacket wearing, piece of man candy informed them. He sent a hard glance Nina's way and once again she felt her heart start up a storm, by the end of the day she was sure she'd have a stroke.

Stiles seemed to be the only one of the three to be able to form a sentence at the moment. "Uh, sorry man, we didn't know." Scott nodded. "Yeah, we were just looking for something, but..." The man raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer as Scott trailed off. "Uh, forget it." The man tossed something to Scott and turned around walking away. Scott looked down at his hand, feeling the soft plastic of his inhaler, then back to the man's retreating form.

Both boys turned to look at Nina as she let out a loud sigh. They both raised an eyebrow at her. "He's gorgeous!" she breathed out dramatically placing a hand on her chest. Both boys rolled their eyes, they'd never be able to understand that girl. "Alright, come on, guys, I gotta get to work." Scott said deciding to ignore his twins lovestruck attitude. Stiles didn't move, that guy seemed so familiar, but, I couldn't be who he was thinking, could it? "Guys, that was Derek Hale." Stiles stopped Scott as he was about to turn around and his twin appeared at his side. "You guys remember, right? He's only a few years older than us." Nina looked back to where Derek had left. "He's hot as hell." she mumbled lowly. Only Scott seemed to have heard her cause his head snapped to her and he sent her a look she really couldn't quite pinpoint. So, she did what she'd normally do; shrug.

Scott and Nina focused back on the adder-all hyped Stiles. "Remember what?" they asked. Stiles looked at them in disbelief. "His family." he waved his arms around frantically, yet still the twins had no clue about what he was talking about. "They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago." The twins shared a look. "I wonder what he's doing back." Scott wondered allowed as Stiles let out a scoff. He paused for a second before going off to the side and walking away. "Come on." he said and the twins followed after him.

* * *

Nina sighed for the umpteenth time that night. She was so _bored_! Scott was too busy at the vet clinic and Stiles was at home doing god-knows-what. So that only left her, home alone, in the middle of a thunderstorm watching old reruns of 'I dream of Jeanie.' She thought back to the days event-school was boring, Scott's lacrosse practice was mind-blowing to say the least, then there was the meeting with Derek Hale in the woods.

The guy was gorgeous, there was no doubt about that. His piercing greenish/blue eyes could possibly kill a person with just one look. Nina let a foolish grin grace her pouty pink lips.

But she quickly let her thoughts transfer over to her twin. She wondered what he was doing, how he was feeling, if the bite was bothering him, if he had changed his bandages... All in all she was worried about him-though she'd never admit that out loud, at least not in front of Stiles; she didn't want to kill him with her "mushy feelings" as he had called it ever since they were little.

Shrugging off everything she continued to watch the reruns though the nagging feeling remained in the back of her mind and as much as she tried to fight it off, there was always that faint little reminder.

* * *

A few hours later, Nina was in the kitchen scavenging the cabinet for food, when Scott finally got home. Nina quickly rushed out of the kitchen only to be met with a soaking wet twin who had a goofy grin plastered on his face, his eyes weren't even focused. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked grabbing his face, turning it side to side inspecting his whole face. He slowly looked up and met a pair of warm brown eyes identical to his own. "I have a date with Allison." he said dreamily.

Scott still couldn't believe it, she had said yes-she actually said yes! "Aw~ my little Scotty is growing up!" his sisters voice shook him out of his daydream. Scott rolled his eyes, the smile never leaving his face. "I'm going to go to bed." he laughed as he stomped all the way up the stairs. "Good night, Scotty poo!" he heard Nina call out behind him. "I love you too, sis." he called back as he went to his room, showered and plopped down on to his bed, still giddy and thinking of Allison.

* * *

Nina walked through the empty hallways of Beacon Hills High looking for her brother-who was acting stranger than Johnny Depp in Edward Scissorhands. That morning they had found him in the neighbors pool. Of course, their mother Melissa McCall, didn't even want to know what was going on as she left for work that morning. Nina, on the other hand, was dying of laughter as she saw her brother appear at the front door of their house, soaking wet and in nothing but his boxers. It was safe to say there was plenty of taunting going on through out the day, especially once Nina spilled the beans to Stiles. The two of them made sure to take a few jabs at him any chance they got throughout the day.

Now though, she was looking for said twin who had managed to escape from her side. As she turned the corner she found her brother and Jackson of all people, talking. She quickly inched closer to the lockers so she wouldn't be noticed. "Where are you getting your juice?" she heard Jackson ask her brother slowly. She frowned, what the hell was Jackson talking about. "My mom does all the grocery shopping." Scott said and Nina felt like smacking herself in the face. And again, this, was why _she_ was the smart twin. She listened in as Jackson, all pissed because her brother had kicked his ass on the field yesterday, asked Scott if he was on steroids.

But, being as slow as he was it took Scott a few extra seconds to realize what Jackson was talking about. "Oh, you mean steroids." Nina peeked out from behind the lockers. "Are you on steroids?" Scott asked Jackson which must've pissed him off because the next thing Nina knew, Jackson had her brother by the collar of his shirt, pinned against the lockers.

Nina rushed out from behind the lockers and over towards her brother and Jackson-both still hadn't noticed her arrival. It was times like this that she was glad she had traded in the blouse, skirt, and heels this morning for black skinnys, a white plain button down, and all black high top converse. She watched as Jackson, semi-threatened her brother and then banged the locker next to Scott's head with his fist. Jackson turned and began walking away only to run in to the other McCall who looked just about ready to devour his soul with the look she was giving him.

Jackson sized Nina up and down as he passed by her, but didn't say anything. Nina marched up to the still dumbfounded Scott.

"You okay?" she asked. Scott nodded. He turned to look at his sister. "What is happening to me?" it was a rhetorical question, she knew that so all Nina did was give her brother a hug. It was all she could do for him now.

* * *

"It was a wolf." Nina heard Stiles-clad in his lacrosse uniform-mumble as he watched her brother run out into the field. She walked up to him. "What wolf, Stiles?" she asked.

Stiles swerved around in his usual spastic way and came face to face with Nina, he sighed. "Well at least one of you will listen to me." Nina's eyebrow shot up. Stiles dismissed it. "The lab got the results from the body, they found wolf hair on it."

"Wolf?"

"That's what they said."

"Stiles that..." Nina trailed off as realization dawned on her. Wolf hair. Did that mean that Scott could've been bitten by a wolf? "That means, Scott may have gotten bit by a wolf."

Stiles' eyes widened for a second but he laughed it off. "What do you think Scott could be a werewolf or something?" Nina sent him a pointed look. "Nin," he said using her old nickname. "I know you're worried but trust me Scott is fine." Nina nodded but she still didn't look too convinced.

"Okay." Nina nodded. "Good luck, Stiles." Nina sat on the bench and watched as a whole bunch of guys began to play lacrosse. Stiles joined her a few minutes later. She watched as Jackson deliberately went after her brother and tackled him to the ground in just the first five minutes. She groaned. That asshole was just after her brother because he was jealous-yes, even in her head it sounded childish, but, that was her brother; she had no choice but to defend him. Her eyes widened in shock as her brother flipped-literally-over three guys and shot the ball right through the goalies legs. She glanced over at Stiles, and they shared a shocked look.

They watched as Finstock, the lacrosse coach, called Scott over and told Scott he had made first line. Everyone cheered from the bleachers and as happy as Nina was for her brother she was in way too much shock to cheer for him. She figured she'd make up for it by baking him some chocolate chip cookies at home. Stiles was just as shocked as she was, and for once in his life he was speechless.

* * *

"Hey Stiles." Nina smiled as Stiles oh-so-gracefully opened the door to his room. "Cookie?" she offered holding up the saran wrap covered plate of chocolate chip cookies. Stiles sighed and ignored Nina's offer for cookies. "Get in." he said as he shoved the twins inside his messy room-and messy was something Stiles couldn't normally handle. "You two gotta see this thing." He ran around his room sifting through books and papers like a chicken with it's head cut off. Nina and Scott sat on Stiles' bed, Nina munching away on chocolate chip cookies while Scott was smiling like an idiot. "Ive been up all night , books. All this information."

Scott chuckled. "How much Adderall have you had today?"

Stiles who was now sitting on his computer chair swiveled around to face the two McCalls. "A lot. Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen." Stiles didn't seem like himself, he looked nervous as hell, he was jumpy and more spastic than usual. And that was something to worry about. Scott though was way too high up in cloud nine to notice, Nina though quickly caught on. "Oh, is this about the body? Did they found out who did it?" Scott asked as he sifted through his bag not really too interested in what his friend had to say. "No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale."

Nina perked up as she heard Derek's name slip through Stiles' lips. Ever since the encounter in the woods, the delicious piece of man candy has invaded her every thought and dream. "The hunk from the woods?" she breathed out.

Both boys looked over at her, but as usual decided to ignore her comment. Stiles spazzed out again. "Yeah! Yes. But that's not it, okay?" Scott looked unfazed. "What then?"

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore." Stiles said looking over at Nina and instantly the younger McCall felt her heart drop. "The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles was looking directly at Scott who didn't even seem to know what was going on-as usual. "Should I?" Scott asked. Stiles leaped off his chair. "It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal it's location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could've been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em."

"A whole pack of wolves?" the twins repeated in that creepy, perfect unison they somehow managed to pull off without even trying. "No, werewolves." Stiles chocked out. Nina felt her skin crawl, for once she and Stiles were thinking the same thing, too bad it wasn't too much of a good thing.

Nina flinched when she saw her brother rise up off the edge of Stiles' bed. "Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You guys know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." Scott said picking up his book bag. Nina quickly rose up and stood between her brother and Stiles. She wasn't sure what had gotten into Scott but if Stiles' theory was correct and Scott got mad at them, they could easily become wolf food. "We saw you on the field today, Scott." Stiles put a hand on his friends chest to stop him from going anywhere. "Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was-"

"It was impossible." Nina interrupted. "Yeah, so I made a good shot." Scott mumbled looking away from his baby sister and making his way for the door. Stiles was quick to stop the moving Scott. "No, you made an incredible shot, I mean the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes." Stiles pulled the book bag out of Scott's hand and setting it down on the bed. "People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And then there's the vision, and the senses-" again Nina interrupted Stiles. "You don't even need your inhaler anymore." she told her brother.

"Okay!" Scott yelled. "Guys I can't even think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow."

This time both Nina and Stiles spazzed out. "Tomorrow?" Nina repeated incredulously. "What? No!" Stiles yelled from behind her. "The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?"

"What are you guys trying to do? I just made first line." Scott argued his voice getting higher and higher as he got madder and madder. "I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me," "Neither can I." Nina mumbled under her breath. "and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you guys trying to ruin it?" Nina stood in front of her brother as Stiles sat back down on his chair. "We're trying to help." she told her brother.

They couldn't believe Scott wasn't taking them seriously, though they couldn't really blame him the whole thing sounded crazy. But, it was a matter of life and death, and they _had _to make Scott see the truth-hopefully, before he kills anyone-or more importantly-one of them.

"You're cursed, Scott." Stiles said from behind Nina."You know, it's not just the moon that will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at it's peak."

"Bloodlust?" Scott said still not believing either one of the people in front of him. "Your urge to kill." Nina explained, looking up at her brother with a serious look on her face. "I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Nina." Nina rolled her eyes, but she couldn't ignore the shiver that crawled dangerously slow down her spine. "You gotta hear this." Stiles swiveled back to face the Macbook on his desk. He reached over and grabbed a worn out red, hardcover book. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." Stiles quoted the book. "All right? I haven't seen anything raise you r pulse like Allison does." Nina frowned at Stiles. "I beg to differ, I piss him off all the time." she informed them and Scott rolled his eyes. If there was anything Nina was good at, it was pissing him off. Stiles shook his head. "Anyways, you gotta cancel this date." he said as tossed the book over to the side and rose from the chair.

"I'm gonna call her right now." Stiles said as he quickly began searching through Scott's book bag. "Nina help me." Nina went over to Stiles' side and began searching Scott's book bag too. "What are you guys doing?" Scott yelled from behind them. "Canceling your date." Nina said not bothering to look up at her brother and instead focusing on finding his phone.

Stiles found it and crossed in front of Scott, phone in hand ready to dial Allison and cancel the date. "No, give it to me!" Scott yelled as he shoved Stiles into the wall with tremendous strength. Nina pulled on Scott's arm. "Scott! What the hell!" she exclaimed only to be roughly shoved into the wall behind her. She let out a shriek as a searing pain burned it's way down her back. She looked up. Scott had Stiles pinned to the wall, his fist up and ready to throw a punch. His breathing was short and coming out in puffs. He growled and swung his arm behind him and knocked over Stiles' computer chair.

Scott felt himself calm as he looked from Stiles to his sister and back to the computer chair. "I'm sorry." Scott panted looking at Stiles, he couldn't face his sister. "I gotta go get ready for that party." he stammered. Scott walked over to Stiles' bed and grabbed his book bag. He looked back at his friend and his sister. Nina wasn't looking at him and he instantly felt a pang of guilt hit him in his chest. Stiles only glanced up at him. "I'm sorry." he breathed out and marched out of his friend's room.

The door shut and Stiles banged his head softly on the wall. He quickly moved and stood the chair upright. Once he turned it around he saw the three scratch marks that had peeled through the leather. He looked over to Nina who had also seen the marks and was staring at him wide-eyed. They had to stop Scott or things would get deadly.

* * *

Nina watched from Scott's room door as her brother walked out of his bathroom only to be met by their mother. He jumped and gripped onto the towel wrapped around his waist from the shock. She listened in on their conversation, highly uninterested. Her mind kept replying that afternoon's event, she touched her shoulder light, where she had hit the wall after Scott shoved her into it; a bruise had started to form.

"And be sure to take your sister too." Her mother's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up to find her mother and brother staring intently at her.

Nina glared at her brother. She wasn't mad that he had shoved her into a wall, but, she did fear for her life, and the only way for her to feel even a bit safe was to stay away from her brother. "No thanks." she sneered looking straight at her brother. "I already have a ride." With that she turned and walked back into her room to get ready for the party. She didn't bother wasting too much thought on her outfit since the only reason she was even going to that party was to keep an eye on Scott-after much persuasion and black mailing on Stiles' part. She quickly picked out the first thing she saw.

She ended up in tight black skinny leg pants, a white, high low tank top that showed a bit of her mid-drift, her favorite leather jacket-which she preferred to leave unzipped and rolled up the sleeves to her elbows- and her all black heeled booties. Nina let her soft brown waves hang loosely down her back. Just as she finished getting ready she saw Scott stop in front of her door, the twins merely shared a look and Scott walked away a sad look on his face. He regretted everything that had happened earlier that day, but he knew he had to let his sister blow off some steam. Eventually they'd be okay and everything would be back to normal.

Nina watched her brother's retreating back before turning towards her vanity mirror. She slipped on the silver chain necklace with a silver S charm that Scott had given her on their thirteenth birthday. He had an identical one, except instead of an S his held an N. Something to remind them that no matter what they'd always have one another.

A few minutes later Stiles arrived at her house and the two of them were off to the party, hoping to get there before Scott did anything he might regret.

* * *

Stiles and Nina fought their way through the crowded house. This party was filled to the brim with people, there were teenagers _everywhere_. On the stairs, crowded in the halls and just about every room in the house not to mention the backyard-where the pool was glistening in the moon light. Nina squeezed through people, occasionally shoving someone who just refused to move. Nina turned to Stiles-who was fighting his way through the crowd right behind her. "You look for him in here, I'll check outside!" she shouted over the deafening music.

Stiles only had a chance to nod before he lost sight of Nina and was swept up by the crowd. He sighed and ran his hands through his short hair. Time to find Scott.

Nina managed to make it outside without any major damages from the savages in the house, she looked around the semi-large backyard, there weren't that many people outside-compared to the inside of the house. She caught sight of her brother's shaggy brown hair and the dreadful brown coat jacket he had decided to wear. Next to him was Allison-who looked just about as uncomfortable as Nina felt.

The younger McCall stealthily moved closer to her other half, but she was still out of sight-at least from Scott and Allison. She saw her brother's shoulders stiffen and his eyes focus on something across the pool. Nina's heart quickened it's pace as she saw none other than Derek Hale in all his Grecian-god-look-a-like glory standing there completely unnoticed.

Derek was having a stare down with her brother, but, Nina's felt her cheeks set ablaze as his light eyes grazed her face. She blinked-it was only a millisecond \-but when she opened her eyes, he was gone. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. Maybe she had imagined everything? She watched her brother, bored out of her freaking mind, for a few minutes as he danced with Allison. She was so distracted with her internal complaining of her boredom, she almost didn't notice as Scott started groaning in pain and he walked away from Allison.

Nina was quickly on her feet and she ran up to her brother's crush. "Allison! Have you seen Scott?" she asked not really looking at the girl and scanning the crowd for her twin. Allison looked to where Scott had left then back to his sister. "He said he'd be right back, but, he didn't look too good." Nina felt her blood run cold. "Is he all right?" Allison asked and Nina shrugged. "I don't know, I have to find him." Allison watched as Nina made her way through the crowd and she rushed after the other girl.

The two girls were right after Scott as they saw him stumble through the front door and down the steps. Both of them went a bit down the drive way as they saw a panting Scott stumble into the car and drive away. "What the hell!" Nina exclaimed as she watched her brother drive away.

"Nina, Allison." a voice came from behind the two girls. Nina's heart sped up as she saw Derek Hale just a few feet away from where she and Allison stood. "I'm a friend of Scott's." Nina knew that was a lie, but, he was so gorgeous she was willing to let that slide. "He asked me to take you guys home." Nina and Allison glanced at each other slightly. Derek smiled at them and Nina felt her knees go weak. "My name's Derek."

Allison didn't look so sure but nodded, either way. "O-Okay, thanks." she said and turned to her date's twin. "Are you coming Nina?" Nina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Of course I am! He's gorgeous! _She wanted to yell at the top of her lungs, but at least she had _some_ self-control and refrained herself from doing that. "Yeah." she smiled at Allison and both of them followed Derek over to an all black Camaro.

Nina's heart sped up. Even his car was hot, what was with this guy? How could any person in the world be so perfect? It just wasn't fair, he was too good to be true.

Allison got in first and settled in the backseat of Derek's car leaving Nina-who was feeling like a nervous wreck-in the front seat. Next to Derek. Next to a gorgeous man hunk. Next to a man that she wanted _so bad. _But at the same time knew her chances were slightly less than impossible. But that didn't mean they couldn't have fun, right? She smirked to herself and looked at Derek's form through her peripheral, there was nothing wrong with staring either.

Allison's house was the first stop since it was closer. Nina hopped out of the car and pulled the passenger seat forward to let Allison out of the Camaro. The taller girl smiled at her, a bit awkwardly, but Nina couldn't blame her. "Thanks for the ride." Allison said as she leaned down and stared into the car at Derek-who simply nodded with a tight-lipped smile. Nina stood outside watching Allison as she walked up her drive way. "Allison!" she called out. Allison turned around and stared at the younger McCall. Nina swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in her throat. "Please, don't hate him. I know it may seem like he blew you off, but he didn't." Nina sighed. "There's just a lot going on with him, but he really likes you, so please, don't be mad at him."

Allison was shocked to say the least. The last thing that she expected was to hear that from Nina, especially since they hadn't really talked. But, she did appreciate it, so she let a smile grace her lips. "Okay. Thanks." she said and turned around walking into her house feeling better than she had before.

Nina hopped back into the car and sat through the silent and nerve-wrecking car ride. She kept glancing over at him her heart speeding up with every glance, she wanted to say something, but she had absolutely no idea what to say. In the end she said nothing and just ended up with a knot deep in her stomach that made her unbearably nauseous. She felt like a coward, she was shaking in her skin, and she was absolutely sure Derek could hear her heart beating-hell, all of Beacon Hills could probably hear it. She let out a sigh. "Why'd you pick me up from the party?" Nina asked, her voice cracking slightly. She didn't dare look at him so she conformed with staring straight ahead, out of the windshield.

Derek said nothing. He didn't even look at her, he just kept driving. Nina glanced at him once more before turning back to face the front.

After what seemed like an eternity in awkward silence, Nina felt the car slow down. "We're here." Derek's deep voice vibrated through her chest and her heart raced out of her chest at light speed. She looked around and found herself sitting, in Derek's car, in her drive way. "You know where I live?" The words slipped out of her mouth before she had even realized what she said. She looked over at Derek a flinched when she saw his light green eyes gazing at her intently. She felt like she was being stalked by a predator, but it excited her. She felt the blush spread on her cheeks as she realized she had been staring. "Uh, thanks, for the ride." she stammered and quickly hopped out of the car. Before she could close the door she heard Derek call out to her. "Nina." She almost melted at the sound of her name coming out of his delicious-looking mouth. She turned around to face him. "Be careful." was all he said to her but the excitement still managed to bubble up at the pit of her stomach.

Somehow managing to keep herself from jumping Derek and doing all sorts of naughty things to him Nina simply nodded and gave him a half smile before shutting his car door and trudging up her porch to her front door. By the time she turned around he was already gone. She smiled to herself and made her way inside, her mother was at work so she didn't have to worry about being yelled at, Scott-seeing as how their mother's car was parked outside-must've been home. "Scott?" Nina called out as she jogged up the stairs towards her brother's room.

There was no answer. "Scott!" she yelled as she burst through the door of her brothers room. She didn't find her brother but what she did find was a spastic Stiles freaking out looking out the window. "Stiles? What are you doing?" She exclaimed.

Stiles' eyes widened in shock and surprise and a bit of relief? "Nina!" he exclaimed marching over to her and grabbing her by the arms. "What happened? With you and Allison and Derek!" Nina stared at her best friend completely confused. "Derek gave Allison and I a ride home, why?" Stiles' eyes widened in shock.

"Scott thinks Derek is the one who bit him."

Nina shrugged. "So?"

"He went after Derek! And I think the full moon changed him."

Both Nina and Stiles stared at each other, each one of them scared out of their minds. Nina, as she usually did when she was nervous, reached for her necklace to fiddle with only to find it wasn't there. She didn't waste too much time thinking as she thought back to Scott, there was nothing she or Stiles could do except wait and prey nothing bad happened.

"I'm going to go check on Allison, then go look for Scott, be careful and lock all your doors and windows." Stiles warned her . Nina simply nodded and Stiles wrapped her in a hug, he knew she was nervous, hell so was he but he could at least try to make her feel a bit better.

"Wait!" He was almost out the door when Nina's voice stopped him. "I'm going with you."

* * *

"Where the hell is he!" Nina exclaimed. She was just about ready to rip out her hair out. The sun had already risen and there was still no sign of Scott. "I don't know! Why are you yelling at me for?" Stiles exclaimed. They were both highly on edge and Scott being missing didn't help their cause thankfully, Allison was at home when they checked up on her, though Nina never doubted that she would be there. After all, she had seen Derek drop her off. They had been driving all night and Nina hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep.

"Isn't that Scott?" Stiles asked as he stopped by the side of the road. Sure enough, there was Scott, shirtless, shoeless and walking down the road. No one said a thing as Scott jumped into the passenger and Nina transferred to the backseat. There was a few moments of silence as Stiles began to drive away. Finally Nina just couldn't hold it in and she smacked her brother in the back of the head. Repeatedly. "Ow!" Scott yelped, gripping his head. "What was that for?" Nina was just about ready to rip her brother's head off. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" She smacked the back of his head again. "We've been out all night looking for you, I haven't gotten any sleep, and you're here asking me why I hate you?" They fell back into silence.

"You know what actually worries me the most?" Scott asked after several moments. "If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head." Nina warned her finger pointed directly in Scott's face. Stiles nodded in agreement. "She probably hates me now." Scott groaned, gripping the blanket Stiles had given him closer to himself. Nina rolled her eyes and landed a hard punch on her brothers head. Scott groaned and glared at his twin over his shoulder. She shrugged. "I warned you I'd punch you." Nina rolled her eyes as Stiles and her brother had their bromance moment, and stayed quiet in the back of the jeep.

* * *

Nina went up to her brother as school ended, as usual, Scott was dressed in his lacrosse uniform. She watched as he looked forward waving at a red SUV that was driving away. Her brother had told her and Stiles everything that had happened in the woods, his fight with Derek, the hunters showing up, Derek saving him-everything. "What's wrong with you? You look like you just saw a ghost or something." She commented as she sipped on her hot chocolate that she had forced Stiles to go buy for her.

Scott didn't look at her, he just kept staring forward at the spot where the car had been. "Allison's dad is a hunter. He's the one who shot me." Nina's eyes bulged out of her head. The twins glanced at each other and then back to the spot where Allison's dads car had been. This was bad.


	2. Second Chance at First Line

Well, here's chapter two :) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two: Second Chance at First Line

Once again, Nina was stuck at another one of Scott's lacrosse practices since he and Stiles were her ride home. So she watched as Jackson tackled her brother, Finstock made fun of her brother, and her brother got mad and started becoming all wolf-like. Wait, what?

She looked down only to see Scott and Jackson both on the ground. Jack son was flat on his back and gripping his shoulder, Scott was on his knees and gripping his head in pain, until he keeled over. Nina was glued to her spot on the bleachers, she couldn't move. She saw Stiles run towards her brother while everyone else surrounded Jackson. She watched as Stiles helped her brother up and lead him away.

Snapping out of her trance Nina stood from the bleachers and hopped off to the right-the side closest to the woods-so no one would see her sneaking into the guy's locker room. When she looked forward, Nina almost let out a scream.

There, standing in all his werewolf glory, was Derek. His hands hidden in the pockets of his leather jacket. His eyes shifted down and focused his intense look on her. As always, Nina's knees went weak. "What are you doing here?" She breathed out slowly trying to still her heart beat, which she learned from Scott that werewolves can. Leaving her mortified and moping throughout the night. Derek's eyebrow shot up. "I'm watching over your brother." he said in that husky tone of voice. "He almost got revealed, he shifted on the field." He turned to leave and Nina quickly latched on to his jacket sleeve. "Wait!" she called. Derek glanced at her over his shoulder. "What?" he asked her. She felt her face heat up. "Um...Uh..." She stuttered and quickly released Derek's sleeve.

Her heart was hammering against her ribcage and she was sure Derek was hearing it loud and clear. "I...uh..." Derek looked at her expectantly. "Are you going to help my brother?" Nina rushed out without realizing. She shivered as Derek's green eyes stared down at her. Even when he was looking at her in complete disbelief, he was utterly gorgeous.

Derek sighed and turned around to face the younger girl. "I'm trying to help your brother, but he has to listen to me and he doesn't want to do that. But if he gets revealed the hunters will hunt him down until they kill him." He warned, before turning around and walking away.

Nina sighed. She needed serious help.

* * *

"I still can't believe you almost killed Stiles today." Nina sighed as she discarded her bag off to the side, completely in sync with her twin. They both flopped down, horizontally, on Scott's bed. Scott on his stomach and Nina on her back, both of them next to each other. They both lied there, motionless and not speaking as they heard a knock from the doorway. "Hey." They lifted their heads slightly to look at their mom who stood in the doorway. "Late shift again for I am taking Saturday off to see your first game."

"Oh, mom, you can't." the twins groaned their eyes closed. "Oh, no, I can and I will. Come on, one shift isn't going to break us. Completely." she said as she walked into the room where both her children were. "Because that was so convincing, right?" Nina asked sarcastically as she lazily opened one eye to look at her mother. "Scott, what's wrong with your eyes?" Both twins instantly sat up. "You look like you haven't slept in days." They both let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing." Scott said quickly. "I'm just stressed."

"Just stress? Nothing else?" Their mother asked, looking down at her son in disbelief. Scott looked confused. "Homework?" he said, though it sounded more like a question. Nina rolled her eyes. "I mean, it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right?" their mother asked, looking like a frantic psycho-at least in Nina's eyes. Scott just kept staring at his mother confusedly. "Right now?" he asked. The smile that had been on Melissa McCall's face dropped instantly as she heard the words leave her son's mouth. "Right now?" She repeated. "I'm sorry, what do you mean, "right now?" Have you ever taken drugs?" Nina laughed out loud. She couldn't handle it, the look on her mother's face was priceless, not to mention her brother's idiocy.

"Trust me mom, he's not on drugs, he's just naturally stupid." Nina laughed receiving a pillow jab in the face courtesy of her brother. "Have you taken any drugs?" Melissa asked her daughter who raised an eyebrow. The twins glanced at each other. "Have you?" they asked her.

That instantly shut their mother up and she stared at them wide-eyed and hung jaw. She quickly closed her mouth and retreated out of their room. "Get some sleep." she told them.

Scott buried his head into his pillow. "So, what's it like?" Nina asked her brother as she stared at her brother's ceiling. Scott didn't need to ask what his sister meant, that was one of the perks of being a twin-you always knew what the other was thinking. "It's horrible." he sighed as he turned his head to the side facing his sister. "I don't know when I'm going to snap and accidentally kill someone. It's the worst thing ever."

The twins were silent for a while, neither one of them knew what to say. It wasn't until they heard a ding from Scott's laptop that either of them reacted.

The male twin plopped down into his computer chair only to come face to face with Stiles shooting at him through the video chat with a fake gun. "What'd you find out?" he asked ignoring Stiles' childish behavior. "Well, it's bad." Stiles said without the least bit of remorse. "Jackson's got a separated shoulder." Nina decided to make an appearance and sat on her brother's lap-like she usually did when he and Stiles had a video chat. "Because of me?" Scott asked not bothering to acknowledge his sister-as usual. "Obviously." Nina chuckled. "No, because he's a tool." Stiles assured his friend while sending the other McCall a look. Nina merely shrugged. "Well, is he going to play?" Scott asked.

Neither one of the McCall siblings seemed to notice Scott's room go dark they were both too busy focusing on the computer screen in front of them. "Well, they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday." Nina cringed as the words left Stiles' mouth. Now they were counting on Scott to play on Saturday where he could possibly shift and be kill someone, expose his wolf-y self to all of Beacon Hills and be killed either by Derek, or his girlfriend's father who just so happened to be a werewolf hunter. Nina watched as Stiles head became slightly larger as he moved closer to the screen. "What are you doing Stiles?" she asked as she stared at Stiles' awkwardly large face. She never noticed how much acne marks he had, until now. Or how big the bags under his eyes were.

"What?" the twins asked as their friend stared at his screen like some sort of hypnotized zombie. The screen started to blur and Stiles' face became very serious. "It looks like." Nina read aloud as the words appeared on the screen. "Looks like what?" Scott asked just as the screen froze. Nina sighed as she stood up from her uncomfortable position on her brother's lap. "I told mom to get xfinity, but no, we had to get AT&T" Scott began pressing down on keys. "Come on. Damn it." he sighed. "We should've gotten xfinity." Nina rolled her eyes. "Obviously." she said as they both went back to look at the rainbow circle on the computer screen. Finally the screen unfroze and the next message popped up. Along with Stiles' worried face.

_Someone's behind you._

"What?" the twins whispered and Scott enlarged his screen. Sure enough there was the silhouette of a body behind him and Nina. Their eyes widened in shock as they stared at the Macbook screen.

The next thing they knew Derek Hale had Scott pinned to the wall and Nina sprawled out on her brother's bed. She couldn't hear what Derek was saying to her brother but from Scott's panicked yells she could tell it wasn't good. In the blink of a second Derek was no longer in the room. Scott turned around and tried to catch his breath. "I'm going to go to bed. This has been way too much excitement for me." Nina said waving meekly at her brother and shuffling out of his room and into hers. She didn't bother turning on the light as she stomped over to her bed and threw herself on it facing her pillow.

As Nina turned to lay on her back she came face to face with green eyes that were not part of her room decor. She was about to scream when a manly hand covered her mouth and about half her face. She wanted to melt. "Don't scream." Derek warned in his husky voice. Nina nodded like the good little girl she was and Derek slowly lifted his hand from her mouth leaving a burning trail tracing where his hand had been. "Make sure your brother doesn't play on Saturday. Or I'll kill him." Nina just nodded dumbly as her body was painfully aware of Derek's proximity.

In another second the weight of Derek was off of her and he was gone. Nina sighed. That boy was too much for her.

* * *

"What the hell is your issue?" Nina yelled at her twin as he almost threw her off his bike. He was mad for some reason and ever since school let out she couldn't get one word out of him. And now they were at Derek's charred and ruined relic of a house in the middle of the woods. "Derek!" Scott kept screaming at the top of his lungs.

While Scott was throwing his little fit, Nina trudged up the charred steps of what used to be the Hale house and began inspecting the remains. Every step she took she hoped Derek would be there. It's like every nerve in her body was aware of her surroundings it was like as if her body was expecting Derek to pop out at any second-since he had the tendency to do that.

And-just as her body expected-when she turned around, there was Derek. Standing by the last pillar clad in a gray long sleeve, and black jeans. Nina's heart beat picked up as she stared at her own personal Adonis-at least in her head. "Derek." she breathed out, her voice sounding as if she had just ran a mile. Scott must've also noticed Derek's appearance. "Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!" Scott yelled as Derek walked towards him, grabbing a flustered Nina on the way.

Nina didn't dare look up at Derek and merely enjoyed herself as Derek held her and pulled her along with him. "Yeah?" Derek questioned sounding slightly sarcastic as he hopped down the porch steps. Nina remained at the top, she picked the wrong day to wear heels, at least she wore jeans. Derek grabbed Nina's legs and pressed her petite body against his much larger, muscular one and let her slide down. He watched as a blush spread through her cheeks and she looked away. He didn't think about it much as he moved closer to Scott still not letting go of Nina. "What if she does? You think your little buddy Stiles can just google werewolves and now you got all the answers, is that it?" Scott's face was an awkward mixture of fear and anger as he stared up at the older werewolf. "You don't get it yet, Scott, but I'm looking out for you and your sister-who you could kill if you're not careful." Nina's heart just about stopped at that moment but she made no noise and just listened in on Scott and Derek's conversation.

"Think about what could happen." Derek walked closer to Scott, still pulling Nina behind him. "You're out on the field, the aggression takes over, and you shift in front of everyone." Scott stood speechless as Derek bent down and picked up Scott's lacrosse stick. "Your mom, all your friends. And when they see you." Derek's hand grew claws and ripped through the net on Scott's stick. "Everything falls apart." Derek hel the stick up to emphasize his point to the older McCall. He looked back at Nina once before looking back at Scott, throwing the stick in the air and disappearing. Leaving behind two very flustered McCalls.

* * *

Nina tried to stay quiet as she listened in on her brother and Stiles' conversation from the open door to her brother's room. They were plotting, and surprisingly Stiles' wasn't the one to come up with the plan this time;now it was Scott. Nina felt uneasy as she listened to her twin plot a way to send the gorgeous Adonis-like Derek Hale to jail. She felt her stomach flip as the thought of Derek in jail invaded her thoughts. The last thing she wanted was Derek in jail. She needed him out and about so she could thoroughly enjoy his "yummy-ness" as she liked to call it.

After a few more minutes and the ending of her brother and Stiles conversation, Nina decided to make her presence known. She blocked the boys' exit and crossed her arms over her chest a raised eye brow and pouted lip set on her face. The boys glanced at each other and sighed. They really needed to be more careful with what they said.

* * *

"So you're seriously going to do this?" Nina asked her brother as the both of them and Stiles walked into the hospital together. Scott came up with the brilliant-and she used the term lightly-idea to sniff the half of the body and see if it was the same scent he had found at Derek's house. No one answered her, as per usual. "How do you guys even know Derek did it?" she finally breathed out.

Both boys stopped in their tracks and glanced at each other before looking at the only girl in the group. "Nina he's the one who bit me!" Scott exclaimed keeping his voice low. Nina rolled her eyes. "You don't know that Scott!" she argued. "What if you're sending an innocent man to jail, then what?" Stiles ran his hands through his short hair. "Nina, you know I love you, but the only reason you're defending Derek is because you have the hots for him." Stiles said causing very similar reactions from the twins for two very different reasons. Nina's cheeks lit up with a blush, of course Stiles would know that she had the hots for Derek, it wasn't as if she hid it but still, hearing someone else say it out loud made it a lot more real. Scott on the other hand looked like he had just been run over by an eighteen wheeler. He looked over at his sister.

All it took was one look to his twin to know that Stiles' words were true. "You stay away from Derek." Scott warned Nina who now was the one who looked like she had been run over by an eighteen wheeler. Just as Nina was about to give her twin a piece of her mind Stiles intervened. "Okay, Scott go, now."

Scott nodded and made his way to the morgue, leaving a very angry twin behind. Nina turned to Scott who stood in front of her, his hands in his pockets looking unbearably nonchalant. Stiles smiled at her Nina sent him a glare. She even went as far as pinching Stiles-very painfully on the arm. "What was that for?" he exclaimed rubbing the red mark that was beginning to form on his arm. Nina sent him another glare and he held up his arms in surrender. "Never mind." he mumbled.

"Come on, before I kill you." Nina grumbled and they both made their way to the lobby. Lo and behold sitting there in all her plastic, prima donna glory, was none other than Lydia Martin. Immediately Stiles began his spastic moments while Nina rolled her eyes and sat down as far away from Lydia as possible in the tiny hospital lobby. Nina watched Stiles as he strolled over to the red headed she devil and began confessing his undying love for her. She bit back a laugh. From where she sat Nina could see the bluetooth headpiece in Lydia's ear as Stiles confessed to her.

Nina almost burst out laughing as Lydia took the headpiece from her ear and outright told Stiles she'd heard nothing he had said. Stiles stared at Lydia for a few moments stuttered out a few more words and sat behind the wall from where Lydia sat and directly in front of a smirking Nina. "Karma." she mouthed to him and laughed when he gave her the bird.

Leaving her very uncomfortable hospital chair Nina stalked her way over to the pouting Stiles and plopped down into the empty chair next to him. "So..." Nina began but one look from Stiles instantly shut her up, but it didn't remove the cocky smile that seemed to be permanently placed on her cherry colored lips. After several minutes and a few awkward glances as Stiles began reading a pamphlet on the menstrual cycle.

Even more time passed and Nina and Stiles were forced to witness the disgusting event of Lydia and Jackson kissing. It was safe to say neither of them wanted to witness that. They watched Beacon Hill's 'it' couple as they made their way out of the hospital. They both jumped when the pamphlet was ripped out of Stiles' hand. "Oh God!" Stiles moaned in shock. Their heads snapped only to be met with the older McCall standing in front of them. "The scent was the same." he informed them.

In an instant Nina and Stiles were on their feet on either side of Scott. "Are you sure?" Nina asked her stomach doing those uncomfortable flips again. Scott nodded. "Yes." Nina felt her heart drop into the base of her stomach. "So he did bury the other half of the body on his property." Stiles sighed. "Which means we have proof he killed the girl." Scott sounded almost smug as he said that. Nina sighed. "We don't know that! Besides what are we supposed to say to the police?" Nina asked exasperated. "My brother the teen wolf smelled the body at his property and that's how we know he's the killer?" She bit out sarcastically. Both boys stared at the younger girl. "Why are you defending Derek?" Scott growled trying to control his anger from rising. Nina just grit her teeth and didn't answer. The last thing she wanted was a scene and for Scott to go wolf in front of everyone. That would not be good. "Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?" Stiles asked Scott.

Nina raised an eyebrow. That was a pretty good question. Especially considering that it came from Stiles. Well, what could she say? The boy had his moments. "There are bite marks on the legs, Stiles. Bite marks." Scott emphasized. "Okay." Stiles nodded. "Then we're gonna need a shovel." Stiles' focus went to Nina who was looking between the boys very unsure. "You in?"

She looked between the boys and let out a long, drawn out sigh. "Count me in." she said and instantly the feeling of regret filled her up. But that never stopped her before. Each boy threw an arm over Nina's shoulder. "Let's go then." Stiles said and they made their way out of the overly sterilized hospital lobby.

* * *

Scott was annoyed to say the least. He, Nina, and Stiles had been sitting outside of Derek's house for the better part of an hour now, but the wait wasn't what annoyed him, he was a pretty patient guy; he didn't mind waiting. What annoyed him was the incessant beating of his sister's heart. Now, he wouldn't be so annoyed if it was beating from fear, he could understand that, they were in the middle of the woods, at night with a potential killer; it was pretty frightening. But, that was just it, her heart wasn't beating from fear; it was beating because of Derek Hale.

Her eyes were wide as she watched Derek's leather jacket clad form move to his car and hop in. Nina's heart just about exploded when she saw Derek-who somehow didn't notice them, which was surprising seeing as how Nina's heart was pounding as loud as thunder in her twin's ears. They all watched in silence and didn't move or speak until they were sure Derek was gone. Once they were sure he was gone the boys instantly sprung into action as Stiles drove his jeep to where Derek's Camaro had just been and they hopped quickly out of the car, equipment in hand and ready to go into action, while Nina slowly trudged behind them her mind still on Derek.

She almost missed everything; Scott and Stiles digging, them finding a wolf body instead of a human, Stiles finding the wolfsbane in a spiral, the wolf body turning human. She was in such a daze she barely reacted. Not that the boys seemed to notice though. Nina refused to believe Derek was a killer and nothing that Stiles or Scott could ever change her mind.

Scott looked at his little sister, she was dazed and wasn't even looking their way, it was at that moment that the realization dawned on him; his sister was falling for Derek Hale. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine. This was not good.

* * *

Nina swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched the scene before her. One of the cops was leading a handcuffed Derek out of his house and into the police cruiser. She felt her eyes water-she had always been overly emotional for every little thing that happened; this was no different. Derek looked her way, though she was sure he was staring at Scott who stood next to the hood of the Jeep while she was sitting on the hood-probably a bad idea since she was wearing a body-con dress.

"I can't believe you did this." Nina said through gritted teeth. She didn't bother looking down at her brother. He was probably feeling shitty enough already without having her glare at him. Nina hopped off Stiles' hood and made her way over to the cop car, ignoring Scott's calling. Thankfully all the cops in the area were preoccupied investigating every single inch of land surrounding the charred remains of the Hale house so they didn't notice her slip in the passenger's seat of the patrol car.

"Hi." she smiled at the brooding werewolf through the metal railing, sitting, handcuffed in the backseat of the patrol car. As usual Derek's face remained stoic and emotionless as his eyebrow shot up and he stared at the younger girl. Now what was she planning? After a few seconds the smile dropped and she sighed. "Look Derek, I'm sorry for what Scott did to you, I swear I had nothing to do with any of this; it was purely Scott and Stiles." Derek-for once-showed some actual emotion as he scowled. "I know." he growled at her, making her flinch just a tiny bit. "Your idiot brother just ruined everything for himself." Nina shrugged. "Good thing that gene managed to stay in Scott and not spread to me." she mumbled. Just as she was about to plead with Derek to not kill her brother Stiles came barreling into the drivers seat, landing on Nina and squeezing her petite frame out of oxygen.

"Stiles! Get off of me!" Nina hissed as she clawed at Stiles who was spazzing and flinching away from the dangerous brunette. Finally, Stiles-fed up with being clawed at-pulled Nina out of the seat, lunged himself inside then pulled Nina onto his lap. All in a matter of eight seconds. It was safe to say Derek's eyebrow shot up again and his eyes narrowed as he saw the uncomfortable look on Nina's face.

Stiles looked back at Derek through the thin metal railing that separated he and Nina from Derek. The flimsy metal that Derek could easily rip through if he was mad enough. "Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you." Stiles told Derek trying to act brave and manly-something he wasn't too good at. Nina chortled. "That's the biggest lie of the century." Stiles shot her a glare as Derek shot him a very menacing-yet attractive-look. Stiles swallowed hard. "Okay, maybe I am." he admitted. "Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed-" "You don't know that!" Nina interrupted smacking Stiles in the back of the head. Stiles flicked Nina who scowled at him. "As I was saying, the girl you killed she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she?" Nina looked to Derek, who looked like he was getting madder by the second.

"Uh, Stiles?" Nina said as she kept on staring at the now very angry werewolf. Stiles though just blabbing on and on. "I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?" Again, that earned Stiles another blow to the back of the head. Stiles leaned back as Derek leaned forward, his face as menacing as ever. "Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?" Derek all but growled at Stiles. He glanced over at Nina who was staring at him intently. "When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do, huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing but you two can." He leaned in super close to where Stiles' face had once been and where Nina's now was. She could feel his cool minty breath on her cheek. "And trust me, you want to."

The two teens were so entranced by the older wolf's story that it wasn't until Stiles was being dragged out of the patrol car that they noticed they had been caught. Nina quickly saw Sheriff Stilinski holding his son by his jacket collar. Hopefully, he hadn't spotted her yet, though she highly doubted that. She looked at Derek once more and offered him a meek smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be out in no time." she said before stealthily climbing out of the patrol car and running over to her twin's side before the sheriff could notice her.

* * *

Nina sat at home, bored, with nothing to do and it was barely five o'clock in the afternoon. Scott wasn't home, she had no clue where her twin was and although she was worried she couldn't bring herself to go out and look for him. After the day's events she opted not to go home with Stiles and Scott, she was still mad at them for sending gorgeous, man hunk Derek to jail. She sighed as she plopped down on her bed. What to do? What to do? Nina groaned. She couldn't take being cooped up inside her house any longer. But where could she possibly go? The only thing she could think about at the moment was Derek and there was no way she'd be allowed to go into the police department to see Derek is there?

Nina sat up on her bed. She might as well go and see Derek, not like there was anything better to do. Thankfully she had showered and stripped of her school clothes as soon as she got home. Slipping on a light grey cardigan and her all white converse, Nina checked herself in the full length mirror. The high-low light pink, strapless dress she wore was cute, and since she was going to a place where they held criminals and suspects she decided to cover up the exposed area of her chest with an old t-shirt of Scott's that she took from him and tied it in a knot in the front.

The younger McCall trudged down the stairs as quickly as she could. She grabbed her messenger bag and her mom's car keys off the counter in the kitchen-thankfully her mom wasn't home, yet again. And since Scott wasn't home either, no one would mind if she took the car out.

The would have been half an hour walk took her about ten minutes in her mother's car. Nina hopped out of the car after she had parked in front of the station, she let out a shaky breath. She hadn't realized just how nervous she was until she looked up to the building and the nerves began to creep up her spine twisting around in her body and making her feel out of breath. "Alright Nina, you can do this." she mumbled to herself as she quickly made her way up the steps.

She was met with the hustle and bustle of a busy police station, there were about a dozen or so officers running around looking like chickens with their heads cut off. There was only one officer at the receptionist desk, Morty, he was a nice older man. They had met a couple of times due to Sheriff Stilinski and the many times she, Stiles, and Scott were caught doing something they shouldn't really be doing. Morty even called them the wolf pack. She used to think it was funny, but now that she thought about it, given to recent circumstances, it really wasn't funny anymore. Just freakishly accurate.

"Hey, Morty." she smiled as she walked up to the long wooden desk. The old police man looked up from his paper work at the young girl standing in front of him. He raised an eyebrow as a bemused smile lit up his face. "Nina McCall, do what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked a bit frightened, whenever one of the McCall twins or Stiles showed up here, it usually meant trouble. Nina shrugged trying to act nonchalant. "Just came to see someone." Morty's eyebrow stayed in place as he watched her glance into the back where the holding cells were. "And who might that be?" he asked lacing his arms on the desk and leaning forward. Nina scratched the back of her neck-something she did when she was nervous. "Derek Hale." she breathed out over doing the smile. Morty's smile widened. "And what relation do you have to Derek Hale?"

Crap. Nina looked around for a second unsure of what to say. "He's my boyfriend!" she blurted out. Morty flinched from the outburst. While Nina just smiled. "I'm not supposed to let anyone under the age of eighteen into the cells." Morty said while Nina sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Please, Morty." she begged. "I really want to see my snuggle bug." She gave him her best puppy dog look. Morty sighed. "Alright, but if the sheriff catches you, you sneaked in there." Nina smiled. "Thanks Morty you're the best!" she exclaimed making her way down to the holding cells. She stopped and turned back towards Morty. "Oh, and, Morty?" Morty turned to look at the girl. "If Scott or Stiles ever ask, I was never here." she said pointing to herself. Morty laughed but nodded anyways.

Morty didn't bother to take her down to the cells seeing as how she already knew the way around the station better than even the veteran officers in the station.

Nina took a breath as she walked towards Derek's cell. He seemed to be expecting her. He raised an eyebrow as she stopped directly in front of the cell. "What are you doing here?" he asked before she could even smile at him. A blush spread on Nina's cheek, even in jail he was still gorgeous. She shrugged. "I was bored at home..." she trailed off. Derek rolled his eyes. "What do you want Nina?" Nina scratched the back of her neck. "Well...exactly, I don't know..." she began as Derek opened his mouth to speak again. "But I do know I want to help you and make this right." she interrupted. Derek's eyebrow shot up. "And why would you want to do that?" he said as he slowly advanced closer to where Nina was standing. Nina's breath caught in her throat. "W-Well, you're the only one who can help Scott." she shrugged."And I really want to help you. Especially considering my brother sent you to jail even though you were only trying to help him."

Derek leaned against the bars and stared down at the girl, she had to be at least two heads shorter than him.

She looked up at him with sparkling brown eyes. "I do have one question though." She waited until he nodded at her to continue. "You didn't kill her, right?" Derek rolled his eyes and sighed. How did he figure she'd ask him that? "No I didn't, happy now?" he basically growled. Nina merely smiled and nodded, she chose to ignore the fact that he had growled at her, but it's okay; he was gorgeous. "So, um, yeah..." Nina trailed off unsure of what to say.

"You really want to help?" Derek's voice snapped her out of her trance. She looked up into his beautiful green eyes and nearly nodded dumbly, unable to find her voice. Derek leaned down closer-well, as close as the bars would let him-to her. Nina swallowed hard the nerves creeping up on her. "Then make sure Scott doesn't play. Or things will get bad." he warned. Nina sighed. "I'm not making any promises, but I'll try." she told him. Derek nodded. "Give me your phone." he said holding his hand out through the cell. Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow. Derek rolled his eyes. "Just give it to me before anyone comes." he said exasperated.

Nina looked at the Adonis-like man in front of her weirdly but handed him her phone anyways. She watched as he started going through her phone for a few seconds before he handed it back to her. "My number is in there." he told her, and Nina almost died. "Keep me informed of anything that happens with Scott, he needs my help, whether he wants it or not." She grabbed the phone and put it back into her bag. "I should probably get going then." she said awkwardly as she began walking backwards. "Wait." Derek said. "Was the snuggle bug thing really necessary?"

Nina felt her face heat up and her eyes widened. "Well, I couldn't think of anything else!" she exclaimed. "Morty wasn't going to let me through and I needed to make something up quick." Just as Derek was about to explain to the younger McCall how stupid her logic was, Sheriff Stilinski interrupted him. "Nina?" The girls head snapped behind her to face her best friend's father. Her eyes widened, the last thing she wanted was to be caught by the sheriff of all people. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he walked into the room and stood in front of the girl, crossing his arms over his chest.

Nina began to stutter, it was times like these where she hated being related to Scott. "I-I came to see Derek." she coughed out. The sheriff raised an eyebrow and Nina felt a cold sweat run down her spine. "He's my boyfriend. We're dating." Nina crossed her fingers behind her back as the sheriff looked down at her. There were so many things he wanted to ask but knowing Nina he'd rather not know. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Do even want to know?" Nina shook her head. "Probably not." she shrugged.

The sheriff sighed. "Go home, Nina." Nina nodded and started making her way out of the room. She quickly turned back and looked at Derek who looked just about ready to strangle her. She quickly looked away to the sheriff. "Oh, Mr. S?" sheriff Stilinski looked at the girl. "Can you not tell Scott about any of this? Or Stiles! If Stiles finds out then he'll tell Scott and it won't be very pretty." she ranted. The sheriff held up his hands and Nina shut up. "I won't tell them, now go home!" Nina smiled. "Thanks Mr. S, you rock!" she exclaimed making her way out of the room once more. She glanced over at Derek who's eyes seemed to be glued to her. She mouthed a quick sorry then dashed out of the room, smiling to herself. Her day just got a hell of a lot better.

* * *

Nina sighed for the millionth time in the past half hour as she . The last place she wanted to be was at Scott's lacrosse game,

especially since he didn't want to listen to her and decided to play. If Derek found out about this he'd be so pissed. But she had been dragged to the game by her mom-who was still looking for a parking spot. She plopped down on one of the middle bleachers, like she usually did during Scott and Stiles had practice. All of Beacon Hills seemed to be at the stupid game, Nina sighed, it probably came with living in a small town.

When she said everyone was at the game, she meant everyone. Even Sheriff Stilinski was there to support Stiles."Nina?" Nina turned only to be met with Allison and an older man with bright blue eyes, she figured that he was Allison's father. She smiled at the girl. "Hey Allison, came to watch Scott?" Nina laughed when the girl's cheeks turned red. "Yeah." she smiled and pointed at the man next to her. "This is my dad, Chris Argent. Dad this is Nina, Scott's twin sister." she introduced them. Nina stood and shook hands with the man. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Argent." she said trying to be as pleasant as she possibly could. It was harder than she thought, the man was out trying to kill her twin after all. She sat back down and watched the game. So Derek was right after all, the hunters had come to the game. She groaned, why was her brother an idiot?

The game had already started and her mom had finally gotten there. It was only the first few minutes into the game and Jackson had already managed to tackle Scott to the ground. She cringed. That had to be painful, plus the fact that everyone on the team seemed to be ignoring him. But besides that, their team was winning and everyone-except Nina-stood and cheered. Nina saw when Allison and Lydia held the poster up. Her eyes widened as she read the "we luv u Jackson." She looked down to where Scott was staring directly at it. This was not good.

Nina saw as Scott bent over and gripped onto the stick, the game was almost over now and Scott hadn't even gotten the ball, not to mention the whole poster incident. He was probably pissed. She hoped that he wasn't shifting on the field, that could really be a problem.

"Nina, are you even listening to me?" Nina turned to look at her mom-who was staring down at her with a raised eyebrow. Nina's eyebrow's furrowed. "Uh, yeah sure mom, whatever you say." she said before hopping down to the bench where Stiles was sitting, leaving behind a very confused mother.

"Stiles!" Nina smack the boy in the back. Stiles looked at her confused, he hadn't even seen her in the bleachers. "Nina, when di-" Nina interrupted quickly. "I think Scott may be shifting." she nodded to her crouched over brother who seemed to be panting. Stiles eyes widened. "Not good. What do we do?" He said as he began to spaz out. Nina shrugged. "There's nothing we can do, Allison's dad is here, the last thing we want to do is bring attention to Scott." She quickly turned and went back to stand next to her mother on the bleachers.

"Which one is Scott again?" Nina heard Mr. Argent ask behind her. "Number 11." Lydia quickly piped up. "Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game." Nina quickly turned around to face the snobby she-devil. "Especially considering how much of a dill-weed your boyfriend is that his dumb-ass keeps telling everyone not to pass to Scott since my brother is a much better player than he is, right?" She snobbishly smiled at Lydia who was scowling down at her. "Nina!" her mom scolded beside her. Nina didn't look at her mother and simply nodded. "You're right mom." She said. "Did I say dill-weed, I meant asshole."

The look on Lydia's face was priceless as Nina offered her another snobby smile and turned around to watch her twin. She watched wide-eyed as Scott jumped through the air and caught the ball. She looked down at Stiles who was looking up at her with a face that most likely mirrored her own. She climbed back down and stood next to Stiles. They both watched as Scott ran down the field and scored. Stiles jumped up and grabbed Nina as they both jumped up and down, he even went as far as to carry the girl for a second. "McCall. Pass to McCall!" Finstock yelled to the guys in the field as Stiles and Nina followed behind him yelling the same thing.

They kept watching as one of the players from the other team passed the ball to Scott. "Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" Finstock asked as he sat next to Stiles who was chewing away at his glove. "Yes, I believe so, coach." Stiles said spazzing out. "Interesting." Finstock said.

They were down to the last forty seconds of the game and everyone was on edge. They watched as Scott took the ball and made the final goal of the game. "Yes! Oh my god." Stiles cheered as everyone in the bleachers cascaded onto the field. Nina ran a hand through her straightened hair. She was relieved that Scott hadn't killed anyone. Speaking of Scott... Nina looked around at the mob of people surrounding her, where was he? She turned towards Stiles and his father who was on his phone. "Dad, what's wrong?" Stiles asked as his father hung up the phone. Mr. Stillinski sighed and looked at both of the teens. "Derek Hale was just released, there wasn't enough evidence to incriminate him. Besides they found animal hair on the body."

Stiles went pale. Nina on the other hand looked just about ready to have a party. "Really? He's out?" She asked. The excitement was almost pouring out of her. Mr. Stilinski nodded. "Yes, Nina, your boyfriend is free. Seems like you didn't have to go visit him at the station after all. Now if you two will excuse me." he said as he walked away from the two teens.

As soon as his father was out of earshot Stiles' head snapped towards the younger McCall he was looking for an excuse to look anywhere but at him. "What the hell was my dad talking about?" he exclaimed crossing his arms over his chest. Stiles didn't give Nina a chance to answer. "Since when the hell is Derek Hale-" He cut himself off as he thought back to his father's words and realization dawned on him. "You went to go see him at the station?!" he exclaimed and Nina flinched. He must've taken some Adderall before the game. "uh, we better go find Scott." she said before she took off running in the direction of the boys' locker room. "Nina!" Stiles yelled as he chased after her.

"Scott!" Nina exclaimed as she skidded into the locker room. "Stiles is trying to kill me!" She ran into the locker room only to find Allison and Scott kissing under one of the shower heads. She instantly stopped as Scott and Allison turned to look at her. "Oh, that's gross. I'll pretend I didn't see that." Nina said trying to look away. Scott cleared his throat. "So why is Stiles trying to kill you?" Instantly Nina remembered she was being chased by Stiles and moved out of the way just in time; Stiles almost caught her. "I gotta get back to my dad." Allison said as she smiled at the older twin and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at Nina and Stiles and made her way out of the locker room.

Scott turned to his twin and best friend with a goofy smile on his face, Nina couldn't help but smile back. "Aw, my little Scotty is growing up." She said wiping a fake tear from her cheek. "I kissed her." Scott said, still up in cloud nine. "We saw." Stiles and Nina told him in unison. "She kissed me." Nina and Stiles nodded. "Saw that too"

"That's pretty good, huh?" Stiles asked and Scott stuttered to answer, the smile still on his face. "I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad." He looked so hopeful, Nina just couldn't help it, she walked over to her twin and pulled him into a hug-which he surprisingly returned. He even went as far as kissing her temple. Nina liked this new Scott, he was a lot nicer. Stiles smiled back to his friend. "Yeah." He chuckled. "We'll talk later then." He didn't want to spoil his friends good mood. He turned to leave but in an instant Scott had him by the upper arm. "What?" Scott asked the smile instantly left.

Nina took the opportunity to detach herself from her brother and quietly moved over to the lockers. This could get ugly. Stiles sighed. "The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found." "And.." Scott trailed off.

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail." Scott's eyes widened. "Here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale." "Hale?" Scott couldn't believe it. "Derek's sister." Stiles said. "And Derek also happens to be Nina's boyfriend who she went to see at the station this afternoon."

Scott's head snapped towards his sister, who was leaning against the locker trying to act nonchalantly. "What?!" He yelled. Nina merely smiled meekly. "So~" she said. "You and Allison, huh?"

Scott's eyes turned yellow in color. She was so dead.


	3. Pack Mentality

A special thanks to everyone who reviewed and who added this story to their favorites and followed :). Here's chapter 3

* * *

Chapter Three: Pack Mentality

"So, let me get this straight." Nina said as she Scott and Stiles walked through the halls of their tormenting prison also known as high school. "You had an-I can't believe I'm talking about this, and much less about my twin brother." She made a disgusted face and almost went off in a rant when said brother quickly stopped her. "Nina. The point." He said. Nina nodded. "Right, well as I was saying, you had an erotic dream about Allison and something about a school bus, where you end up killing Allison in said school bus?" Scott nodded. "You, my dear twin, are one sick puppy." She said inching closer to Stiles.

"So, you killed her?" Stiles asked. Scott shrugged as he glared at his sister, who shrugged innocently. "I don't know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe." Nina stared at her brother with slight disgust. "Ew, that's just gross." She mumbled, earning another look from her brother. They hadn't been on the best of terms ever since the whole Derek thing. So things were tense between the McCall twins. "I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before." Scott commented. Stiles seemed nonchalant about the whole thing. "Really? I have." he said. "Usually ends a little differently." That was Nina's cue to give Stiles a smack in the back of the head.

She was starting to suspect that she could probably be the reason why Stiles was so stupid sometimes. All those blows to the back of the head had to have some effect on him. But then she remembered it was Stiles she was talking about.

Nina kept going in and out of the conversation as her mind drifted back onto the Derek subject, she hadn't seen him since she had gone to the police station. He was out and about and she still hadn't seen him, granted it had only been three days, but still, she wanted to see him that was a crime, right?

"Who Derek?" Instantly Nina was brought back into the conversation. "Derek?" She breathed out. "What about Derek?" Both boys looked at the girl who's eyes were shining and hopeful. Scott wanted to shoot himself. That was the last thing he need; his little sister having a thing for Derek Hale. He chose to ignore his sister for the time being and went on with the conversation with Stiles.

Nina stayed quiet as Scott explained how real it had felt to drag Allison to the back of the bus. "How real?" Stiles asked as they reached the double doors to exit the building. "Like it actually happened." Scott answered. As soon as they opened the door the three of them were met with a bone-chilling sight. A bloody school bus with the back door hanging off it's hinges. There was blood everywhere. Nina put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from vomiting. "I think it did." Stiles said as the three of them stared at the police and crime scene investigators. Nina and Stiles stared at Scott, wide-eyed and scared out of their minds.

* * *

Nina jogged behind Scott and Stiles trying to keep up with them as they almost ran through the hallway. Scott was in a frantic search for Allison and seeing the condition the bus was in, Nina didn't blame him. Scott kept texting and calling Allison-who wasn't answering and that made him all the more nervous. Had he really killed her? The dread set in as he looked through the crowded halls and still no sign of Allison.

"Scott, you need to calm down." Nina panted as she stood next to her brother by some lockers. She could her the growls escaping him and rumbling deep inside his chest. Nina felt her blood run cold. "Scott..?" She asked softly. Hesitantly she put a hand on his shoulder. Scott let out a yell and punched the locker, leaving a dent in it. Now the ugly blue locker door was dented and almost dangling from it's hinges. Nina quickly retracted her hand from her twin's shoulder. He looked over to his sister who was staring at him with utter fear in her eyes. Instantly the rage started to disperse. He looked over the locker he had just basically destroyed then back to his sister. He wrapped his arms around her, not failing to notice her flinch away from him a bit, and began dragging her away from there. He was lucky no one had noticed his outburst-but then again, this was high school, no one really cared anyways.

The twins were backing up-a really bad idea on Scott's part-until they bumped into somebody. In perfect sync the twins turned around coming face to face with none other than Allison. Nina sighed. "Speak of the devil." She mumbled under her breath so Allison wouldn't hear her. But of course, Scott did, and he jabbed her on the side with his elbow. Nina let out a strangled breath as her twin's elbow made contact with her side. She sent a glare her twins way, who ignored it, since he was too busy staring at Allison. "You two scared the hell outta me." Allison laughed. Nina nodded. "So did you." Only Scott understood the meaning to her words and that earned her another jab to the side. Nina sucked in a breath. "Well," she began sending a glare to her twin and a smile to the taller girl. "I can see I'm not needed here, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." She detached herself from her brother and sent an evil smirk his way. "Bye twinkle toes." The look on Scot's face was priceless as he watched his sister walk to her class howling with laughter. He was going to get her back for that.

"So, twinkle toes, huh?" He turned and saw Allison holding back the laughter. Nina was so dead.

* * *

Not only was Biology a total bore-which it was-but the fact that she had Harris as a teacher-who just so happened to be a condescending, sarcastic, but-munch-and Scott and Stiles in the same class was deadly. A very dangerous combination. Add the utter boredom of the classroom, and you had Nina; bored out of her mind and listening in on Stiles and Scott's conversation.

Of course Mr. Harris had separated them, but they were still close enough together to talk. Scott sat in front of Stiles and Nina was horizontal to Scott. "Maybe it was my blood on the door?" Scott asked Stiles as he turned to face him. Nina turned to the side leaning closer towards her twin. "Could be." she whispered. "Or could be the blood of someone else." Scott sent her an incredulous look. Nina shrugged. "Could have been animal blood." Stiles suggested. Nina nodded. "That too." "You know maybe you caught a rabbit or something." Nina cringed at Stiles' statement. "And did what?" Scott asked. Stiles shrugged. "Ate it?" He suggested as if it were the most common thing in the world.

Scott looked horrified at the thought. "Raw?" Nina gasped. "You killed Thumper!" She whispered harshly. Scott sent her an incredulous look. "No you cooked Thumper in your little werewolf oven." Stiles piped up. "I don't know you're the one who can't remember anything." Nina snickered. "Good one." She told the awkward teen diagonal from her.

"Mr. Stilinski." The thee of them snapped their heads to the front of the classroom where Mr. Harris stood staring at them, hands on his hips and that condescending look on his face that usually meant he was going to say something smart. "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while." Nina groaned and rolled her eyes. "Here we go." she mumbled knowing Scott had heard her. "I think you and _both _McCalls would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No." Stiles said. "He's got a point Adrian." Nina added with a shrug, earning a look from Harris that made her cringe. He pointed each of them to a different seat-completely apart from each other. "Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Nina sighed as she slammed her bag down on the table next to some guy named Josh-or was it Ron? Nina raised her hand. Mr. Harris sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Miss McCall." Nina put her hand. "I think the separation anxiety is getting to me." She told him with the most serious look she could muster. "Is that so?" Mr. Harris asked raising an eyebrow. Nina obviously caught on to the sarcasm in his voice, but that didn't stop her.

She strolled over to where Scott was sitting staring at her with a curious look. "Adrian, twin and I were born together-he's like my other half." She wrapped her arm around Scott's shoulder-who was staring in amusement at his sister and teacher. "You couldn't possibly begin to understand the connection between the two of us, if you separate us, we could die."

Mr. Harris rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "As touching as that story was Miss McCall, I suggest you get back to your seat unless you want to stay after school with me for detention." Nina raised an eyebrow. "Was that a come on Adrian? Because if it was, you are so not my type." She said as she strolled casually back to her seat. The class burst into giggles, but Adrian didn't seem to amused. "Miss McCall, sit, now." Nina rolled her eyes but complied anyways.

"Hey, I think they found something!" the girl who sat next to Scott exclaimed, standing and going over to the windows. In an instant the whole class had followed her lead and were standing looking out the window. They watched as paramedics wheeled a stretcher towards an ambulance, a man was laying in the stretcher, "That's not a rabbit." Scott whispered to Stiles. Nina cringed, then let out a loud shriek as the man in the stretcher jumped up, sitting on the stretcher. Everyone screamed and flinched stepping away from the window. Nina clung to her brothers shirt as Scott started to back up, dragging her along with him. "This is good. This is good." Stiles said patting Scott on the back. "He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that." Scott wrapped his arms around his sister, turning to Stiles. "Stiles..." he trailed off. "I did that."

* * *

"But dreams aren't memories." Stiles protested as he chased after Scott, lunch tray in hand. "Then it wasn't a dream." Scott said, looking sicker and sicker with each passing second. "Something happened last night, and I can't remember what." Nina ungracefully plopped into the chair next to where her twin had chosen to sit while Stiles sat in front of Scott. She opted to stay out of the conversation nothing that she'd say would help her brother, at the moment silence was golden.

Stiles sighed. "What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers." Nina looked up at Stiles. "He's a wolf Stiles. And from the looks of it, he has been for a while." Nina said pushing away the tray of food. Her appetite had been shot. "Exactly." Scott agreed, earning a shocked look from Nina. "During the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"You don't know that." Stiles and Nina told him. "I don't not know it." Scott protested. Nina looked at her twin confused. "Your grammar is horrible." she decided to oh-so-kindly point out to him. Scott sent her a look but ignored her comment anyways. "I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel."

"No, you're not canceling, okay?" Nina gave Stiles an incredulous look. She leaned over the table and smacked his forehead. "Are you insane? That's the smartest idea he's had in sixteen years! I would know!" Nina exclaimed flailing her arms in her twins direction. "He can't just cancel his entire life." Stiles said defending his best friend from his younger sister's wrath. "We'll figure it out." Nina rolled her eyes, that's what Stiles said before things went bad-she knew from first hand experience.

"Figure what out?" They heard the sickly sweet voice of Lydia Martin-who was setting her tray down next to Scott. Nina glanced at her brother and best friend. "Just, uh, homework." Scott said, clearly surprised that Lydia was talking and even sitting with them. "Yeah." Stiles scoffed out. Lydia glanced between the two boys, clearly not believing them. "Okay, what the hell is she doing here?" Nina asked staring at Stiles and pointing at the most unpleasant person she's ever met, or as everyone else called her, Lydia.

Pretty soon there were people sitting all over them, including Danny-a player on the lacrosse team-, Allison, and Jackson. Allison sat next to Nina. "Oh god, I'm in between the love birds." Nina groaned. She put her hands over her face. "What has my life become."

Nina was uncomfortable, but that was probably the understatement of the year, she felt as if she had just walked into the twilight zone. Once everybody started talking and acting all buddy-buddy with each other she felt sick. "Okay, I've gotta get the hell out of here, this is just to creepy." She said to Scott but of course managing to capture everyone's attention. She rolled her eyes, nosy pricks. She bent towards her brother. "I'll see you at home." She whispered. Scott nodded and Nina kissed his temple. Scott's face turned red and Nina couldn't help but laugh. "Stiles." She nodded to her friend. "Danny." Danny was nice enough to give her a small smile. "Satan, Satan's mistress." Both Jackson and Lydia scowled at her, while Nina simply smiled. She turned to Allison while ruffling Scott's hair. "Take care of him for me." She winked at Allison who nodded and smiled back.

She quickly turned and walked away.

* * *

Nina sighed. Cutting school wasn't unusual for her-it was actually very common-but it wasn't the same, usually she had either Stiles or Scott, or even both. Now though, she was alone, utterly and pathetically alone. "I should've stayed at school!" she groaned out to herself. Looking around she was thankful no one was around to hear her, but then again, not a lot of people cut through the woods so she was relieved no one was around to hear her outburst.

The younger McCall had been strolling along through the woods for what seemed like thirty minutes. And as she walked Nina couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. The hairs at the back of her neck were standing on end and goosebumps invaded her skin. Nina glanced over her shoulder; nothing. She let out a shaky breath. She shook the feeling away and continued walking, she was just being paranoid, there wasn't anything wrong.

The sound of rustling leaves hit hear ears and Nina whipped around to look behind her once again. Again, there was nothing but the feeling of being watched gripped itself tightly through her whole body and made her heart pound against her ribs. Nina took in a shaky breath, now she wasn't so sure if she was just being paranoid anymore. A twig snapped from her right and Nina's head instantly snapped in that direction. Now she was scared. As more and more twigs snapped and more leaves crunched Nina got more and more frightened.

In an instant Nina turned on her heel and ran. She was panting after running several feet-she wasn't in the best of shape- there was nothing behind her, that she could see but that didn't stop her from hauling ass out of there. She kept glancing back every few seconds-she'd made yet another poor fashion choice for the day; the deep burgundy, scoop back, body-con dress only went up to her mid-thigh and she felt like it kept riding up-making her pull down the hemline every five seconds, the black combat boots were probably the only smart fashion choice she made. The pendant Scott had given her-which she found hanging on her dresser in the morning-was pounding against her chest. She turned to look behind her once more; still nothing.

Nina slowed her pace until she came to a complete stop. She was panting heavily-she'd have to start working out more often, though she was sure that wasn't going to be happening any time soon. As Nina turned back to the front she let out a loud shriek, placing a hand on her chest and panting even more than she already was. "Don't do that to me!" she exclaimed as Derek looked down at her with his usual stoic face and raised eyebrow. "Don't you know it's dangerous to be out in the woods by yourself?" Derek said, completely ignoring the girl's outburst.

Nina looked at him as if he was crazy. "Don't you know you're not supposed to sneak up on people like that?" she exclaimed still panting. "Are you trying to kill me?" Derek sent her a look and Nina swallowed slightly frightened of the full-grown werewolf in front of her. "Never mind, don't answer that." She said pointing a finger at him. Derek rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked her. Nina shrugged as her body calmed itself down. "I skipped school." She said as if he should know what she was doing. "Too much weird stuff going on. Plus the attack that happened last-" Derek was quick to cut her off. "What attack?" he asked grabbing on to her arm and pulling her close to him.

In an instant Nina's heart beat spiked and began it's million mile an hour run as it usually did when Derek was around. Before Nina could answer though Derek's head snapped up and he scanned his surroundings. Someone was coming. He looked down at the girl who was looking around as well, he knew she hadn't heard anything though. Whoever was coming was out of human ear shot, but they didn't seem friendly. "Come on, we have to go." Derek said as he dragged her off the dirt trail and into the woods. "Go where?" Nina asked as she struggled to keep up with him. He stopped and turned to the girl, letting her go. "Anywhere but here." he said as he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. "Hold your breath." he told her before she even had a chance to protest-not that she would either way.

After another second Nina felt nothing but wind in her face, it was so cold and there was so much that her eyes were forced shut. The sensation didn't last more than a few seconds, next thing she knew Nina was staring up at the charred remains of the Hale house, no longer in Derek's arms-unfortunately.

"Hurry up!" Nina saw Derek standing over by the front door looking at her impatiently. Nina rushed over as Derek stepped inside his house. She looked over the inside the house, it looked like it could collapse at any minute. There was just one couch that seemed completely out of place.

"Now, what attack are you talking about?" Nina jumped as Derek popped up from her left, scaring the hell out of her. "You need to stop doing that." She said pointing her finger at him and walking into what she guessed used to be the foyer. She looked around at the miscellaneous furniture that was strewn around the charred, dusty room. "Have you ever thought of cleaning or renovating?" She asked still looking around the room.

Derek rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. He marched over to Nina, who had her back turned to him. He grabbed her arm and whipped her around. "Focus." he said a growl threatening to spill out from his chest. "What attack were you talking about?" He said slowly advancing on the girl until she fell onto the couch. He bent over so he was at her eye level. "Scott had a dream last night about Allison." She began slowly, not taking her eyes off Derek. "He said he took her to the back of the bus and that they were..." She made a disgusted face and almost chocked as she spat out the next word. "Kissing...and then he attacked her." Derek's face remained stoic as he nodded at her to continue. "And this morning when we got to school there was a school bus all bloody and semi-destroyed. And then while we were in Biology...they found a man's body and he jumped scaring the hell out of everyone."

Derek closed his eyes and sighed. This was bad. "Your brother is an idiot. He's going to get himself killed." Derek mumbled standing from his crouched position. Nina scoffed. "I've lived with him all my life, trust me, I know my brother's an idiot." She stood from the couch and hesitantly made her way in front of Derek. "But he's not a killer." She looked up at him with wide, determined chocolate eyes.

Derek said nothing as he looked down at Nina. He looked up and towards the door, a car was approaching the house. "Go upstairs." He said not bothering to look down at the confused girl. "Why?" She asked giving him a strange look.

Derek sighed. He didn't have time to deal with this. He reached over and grabbed her by her upper arm dragging her up the stairs and into his room.

The barren room had nothing but a slightly destroyed dresser and a mattress. Derek shrugged off his leather jacket, leaving him only in his long sleeved gray shirt. Nina swallowed hard and looked away from him. "Stay to the side. I don't want him to spot you." Nina looked up at the gorgeous man hunk confused. "What are you-" Nina cut herself off as she looked out the window and saw a police officer from the sheriff's office walking towards the house. "Oh." Derek walked up behind her and all of the nerves in her body were dangerously aware of it. "I need him to get him away from here." Derek said, mostly to himself.

Nina glanced up at him. "How are you going to do that?" She asked. Derek didn't answer and merely moved closer to the window. The window was broken allowing Derek to look outside without seeing smudges. Nina moved over to the side away from the windows. She watched intently as Derek focused on looking out the window. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Derek's eyes turn from green to an electrifying blue. She could hear a dog barking incessantly from outside but her eyes were glued to Derek's eyes. The dog's barking became more and more desperate, snapping Nina out of her trance and making her look outside. The dog was clawing at the window desperately, sticking it's head out the window, it was acting crazy and the officer was looking up at the house and back at the dog in utter fear. She watched as the officer spared one last look at the house before running back to his car and driving off.

"What the hell?" She whispered unsure of what it was she had just witnessed. She looked to her right only to find Derek's eyes focused intensely on her. Slowly, she made her way over to him. She watched as his eyes took on the electric blue color she had seen them take only mere moments before.

Neither of them said a word as they faced each other, their eyes intensely focused on one another. Nina slowly reached her hand out to his face, standing on the tips of her toes, she went to touch his cheek only to have Derek's hand shoot up and grasp hers. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she could barely feel it. Derek's eyes were still that intense blue color that seemed to have her hypnotized.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity as Derek's eyes reverted back to their natural jade color. "Your eyes..." Nina trailed off softly. Derek quickly let go of her hand and made his way over to the dresser. "They do that." Was all he said and walked back towards the window.

"Your brother is here."

* * *

Nina went into a silent panic. What the hell was Scott doing there? Wasn't he supposed to be working? She ran a hand through her loose, wavy, dark chocolate locks. If Scott found out she was there, she'd never be able to live it down. "Oh god he's going to kill me." She mumbled to herself.

Derek looked at the girl who was ducking underneath the window. He rolled his eyes. How the hell does he keep getting stuck with this girl. Albeit as cute as she was, she was just as annoying. He dug in to his dresser and pulled out one of his shirts. "Put this on." He said in a tone he knew Scott couldn't hear. He watched as Nina's eyes opened wide. He rolled his eyes once more. "Do you want him to find you?" She shook her head 'no.' "Then put this on, it'll mask your scent. I'll go see what he wants." She nodded in compliance and took the shirt from him. In a second he was gone and she was left alone.

She looked at the shirt and couldn't help the smile that spread out on her lips. She held it close to her face and took in Derek's scent; musk and sandalwood. She quickly unzipped her dressed and slipped it off slipping on Derek's shirt-it fit her like a dress. She slipped off her boots and slowly made her way out into the hall and down the stairs-curiosity was getting the better of her.

As quickly and quietly as she could Nina crept down the stairs trying her best not to put too much weight on any of the floor boards in case they creaked.

After an eternity of trying to make her way down the stairs Nina was finally on the ground floor, right in front of the door. She walked closer to the door making sure to stay away from the windows so her twin wouldn't see her. "You think you attacked the driver?" she heard Derek ask. She pressed her ear to the door so she could hear better. "Did you see what I did last night?" her frantic brother exclaimed. Derek was quick to answer. "No." Nina rolled her eyes. Obviously he didn't see it if she had to tell him what had happened. "Can you at least tell me the truth?" Scott asked. "Am I gonna hurt someone?"

Not even a second passed before Derek answered. "Yes." Nina's eyes widened and she cringed. That was harsh. "Could I kill someone?" Scott asked once more. Yet again Derek answered with lightning speed. "Yes." "Am I gonna kill someone?" Scott asked this time with more urgency. Derek wasted no time in answering yet again. "Probably." Nina cringed once again. As gorgeous as he was, Derek was very harsh.

Nina heard some shuffling before Derek spoke up. "Look, I can show you how to remember." Nina moved over closer to the window, since she could barely hear them now. "I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free." Nina saw Scott leaning against a pillar and Derek standing close to him. "What do you want?" Scott asked sounding more defeated than he ever had in his life. "You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses-your sight, smell, touch-let them remember for you." Nina leaned closer to the window. "That's it? Just-just go back?" Scott asked glancing slightly at Derek. "Do you want to know what happened?" the older wolf asked. Scott turned to look at him completely and Nina quickly moved away from the window, only to trip over her own feet and land on her back with a soft thud. She mouthed a pained 'ow' but stayed on the floor. Just in case her brother had heard or seen her.

"I just want to know if I hurt him." Scott asked and Nina almost sighed in relief. Almost. "No, you don't." Nina heard Derek say and she was instantly intrigued. "You want to know if you'll hurt her." Nina quickly put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "Get told." She whispered. Instantly she regretted it. "What was that?" She heard Scott asked and she cringed, resisting the urge to hit herself. She could already picture Derek rolling his eyes and silently cursing her for not following his instructions. Well, then again, he really couldn't be mad at her- he never said she couldn't come down. "Damn it." She whispered and again she felt like an idiot-probably how Scott usually felt. Again she resisted the urge to laugh, she had just mentally burned her twin and he didn't even know it, she had to admit it was pretty funny.

The silence was bothering her and that feeling she usually got whenever something went wrong began creeping up her chest. This was not good. It was too quiet. She slowly began to stand and that when she heard it, Scott's angry yell. "Is that my sister?"

Nina quickly moved over and began climbing the stairs when the door burst open. "Nina!" She cringed and slowly turned around to came face to face with her twin. His chocolate eyes, identical to hers, staring at her in confusion. "Hi Scotty." She smiled trying to play it off.

Scott looked at his sister. "What are you doing here?" He looked her up and down. "What are you even wearing?" He took in her appearance; she was only in her socks and wearing what looked like one of Derek's shirts, instantly his eyes widened. "Did you and D-" Nina's eyes grew big as she realized what her twin suggested. "Oh god, no!" She exclaimed quickly. Scott's eyes narrowed in anger. "Then why are you here? I told you to stay to stay away from Derek!"

Nina felt her anger rising. "You don't control me!" She quickly reminded me. "I can do whatever I want and see whoever I want." She stomped down the stairs closer to her twin. "I don't need your permission." Scott's eyes started to turn that golden, yellow color that they usually did whenever he was mad. "Besides you came to him for help, you should be thankful that he's even helping you after you sent him to jail." Scott's eyes widened and he set his jaw. He glared at his sister, who glared back. "I'll see you at home." He growled out then turned on his heel and stormed out of the Hale house. Nina watched him leave.

"You keep pushing him like that and he can kill you." Nina looked to the top of the stairs to find Derek leaning against the bannister.

* * *

Nina sighed for the umpteenth time in five minutes. She was bored and alone. Again. She scowled at her reflection in the mirror, she was alone a lot lately-and she didn't like it. Her mom was probably downstairs or something-she really didn't know. Scott was mad at her, especially when he saw Derek drop her off at home just as he and Stiles were heading out, ergo forbidding her from going with them. She rolled her eyes at the memory of Scott glaring at her as she marched up to the front steps, still wearing Derek's shirt.

Speaking of Derek's shirt... Nina glanced down at herself. She was still wearing Derek's shirt. Only difference was she had already showered and added a pair of Jean shorts under them-just in case. But here she was, alone, yet again. "Mom!" She called out through the open door of her room. She waited for a minute but there was nothing but silence. Nina propped herself up on her bed and stared out her door way. "Mom?" She called out again. Once more there was nothing but silence.

Nina let out an annoyed sighed and lifted herself of her bed, mumbling profanities under her breath as she stomped down the stairs. She was met with an empty living room. "Are you kidding me?" She scoffed. Great, now she was even talking to herself now. Nina stomped into the kitchen; empty. Well, not completely. Nina caught sight of the white folded paper on the kitchen counter and in an instant it was in her hands. She rolled her eyes at the note her mother had left for her and Scott. She'd be working late again, there were leftovers from last night in the fridge and that she loved them; typical mom note. Nina checked her fridge and grimaced, she hated leftovers.

She couldn't stand being stuck in the house any more, so slipping on her all black converse high-tops-which were conveniently by the door-and grabbing her keys and a bit of cash, Nina made her way out of the house and towards the nearest gas station. She had a craving for sunflower seeds and some potent energy drink.

* * *

"I can't believe this is what my nights have come to." Nina grumbled to herself as she walked out of the gas station with a white plastic bag in hand. The gas station was empty, except for one black car that was parked behind one of the stations. Nina shrugged a took a sip of her red Gatorade- they were out of Monster, and the taste of Redbull made her want to throw up, so she was stuck with the red, energizing liquid.

As Nina walked closer and closer to the car it started looking more and more familiar, she didn't think about it much, until she was walked directly in front of it. Nina stopped in her track and looked at the car, then at the man pumping gas. "Derek?" The gorgeous man turned to look at her. "What are you doing here?" Derek gave her one of his famous looks she had become so accustomed to. "What does it look like?" He said, and she noticed him putting gas in his car. An embarrassed blush instantly spread on her cheeks and she looked away from him. "Right." She trailed off going over to his side.

"Oh, um, I have to give you your shirt back." She said trying to start up conversation. Derek looked her up and down. "You mean the one you're still wearing?" Derek said and watched as the girl looked herself over. "I'll wash it, I promise." She said an embarrassed smile etched out on her lips.

Derek looked down at her. That's when he heard the cars coming towards them, the hunters were getting closer. He quickly grabbed Nina and shoved her into the car, pushing her to the backseat. "Get down and stay quiet." He told her and shut the door before Nina even had the chance to open her mouth. Nina sighed. "You know I'm getting really tired of all this vague stuff." She whispered, ducking down behind the driver's seat, knowing Derek had heard her.

No more than a minute passed before Nina heard cars pull up, from where she was crouched she couldn't see what was going on, unless she craned her neck and lifted herself up a bit. She saw Derek take out the nuzzle and put it back in the pump. "Nice ride." She heard a man's voice and instantly recognized it as Mr. Argent's-she made a mental note to remember everything about the man who was out trying to kill her brother. She saw Mr. Argent approach and instantly hunched down further towards the ground. "Black cars though, very hard to keep clean." Even from where she was Nina could tell that his words weren't a friendly gesture. "I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance." She watched as Derek's face remained completely calm.

How the hell could he possibly be calm at a time like this! There were hunters, werewolf hunters right in front of him! Nina swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched Mr. Argent begin to clean Derek's windshield. "Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love." She heard Mr. Argent say. "But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?" Nina's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock. Wow, this guy was completely different from the guy she met at the Lacrosse game. But then again, she didn't really talk to him, and the man was pretty much quiet the entire time; but still! Bringing up Derek's family was harsh. She was surprised Derek was still calm.

She watched as Derek and Mr. Argent stared each other down for a few moments. "There we go." Mr. Argent smirked. "You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" With one last look Mr. Argent turned and began to walk away until Derek's voice stopped him. "You forgot to check the oil." He said and Nina almost scoffed what the hell was with all these car innuendos? Mr. Argent stopped and turned to face Derek once more. "Check the man's oil." She heard him say and everything went quiet and still.

The next thing she knew the window had exploded and sent glass shards flying everywhere. Nina had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't scream, even when she felt a shard of glass pierce through her cheek, she managed to keep quiet. But that didn't stop her eyes from tearing. "Looks good to me." She heard some random guy say and she almost came out from her hiding place to explain to him that a car window was not in fact the oil, but she remained hidden from the hunters. "Drive safely." She heard Mr. Argent say, his voice laced with smug, sarcasm.

After a few moments Derek opened the door to the driver's side and pulled the chair forward. "They're gone." He said as Nina lifted herself off the floor and climbed out. She looked over the damage as Derek put the chair back in it's original position. "Wow." She whistled lowly as she looked at the glass on the driver's side. Derek moved beside her and brushed off the glass shards until there were none left. Nina looked up up then and Derek caught the smell of blood coming from her. His head snapped in her direction and he saw the glass shard embedded on her cheek. Nina wasn't looking at him and Derek took the opportunity to move towards her and take a hold of her face. Nina flinched as she felt Derek's hand on her cheek. "Hold still." He said as he reached and pulled out the glass shard.

Nina barely felt it, she was too busy reeling from the fact that Derek was even touching her to even notice he pulled the shard out.

But as soon as the feeling came, it went, and Derek was no longer touching her. She sighed, disappointed that Derek was no longer touching her. "You should really put something on that." Derek said as he got into the car. Nina instantly snapped out of it. "What are you doing?" She asked looking at him as if he was crazy. Derek turned to the girl raising an eyebrow. "Leaving." He said. "I have things to do." He was about to drive off when Nina stopped him by moving closer to the car. "You can't just leave me here." She said.

Derek gave her a look. She rolled her eyes. "It is your fault I almost lost an eye." She pointed to the bleeding cut on her cheek. "Besides, it's not very polite. And I doubt you want me to go-"

"Alright. Get in." Derek cut her off, not wanting to listen to a McCall rant-he'd had enough of them from Scott. Nina smiled and rushed over to the passenger side of the Camaro and quickly hopped in. Derek wasted no time in starting the car and pulling out of the gas station. "So, where are we going?" Nina asked as Derek drove down the nearly empty streets of Beacon Hills.

Derek said nothing as he just stared out the windshield, Nina rolled her eyes, she knew she wasn't going to get anything out of him so she merely sat back and enjoyed the ride. It was twenty minutes before they arrived to their destination; Beacon Hills Hospital. "The hospital?" Nina asked wearily. "Come on." Derek said as he took his key out of the ignition and got out. Nina was quick to follow. "Look," she began "We have to be very careful because my mom is on shift tonight, okay?" Nina stood in front of Derek blocking his way to the hospital entrance. Derek rolled his eyes at the younger McCall twin. "Close your eyes." He ordered and surprisingly enough, she complied.

Nina felt as Derek placed his hand over her eyes, she felt his hot breath next to her ear. "Hold your breath." He whispered and Nina did as she was told though a swarm of butterflies seemed to invade her stomach at Derek's touch. She reveled in the feeling as electricity shot it's way through her veins and traveled through out her body. Derek's breath hitched as he felt the electricity flowing through his arm as he touched Nina, he dismissed the feeling and sneaked into the hospital, with his wolf speed he and Nina passed by everyone, unnoticed.

Nina felt as the wind rushed by her for the second time that day, and just like before the feeling was gone after just a few seconds. She felt Derek's hand come of her face, but the butterflies remained. She opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital room, where a man-covered in bloody bandages and wires- was lying. The man they had found that morning at school. The one Scott believed to have attacked. "Open your eyes." Derek said from beside her, as Nina inspected the man, he looked oddly familiar. They waited for a moment for the man to wake up. "Open your eyes." Derek said a bit more aggressive and a bit Nina flinched a bit. The man's eyes opened a bit. "Look at me." Derek commanded. The man's head turned to face Derek. "What do you remember?"

"Hale." The man breathed out weakly. Derek and Nina stared at the man confused. "How do you know my name?" Derek asked, more confused than he ever remembered being. "I'm sorry." The man whispered, swallowing. "How do you know me?" Derek asked again, he was getting impatient and he wanted-no, needed, to know how exactly he knew him. The man simply looked at Derek and breathed out another sorry and lied down slowly. "Derek I think he's dying!" Nina panted in fear as the monitors around them started beeping frantically.

Derek wasted no time in grabbing Nina and getting out of the room before her mother could wake in. He had heard her running towards the room. Nina was shocked to find herself back in the passenger seat of Derek's car. In an instant Derek pulled out of the parking lot at super high speeds. Nina didn't really notice as she thought back to the man, where did she know him from?

"I know that man..." She whispered slowly, she wasn't looking anywhere specific but her mind was back in the past back when she and Scott lived with their dad. She must've caught Derek's interest because she felt him grab her upper arm. "Who is he?" He growled and Nina slowly turned to him. "My old bus driver. Garrison Meyers."

Derek stared at the girl, more confused than ever.

* * *

Nina burst out laughing as she watched her mom screaming at the top of her lungs holding a bat about to beat Stiles-who had just sneaked in through the window-with a bat. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?" Her mom breathed out, clearly freaked out of her mind. "What am I doing?" Stiles yelled back. "God, do any of you even play baseball?"

Nina laughed out loud then as her twin appeared and flicked on the lights to his room. "Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?" She pleaded with Scott who strolled over to her side. "But we lock the front door." Scott said. Nina walked up on the other side of her mother. "He wouldn't be able to get in." She and Scott said in unison. "Yeah, exactly." She breathed out. "And, by the way, do any of you care that there's a police-enforced curfew?" The three teens shrugged. "No." They all said in unison. "No." She scoffed, exasperated with teenagers. "All right then. Well, you know what, That's about enough parenting for me for one night," She threw the bat she held onto Scott's bed. "good night." She said walking out of her son's room and off too bed. It had been a very long night.

Nina stood listening in as Stiles informed Scott of Meyer's death. She watched her twin as he got all angry and barged out of the house. Nina followed knowing exactly where he was headed, leaving behind a very confused Stiles.

At least no one noticed the cut on her face.

* * *

Nina panted as she reached the Hale house just seconds after her twin, not bothering to catch her breath she stormed into the Hale house. "Derek! Scott!" She panted. She looked at her twin who stood in the first few steps screaming at Derek who was lurking around in the shadows. "Scott don't do this." Nina pleaded, knowing her brother was going to start a fight. Scott ignored his sister and kept walking up the stairs. "Like your sister died?" He taunted looking around for any sign of Derek. "My sister was missing." Derek's voice echoed around them causing both twins to look around trying to pinpoint the source. "I came here looking for her." "You found her." Scott said as he got closer and closer to the top. "I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me." Derek said almost growling. "Scott stop it!" Nina yelled going up the stairs trying to catch her brother.

"I think you killed them both." Scott said. Nina shoved his shoulder as she reached him. "Scott!" She exclaimed, not believing her brother was saying the atrocities that were coming out of his mouth. "I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the sheriff." Scott kept on advancing to the top of the stairs, Nina cut him off as she stood at the top of the stairs. "Stop it!" She yelled at him. "What are you doing?" her voice lowered to a whisper. Scott shoved his sister out of the way and made it to the top looking around.

Nina gasped as Derek appeared from behind her and grabbed Scott by the back of his jacket, shoving him down the stairs. "Scott!" Nina exclaimed trying to make her way around Derek and down to her brother. Derek grabbed her waist and held her back. "Go to my room and stay there until i tell you. He's going to shift and could attack you if you're close." He ordered. Nina sighed, worriedly. "Please don't kill him." She begged before walking away to Derek's room like he had asked-she preferred to think that he didn't just order her around.

Nina plopped down on Derek's mattress and flinched every time she heard a crashing or breaking. There was growling and sounds of pounding and things breaking and as much as Nina wanted to go out there and break up the fight she knew there was nothing she could do. She'd probably just end up dead. Nina cringed as she thought of that possibility, she quickly grabbed Derek's pillow and smashed it over her head trying to block out the noise.

After a very, very long agonizing wait there was quiet and Nina quickly took the opportunity to barge out of the room, running faster than she ever had in her life. "Scott! Derek!" she shouted hoping and silently praying that they hadn't killed each other. She found them in a destroyed room panting and covered in sweat both of them. "Oh god you're okay." she sighed as she threw her arms over her twin, who was too busy glaring at Derek to hug back. Nina detached herself and latched on to the panting Derek-who's eyes widened when he felt the contact.

Derek watched as Scott's eyes widened in anger at his sister. His hands hovered over her for a moment before he pressed her hands on her back. "I'm not the one that bit you." Derek said going back to the previous conversation and letting go of Nina as she slowly let go of him. Scott was sitting on the couch now, realization dawning on him. "There's another." Derek was quick to explain. "It's called an alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us." Nina listened in, in quiet shock. "My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do that without you."

"Why me?" Scott panted out. "Because he's the one that bit you." Derek said. "You're part of his pack. It's you Scott. You're the one he wants." He turned to Nina. "And you need to be careful, the alpha could go after you at any second." He walked closer to her and Nina wrapped her arms around his middle as Nina nuzzled her head into his chest, silent, frightened tears spilling over her cheeks. Derek tried to comfort her by holding her back.

But the three of them only knew one thing; thing's were a lot more dangerous now.


	4. Magic Bullet

**A/N**: Wow! Everyone seems to be enjoying this story. I never thought that was going to happen lolz. Anyways special thanks to these amazing people for taking the time to review: **XxStephanieDivaxX, Ryanrene97, Kat229, desigirl97. ** How you guys enjoy this chapter :3 teehee

* * *

Chapter Four: Magic Bullet

Nina sat next to Stiles in world history as they anxiously awaited their test scores. Well, as Scott anxiously waited for his test and Nina sat falling asleep on her desk. "If Derek isn't the alpha, if he's not the one that bit you, then who did?" Stiles asked Scott. Nina sat up trying to shake away the tiredness. Scott paused and shrugged. "I don't know." He said. Stiles sat back unsatisfied with Scott's answer, but a second later he was leaning over his desk whispering to Scott. "Did the alpha kill the bus driver?" Again Scott just shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know."

Nina watched again as Stiles sat back and sighed, pouting and thinking-she knew because his lips were puckered-and a second later he was back to leaning forward. "Does Allison's dad know about the alpha." He asked yet again making Nina roll her eyes, as much as she loved Stiles he was an idiot; an adorable one at that. Scott obviously annoyed turned around to face Stiles. "I don't know!" He yelled. Everyone's eyes were on them now, thanks to Scott. The teacher handed each of them their test. Nina-as always- managed with an A, and surprisingly so did Stiles. They high-fived each other then turned to Scott who managed to scrape by with a D. "Dude, you need to study more." Stiles said and Nina nodded. "Yeah, mom is going to be so pissed when she sees that." She reminded him, fighting back the urge to yawn.

Scott slammed his test faced down on his desk. "That was a joke." Stiles said trying to ease his friends bad temper-just in case he went wolf. "Scott, it's one test. You're gonna make it up." Nina sighed, letting out a small yawn. "He's right. Just study a bit more and you'll be fine." She said waving it off. "Do you want help studying?" Stiles offered. Scott sighed and shook his head. "No. I'm studying with Allison after school today." Nina rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you bother Stiles." She said laying her head down on the desk and closing her eyes. "You know he's replaced us with Allison. The only reason he even bothers with us anymore is because you give him rides and he's stuck with me." Even with her eyes closed she could already see Scott rolling his eyes. "That's my boy!" Stiles said congratulating Scott. "Ignore your sleep deprived twin." Nina didn't waste a second to give him the bird. Stiles ignored it seeing as Nina was just about gone.

"We're just studying." Scott assured him. "Uh, no, you're not." Stiles quickly responded. Scott turned slightly. "No, I'm not?" He asked, glancing over at his sister as he heard her sigh. "Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you." Stiles said. "If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to god I'll have you de-balled." The two watched as Nina shot up from her desk and slapped Stiles-still half asleep. "Don't give him bad advice," she yawned. "I don't want to be an aunt." She said blinking away the sleep from her eyes. Or at least trying to. "Okay. Just..." Scott trailed of looking at Stiles and ignoring his twin who kept nodding off. "Stop with the questions, man." Stiles nodded. "Done." He leaned back in his chair. "No more questions. No more talk about the alpha or Derek." Nina turned and faced Scott completely awake at the sound of Derek's name. "Especially Derek..." Stiles paused. "Who still scares me."

Nina scoffed and covered it up with a cough as Stiles sent her a glare. She merely shrugged.

* * *

Nina yawned as she shook the sleep out of herself. She had left Stiles and Scott a while ago and was now scavenging the halls as everyone else disappeared and rushed to class. She was just about to turn when she heard a voice that sounded, strangely familiar. "Where are Scott and Nina McCall?" In an instant the horny butterflies in Nina stomach went into a frenzy as she realized it was Derek. She was stuck in the spot. What was Derek doing there? Who was he talking to? She almost ran towards him and... Jackson? That's who he had asked? Nina cringed, not a god idea to ask Jackson anything. saw Jackson turn to Derek and she hauled ass over to where they were.

"Derek!" She exclaimed as she reached him and Jackson. Nina frowned as she looked Derek over, he looked weak and he was sweating and panting. Both guys turned to look at her, Jackson scowled and she could've sworn Derek look relieved. "Never mind." Derek breathed out as Nina walked over to him. "What's wrong? What are you doing here?" She asked completely ignoring Jackson, though Derek hadn't forgotten him. "Let's get out of here." Derek said grabbing Nina's hand-with his that wasn't bleeding- and about to walk away. Derek had only walked a few steps before he felt Jackson grab his shoulder and try to drag him back.

On instinct Derek let go of Nina's hand and turned to Jackson in only a matter of seconds, Derek had him by the back of the neck and pinned to the lockers. Nina stared wide-eyed at frozen to the spot as Derek took his hand off Jackson's neck, only to reveal bloody claws. That snapped Nina out of her trance and she instantly grabbed Derek by the jacket and pulled him away from Jackson.

She shoved Derek into the girl's bathroom and locked the door behind them, good thing no one was in there. "What is wrong with you?" She whispered harshly as Derek leaned against the wall, panting, his eyes closing and opening every once in a while. "I got shot." He panted. "I need you to get Scott." Nina nodded and quickly pulled out her phone dialing her brother's number; no answer. She sent him a text; no reply. "He's not answering." She sighed and looked Derek over, he looked pale. "Come on, we have to get you out of here before the final bell rings.

They walked out of the bathroom-Nina trying to support Derek's weight only to have him slump against a wall. She watched as Derek listened around-or what she assumed was listening around.

After a few moment's the bell-which just happened to be right over Derek's head-rang, Nina flinched and Derek gripped his head in pain. "Come on." Nina said as she helped him up and threw his arm over her shoulder.

* * *

Nina groaned as Derek leaned on her more and more, they were standing in front of Stiles' jeep and Derek was slowly starting to loose consciousness and slipping out of her grasp. She sent Stiles a desperate look as she felt Derek fall and take her down with him. She looked down at the slightly unconscious werewolf in her arms and felt the heat rise to her face when she realized she was on top of him. She instantly moved to the side and lifted Derek's head on to her lap. "Stiles!" She yelled as cars began to honk from behind Stiles, they were holding up traffic.

Nina watched as Scott rushed over to her and Derek, and Stiles finally got out of the Jeep. Good thing too, they were starting to draw a crowd. "What are you doing here?" Scott asked Derek, crouched down to his eye level as Derek sat up a bit. "I was shot." Derek breathed out. "We have to help him Scott." Nina said as she sat up in a crouch. Boy, was she glad she had decided to wear shorts and no heels that day. The cars behind Stiles' jeep were beeping frantically in annoyance. "He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles said, looking down to the pale werewolf.

Scott looked slightly worried. "Why aren't you healing?" He asked Derek. Nina actually turned to look at Derek, she hadn't thought to ask him that. "I can't." Derek panted out. "It was...It was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked in his usual spastic way, with a bit of excitement. "No, you idiot." Derek said looking up at Stiles like if he was stupid. "That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott mumbled. Nina's head snapped to her brother as she heard the word 'she' leave his mouth. "Who?" She almost growled out-Derek was rubbing off on her, though not in the way she wanted. "What?" Derek breathed out, panting heavily. "Who...Who said 48 hours?"

"The one who shot you." Scott said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Nina looked between her brother and Derek and flinched when Derek's eyes flashed that electric blue color she had seen them take that day at the Hale house. The honking became even more desperate. "What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott scolded, as Derek pushed his head back. "That's what I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" Derek growled. "Derek, get up." Scott tried to order. Derek merely panted and glared at Scott with his electric blue eyes.

The honking around them grew as more and more cars were waiting behind Stiles' jeep and the crowd around them started multiplying. "Help me put him in your car." Scott said as he pulled Derek up by the shoulders. Nina rushed over to the side of the jeep and yanked open the door and almost fell from the sheer force of it opening. Scott quickly rushed Derek over and set him in the passenger seat as Nina hopped into the backseat. Scott closed the door after setting Derek in Stiles' passenger seat. "I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek said turning to him. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott protested. "'Cause she's an Argent. She's with them." Derek responded quickly. "Why should I help you?" Scott asked, trying to play hardball.

Nina crawled over to the front and crawled over Derek to face her twin head on. "Because if you don't help him, I swear to god, I will fry your little werewolf ass and show Allison those embarrassing, naked baby pictures of you!" Nina threatened glaring at her twin who swallowed hard, afraid of what his sister could possibly do. Derek raised an eyebrow at the girl leaning over his lap, in short shorts, that were riding up and exposing creamy, smooth skin. He quickly turned to Scott. "And because you need me." He said as a finally resort. Scott looked to the cars behind the jeep. "Fine. I'll try." He said as Stiles quickly hopped into the driver's seat. Scott sighed. "Get him out of here." He said to Stiles as he watched Nina move back to the backseat, noticing Derek's eyes lingering over her. "I hate you for this so much." Stiles bit out rather bitterly and peeled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Nina watched as Derek shrugged off his jacket, wincing in pain every time he moved an arm, which arm she didn't know yet. Stiles didn't seem to be too thrilled with having Derek in his car though, the look on his face pretty much proved it. She raised an eyebrow as Stiles slammed his phone down, but shrugged either way. She moved and sat down backwards in the gap between the two guys in the front of the car. She turned to Derek. "Are you okay?" She asked softly, looking him over. He looked worse than he did back at the school. Derek glanced up at her and gave her a weak glare. She rolled her eyes and started stroking his soft, luscious, jet black hair and she instantly felt Derek relax a bit.

Stiles looked over at Nina wide-eyed and mouth agape. He felt uncomfortable as he watched them in what seemed like a private, intimate moment. "Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?" He said watching Derek who looked just about ready to collapse. "We're almost there." Nina glanced to Stiles. "Almost where?" Nina and Derek asked at the same time and Nina felt her cheeks heat up. Stiles sighed and answered Derek. "Your house." Derek's head snapped to Stiles. "What?" He asked, not sure whether he had heard right. "No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked slightly spazzing out. Derek shook his head 'no.' "Not when I can't protect myself." Nina grabbed on to the back of Derek's seat-she had stopped stroking his hair by now-as Stiles pulled over to the side of the road. He turned to Derek as the car stopped. "What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet?" Stiles asked and Nina took it as her cue to move to the backseat. Stiles hmmed. "Are you dying?" Nina's eyes widened ans she landed a hard blow on the back of Stiles' head. "Not yet." Derek panted, growing weaker by the second. "I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles asked still spazzing out. Derek pulled up the sleeve of his left arm revealing a gaping hole oozing blood and some black liquid. Nina gagged and looked away. Stiles groaned. "Oh, my god. What is that?" Stiles glanced back at Derek's arm. "Oh, is that contagious?" Nina put her hand over her mouth to stop her from gagging again. "You know what, you should probably just get out." Stiles gagged. Nina chose that moment to slap the back of Stiles' head, yet again. "You can't throw him out. He's hurt." She told him. Stiles shrugged. "Watch me." He said.

"Start the car. Now" Derek said, panting slightly, his voice low and husky. Nina bit her lip, the man was too gorgeous. Stiles seemed shocked Derek was ordering him around. "I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay?"

"Stiles..." Nina warned as she caught the look on Derek's face. Hurt or not, Derek was still a werewolf, and that meant he could kill Stiles if Stiles didn't watch what he said. Stiles though, didn't heed her call. "In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Nina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She mumbled.

There was a few moments of silence as Derek stared Stiles down. "Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out..." He paused for a second. "With my teeth." Nina smirked, even if Derek had said that as a threat, she couldn't but find herself even more attracted to Derek. But she did feel bad for Stiles. "I told you so." She said as she smugly stared at Stiles who was frozen in fear. Stiles said nothing as he started the car and drove off.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do about him?" Stiles asked Scott through his phone just about ready to bang his head against something. Nina heard Stiles sigh as she ran her hand through Derek's hair. He wasn't looking too good and she was sure he was paler than ever at the moment. "And, by the way, he's starting to smell." She heard Stiles say. Nina sent him a look and she was sure Derek was sending him one too. "Like death." That earned him another blow to the head courtesy of Nina. "And your sister is getting awfully cozy with him." Nina sent Stiles a look and snatched the phone from him. "He's just jealous because he knows I'll let Derek see me naked and not him." Derek raised an eyebrow as Stiles' face turned beet red and he snatched the phone back.

"That was one time!" Stiles exclaimed holding up a finger to emphasize his point. Nina merely smirked and turned to Derek. "Stiles has seen you naked?" Derek asked, a slight growl in his voice that Nina didn't fail to notice. The younger McCall rolled her eyes and went back to stroking his hair. "No, but he did admit to wanting to see me naked..." She trailed off, shrugging it off .

Stiles sighed. "You're not going to believe where he's telling me to take you." He said handing Derek his phone. Derek took the phone but Nina didn't bother listening she was having a glaring competition with Stiles. After a few moments Stiles gave up. "I can't believe you told your brother that!" He exclaimed while Nina just shrugged and smirked. They both turned to Derek as they heard him tell Scott to find the bullet and hang up.

* * *

Nina knelt next to Derek as he plopped down on a stack of dog food sacks. "Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked. Derek held onto his arm and closed his eyes as he slumped against the wall. "It's a rare form of wolf's bane. He has to bring me that bullet." Derek panted. Nina's eyes watered as she looked him over; Derek was pale and weak-that much was obvious, and even had dark circles all around his eyes. He was dying. Nina felt her heart clench in her chest, Derek couldn't die, she wouldn't let him die.

"Why?" Stiles asked looking Derek over. Derek looked up at the awkward, spastic teen in front of him. "'Cause I'm gonna die without it." He said and Nina's heart dropped. "Tell Scott to hurry!" She urged Stiles as the tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she forced them back. Even Stiles looked worried.

Stiles quickly opened the door and Nina helped Derek up-with Stiles' help, of course. Derek held onto Stiles' back as Nina rushed in ahead of them and opened the double door's into where the vet operation table was. She turned to look at Derek and found him shirtless. "Oh my-" Nina breathed out resisting the urge to jump his bones right then and there. She saw the spiral tattoo on his back as he passed her and she gripped onto the wall so she wouldn't fall down.

Her eyes raked over his perfectly, chiseled body, he had a perfect six pack, and he looked even better than an Grecian god. He placed his arm on the operating table and Nina cringed the hole was still bleeding and all the veins in his arms were bulging out as if they would break through the skin at any minute.

Nina moved over next to Stiles who looked down at Derek's arm in disgusted fear. "You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good nights sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles commented inching back. Derek didn't pay attention to him as he looked down at his arm. "When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." He panted moving over to the cabinets and rummaging through them. Nina sent Stiles an anxious, pleading look. "'Positivity' just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" He commented.

Derek ignored Stiles again and just kept rummaging through the cabinets. "If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time...Last resort." Nina cringed, she feared that last resort more than anyone realized. "Which is?" She and Stiles asked in unison. Derek held up a small amputation saw. "You're gonna cut off my arm." He said and Nina let out a strangled breath.

Derek slammed the saw down onto the table and shoved it towards Stiles. "What? Me?" He looked at Derek in shock. "Why can't she do it?" He slid the saw over to Nina. "Oh no, I can't." She said sliding it back to Stiles and shaking her head. "Why not?" Stiles exclaimed looking over at Nina. Derek looked in between them but neither of them seemed to notice. "Because I can't" Nina said glaring up at Stiles-he was taller than her.

"Why!?" Stiles exclaimed yet again and Nina punched him in the arm. "Because, he's too damn sexy to only have one arm!" Nina exclaimed at the top of her lungs as Stiles stared at her. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment as she realized what she had said. Looking over at Derek, she noticed his eyes focused intently on her. "And, all the...blood and...stuff..." She ended pathetically averting both guys' gazes. Derek went back to tying the blue elastic on his arm. "What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asked leaning on the table. Nina let out another strangled breath she didn't like this. Both boys turned to look at her. "I don't like death talk." Was all she struggled to get out. "It'll heal if it works." Derek said with a mouth full of blue elastic.

Stiles cringed away from Derek's bloody arm. "I don't know if I can do this." He almost gagged over his words. "Why not?" Derek asked still with a mouthful of blue elastic. As he usually did Stiles bit back with sarcasm. "Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles exclaimed. Derek looked exasperated. "You faint at the sight of blood?" Stiles shook his head. "No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Derek sighed shaking his head. "All right, fine." He panted. "How about this? Either you cut off my arm or I'm gonna cut off your head." The threat didn't seem to get to Stiles though Nina could tell he was absolutely serious. "Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any..." He was quickly cut off as Derek grabbed him and pulled him forward. "Oh, my god. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it." Stiles exclaimed trying to keep his cool even though Derek was scaring him shit-less.

Nina watched as Derek threw up a black liquid and cringed, that was disgusting- but he was still gorgeous. "Holy god, what the hell is that?" Stiles whined sounding at he was just about to cry. "It's my body trying to heal itself." Derek panted sounding out of breath. "Well, it's not doing a very good job at it." Stiles whined. Nina rolled her eyes and helped Derek stand up straight. "Now. You gotta do it now." Derek panted glancing up at Stiles. "Look, honestly, I don't think I can." Stiles cringed away.

"Just do it!" Derek yelled his head still laying on the table as Nina held his shoulders whispering calming words in his ear, even though he could hear her heart fluttering just like a hummingbird. Stiles complied after being scared out of his mind grabbing the saw and revving it before holding it over Derek's arm. "Oh, my god." He groaned. He placed it on Derek's upper arm just below the blue elastic tape. Nina looked away, burying her head in Derek's naked, muscular back, she couldn't bare to witness this.

"Stiles! Nina!" They heard Scott's voice call out. Nina and Stiles looked up. "Scott!" They both called out, relieved, as Scott burst through the door. Nina let out a nervous laugh.

Scott looked from Derek's bloody infected arm to Stiles and the saw he was holding. "What the hell are you doing?" He exclaimed. The saw thudded as Stiles sighed-a smile finding it's way onto his lips-and placed it down on the metal table. "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." He sighed. "Did you get it?" Derek asked still laying with his head on the table. Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out the golden colored bullet and handed it to Derek.

Derek sat up and Nina moved over to his side as he held the bullet up. "What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asked. "I'm gonna..." Derek panted as his body started swaying to the side. "I'm gonna..." Nina let out a shriek as Derek fell to the floor. In an instant she was on her knees and by Derek's side. "Derek! Wake up!" She said anxiously shaking him trying not to let panic take over her. Stiles came over and grabbed Derek's face and slapped him a few times before Nina shoved him out of the way as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Wake up damn it!" She sobbed as she punched his rock hard chest. Nina couldn't hear or see anything around her except Derek, he was the only thing she cared about at the moment. He couldn't die on her, not now, not ever. There was only one thing she could think of doing and just the mere thought made her want to throw up, it was so cliched; but the only thing that came to mind.

With out another thought Nina bent down to Derek and roughly pressed her lips against his. After a few seconds, Nina felt Derek's lips move against hers and her eyes shot open only to be met with a pair of bright green orbs staring at her. Nina quickly detached herself and panted as her face burned with embarrassment. "I think he's dying!" Stiles called out to Scott. Nina's eyes widened. Had Stiles seen her kiss Derek? Nina felt like throwing up, if Stiles saw...Oh god, he'd never let her live this down. "I think he's dead."

"I got it!" Scott exclaimed but Nina's eyes were focused intensely on Derek-who was still unconscious on the floor. "Please don't kill me for this." Stiles said silently from beside her. Next thing she knew Stiles was groaning in pain from beside her after punching Derek in the face.

That seemed to wake Derek up though, Nina let out a sigh. Maybe he wouldn't remember the kiss? He was unconscious anyways, he'd probably think it was his imagination. Yeah, that was good, right?

She watched as Scott and Stiles helped Derek up and she followed gripping onto the cabinets for support. She watched as Derek bit off the top of the bullet and sprawled the herbs inside it onto the table. He grabbed a lighter-where he got it from she had no clue-and set the herbs on fire making them spark up for a few seconds until the fire died down and was replaced by blue smoke. She watched and moaned in pain as Derek shoved the herbs into his wound pressing down and howling in pain.

She watched helplessly as Derek fell onto the floor groaning in pain, letting out loud, menacing growls. Nina moved forward towards him only to be held back by her twin who gripped onto her waist as she let out more tears-though she hadn't noticed them, the two werewolves in the room on the other hand smelt the salty tears.

"That was awesome." Stiles breathed out as they watched the wound on Derek's arm completely disappear. "Yes!" He cheered earning a look from both twins. Derek slowly got up and Nina rushed to his side. "Are you okay?" She and Scott managed to ask at the same time. Derek looked up at Nina's tear stained face as he sat on a nearby stool. "Well, except for the agonizing pain." He said sarcastically. She heard Stiles said something but she didn't pay too much attention as she knelt down in front of Derek. "You sure you're okay?" She breathed out. Derek looked at the girl and felt something grip at his chest, almost suffocating him. Derek stood up straight and faced the two younger males in the room. "Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us all alone, you got that?" Scott said "And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything.." Nina was quick to break her brother's rant. "Are you stupid!" She yelled at him, shoving him backwards with one push. "You're gonna get yourself killed! And Derek too! God, Scott! Isn't it enough that you're already replacing me with Allison? What's next? You're going to join their family?" Tears were pouring down Nina's face at this point as she stared her twin down. She had had enough of her twin ignoring her , enough of being alone, enough of being second best all of a sudden.

"They don't care about you." She sobbed. "As soon as they find out what you are they're going to cut you up into pieces, just like they did to Derek's sister!" Nina chocked on a sob as she stared at her twin and Stiles' shocked faces. "Nin-" Scott began, trying to reach out and grab her but Nina cut him off and moved away from him. "No, Scott!" She yelled. "You obviously don't care about anything except your precious little Allison! So just go, run to her, and leave me alone like you've been doing. I don't care anymore..." She trailed off turning and leaving the Vet's office.

She didn't get to far as she found herself in front of a shirtless Derek. She stared at his shirtless form through cloudy eyes. "Come on, you and your brother need to see something." He said. Nina let out a strangled sob. "I don't want to go anywhere with him." She let out. "Don't worry I'll be there to keep you from killing him." Derek smirked and Nina let out a small chuckle. "Fine." She breathed out. She loved any excuse to go anywhere with him.

Nina turned and was making her way back inside when she felt Derek's breath on the back of her neck. "I know about the kiss."

* * *

Nina sighed rubbing her eyes once again as Derek pulled up to the Beacons Crossing Home for long term care. The car ride was awkward-to say the least- but she enjoyed being in Derek's car, it smelled like him. She was riding shot gun, Scott was in the back-he was going to in the front but his angered younger, twin sister shoved him into the back with deadly force for a girl who weighed no more than a hundred pounds.

Throughout the car ride Scott tried countless of times to talk to his twin, but she just ignored him every time. After about the eighth time Scott gave up and stayed quiet as Derek drove.

Now though, they were at this place... Scott was about to get out after his sister-only she slammed the door in his face and the followed after Derek. "What are we doing here?" Scott asked, looking around. He followed Derek-who ignored his question-and his sister inside the institution.

The three of them walked into a darkened room, the only person inside was a man sitting in a wheelchair, though to Nina it seemed like he was paralyzed. "Who is he? The twins asked in perfect unison as they both stared up at Derek. Derek only looked down at the man in the wheelchair. "My uncle." He said clenching his jaw. "Peter Hale." Scott looked awkwardly between Derek and his uncle. "Is he...Like you, a werewolf?" Derek turned to the younger beta before looking back at his uncle. "He was. Now he's barely even human." Nina watched as Derek got a far away look in his eyes. "Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire." Nina winced at the mental image she got. "Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor." Scott looked up to Derek again. "So...What makes you so sure that they set the fire?" He asked and Nina rolled her eyes. Derek scoffed. "'Cause they're the only ones who knew about us."

"Well...then they had a reason." Scott shrugged and Nina scoffed. "You're unbelievable. They murdered ten people and you're still defending them?" She asked her twin as the rage built up inside her. "You tell me what justifies this." Derek growled grabbing his uncles face and turning it to the side. Nina winced as she saw the terrible burn marks on the side of the man's face. "They say they'll only kill adults, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do." Derek growled at Scott. "And it's what Allison will do." Nina scoffed.

"What are you doing?" A woman's voice rang in through the room. They turned and saw a woman in a nurses uniform standing at the doorway. "How did you get in here?" Derek spared her a glance. "We were just leaving." He said grabbing Nina and leading her in front of him as Scott followed behind him.

* * *

Nina rolled over in her bed once more. She couldn't sleep and her forehead was pounding with an oncoming headache. All of the days events were still running through her head and frustrated her to know end. She hadn't realized just how abandoned she felt until she snapped at Scott earlier that night. Truth was she was jealous. Jealous of all the time Scott spent with Allison . All their lives she had been the most important person to Scott and now she felt like leftover meatloaf; sitting in the back of the fridge, ignored by everyone.

She groaned and rolled onto her side facing the wall. How pathetic could she get? She was jealous of her brothers girlfriend because she felt like she was being replaced and now she was comparing herself to meatloaf? This was a new low Nina had never experienced before. And then there was the whole kissing Derek thing. She let out a frustrated growl as her face caught on fire. She was more than pathetic, she was Stiles now.

The fact that Derek even knew about the kiss was even worse. How the hell did he even know about it? He was supposed to be unconscious for Christ sake! She groaned again rolling on to her back. Derek probably thought she was some sort of maniacal crazy person who was obsessed with him. Ugh! Why did she have to even kiss him?

Because he's delicious and you want him! An annoying little voice inside of her head sang out and she let out another growl. Well, if he did think she was crazy, he was probably right.

Rolling on to her side Nina sighed-she lost count by then on just how many times she had sighed-and stared at the light pink wall. Her life was completely ruined and over.

Thud! Nina tensed as she heard the thud come from her window which just so happened to be just a few feet away from her bed. She reached under her pillow slowly, grabbing the small mace can she had begun hiding under there.

She quickly sat up and held the mace out in her hand, ready to fire if need be. She almost gasped as she met a pair of all too familiar jade colored eyes. "Derek?" she whispered as the wolf stared down at her, a few feet away from her bed.

He slowly advanced on her, never breaking their eye contact. Nina was silent-surprisingly-as Derek approached her. Neither of them said anything as Derek stopped right next to her bed. They stared at each other for a moment before Derek grasped her upper arms and bent down toasted her roughly pressing his lips onto her own. Nina gasped and Derek took the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue. Nina stood shocked for a few seconds before her eyes closed and her arms snaked around his neck pulling him down on top of her as she laid back on the bed.

They kissed with a feverish, hungry desire. Derek quickly positioned himself on Nina's bed and yanked the covers off of her, not breaking the kiss as his hand softly made it's way up her thigh slowly. They both felt the electric sparks that ran under their skin every time they touched and with every kiss that took their breaths away.

They were running out of oxygen though, and Derek quickly detached his lips from hers. He stared down at the girl, panting and out of breath from their feverish kissing. Neither of them said anything as they stared at each other. All it took was for Nina to blink once, when she opened her eyes Derek was gone. She panted and sat up. What the he'll was that? Had Derek really sneaked into her room and kissed her? Or had her crazy, overactive imagination deceived her?

Nina placed a finger on her swollen throbbing lips. Nope. That was no dream. That had been real. Nina groaned and placed her head in her hands. What the hell was going on?


	5. The Tell

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Happy holidays! I want to thank all of you for all the tremendous amount of support this story has been getting and all the reviews, you guys are just effing awesome! :D. So, here's my gift to you all - i know some of you have been anxiously awaiting it lol. Hope you guys enjoy today and this chapter :3. Don't forget to review! They make me happy :3

* * *

Chapter Five: The Tell

Nina ran a hand through her hair as she scavenged through the aisles of the for something decent to watch seeing how she was bored. Scott was out somewhere, she didn't really care where, they hadn't talked since she had screamed at him in the vet's office the other day. She made it a point to avoid him every chance she got. Surprisingly it was rather easy, considering they lived in the same house and their rooms were only several feet away from each other. They still hadn't talked and Nina seriously doubted that they would any time soon. If they were to talk, Scott would have to go to her, not the other way around.

She was so distracted looking at every movie title she didn't notice Jackson walked into the store. "Can somebody help me find _The Notebook_?" Nina poked her head into the next aisle only to find Jackson looking around waiting for help. "Jackson?" She snickered. Jackson glanced back at her and looked her over. "What do you want McCall?" He sneered and Nina rolled her eyes. "Nothing." she shrugged moving over to the aisle he was standing next to. "You're the one yelling and disturbing my concentration." She scanned the dvd's placed on the stands. She groaned in disappointment, nothing interesting either. She was really starting to consider not coming back to the video store. They never had anything good to watch and she'll be damned if she was stuck watching some lame romantic movie while her romantic life was non-existent.

"Hello?" Jackson called out looking around and finding no one. Nina looked up from the dvd she was looking at as the lights began flickering on and off and the telephone began ringing. She looked over where the guy who had been working there had been changing the lights, only to find him gone. "What the hell?" She whispered as she dropped the dvd and moved over to Jackson's side. "Is anybody working here?" Jackson asked looking around. Nina looked around as the nerves began to creep up her spine. "I just saw the guy..." She trailed off pointing lamely to the abandoned ladder.

Jackson looked down at Scott's younger sister and narrowed his eyes. He didn't have a problem with her, just her twin, she was somewhat tolerable when she wasn't around the other McCall. And at least she was somewhat quiet.

The phone kept ringing and that just made Nina all the more nervous, she moved a bit closer to Jackson-unconsciously, she'd never be too close to him if she was in her right mind. "You gotta be kidding me." Jackson whispered. Nina looked around. Somehow none of this was siting right with her, there was something so wrong with this scenario. She walked along with Jackson towards the back of the store, looking down every aisle looking for any of sign of the guy who worked there.

Nina bumped into Jackson's back as he stopped in front of her. "What the hell, Jackson?" She groaned moving over to his side so she would crash into him the next time he stopped. "What is that?" Jackson asked looking forward. Nina's forehead scrunched up in confusion as she looked at the thing sticking out from behind one of the stands. The closer they got, the more Nina's fears were reassured, she saw legs and feet. "Please tell me he's napping." She whispered as they slowly reached the last stand. Nina was the first to turn and she shrieked in fear.

There on the floor with his eyes wide open, and a slit throat that was still oozing blood. "Oh my god..." She breathed out, all of her fears were realized.

Jackson backed away in fear as he looked down at the still bleeding corpse. Bumping into the ladder and knocking down the light's making the video store go dark. Nina looked around, now she was completely scared out of her mind. She froze as she heard a low growl coming from behind them and the cold chill running down her spine told her that was not the growl of a mountain lion. "Jackson, we gotta get out of here." She whispered quietly trying to control her nerves, but Jackson was looking at her, he was staring wide-eyed at something behind her. Nina knew she'd regret this, but she slowly crept around, coming face to face with bright, blood-red colored eyes and a large hairy body.

Nina was frozen to the spot as the large creature growled at her. "The alpha..." She whispered under her breath, staring at the hideous beast in front of her. Nina swallowed hard as her breathing back more and more shallow. She almost didn't notice as Jackson pulled her behind one of the stands, away from the awful creature. They were both breathing heavily from the fear. "Stay here." Jackson whispered to her as he stuck his head out into the aisle slowly. He found the aisle empty, but quickly ducked back behind the shelf he and Nina were hiding behind when he saw a black blur rush by. "What the hell is that thing?" Jackson panted in a panic. Nina shook her head. "Come on we can't stay here." She said standing up and pulling Jackson up with her. There was another growl and Nina inched out to look in the aisle like Jackson had done before. She went back into hiding behind the shelves as a loud banging noise rang through the store.

Like a domino effect one by one the shelves began falling down one on top of each other. "Come on!" Nina exclaimed grabbing Jackson's hand and trying to run for it, pulling Jackson along with her. She felt when Jackson shoved her back and she crash landed into the aisle. Nina groaned, an aching pain shooting up her leg and waist. Nina turned to find Jackson half buried under the stack of fallen shelves. "Jackson!" She exclaimed rushing over to his side.

She slid on to her knees and tried lifting the heavy shelf off of him. It barely even moved. "What the hell are you doing McCall?!" He exclaimed, trying to lift himself up. "Get out of here! Run!" He yelled at Nina who only shook her head. "Are you crazy!" She yelled back. "I'm not leaving you here!" She tried to lift the shelf off Jackson's legs once more, but again it didn't even move. They heard the growling all around them and Nina's panic rose even higher. Jackson's groaning was not helping her either. Nina gasped as she saw the alpha move in closer towards Jackson. "Stay still and be quiet." She whispered to Jackson-even though she knew the alpha had probably heard her and could probably hear their pounding heart beats. Nina stood and grabbed a broken metal rod that was lying near by. "McCall what the hell are you doing?" Jackson hissed as he laid his head on the carpeted floor and closed his eyes from the pain of the heavy shelf crushing his legs.

She moved over to the side as the alpha crept closer and closer to Jackson almost to the point where it was on top of him. That's when Nina swung and bashed the rod in the side of the alpha's head. The beast barely moved. But she did manage to piss it off a hell of a lot more than it probably already was. Nina whimpered. "Oh, not a good idea..." She backed up away from the alpha as it's head snapped in her direction, it fangs bared, and blood eyes intently focused on her. Well, at least she managed to get it's attention away from Jackson. It growled and snapped it's jaw at her. Now it wanted to kill her. Great, now she was sure she was turning into Stiles, she was even making stupid decisions like him.

Nina shrieked as the alpha growled and moved closer to her. Nina quickly turned and dashed off towards the front of the store.

She didn't get to far as she felt herself flying through the air only to land on the ground seconds later, her head throbbing in pain as it made contact with the metal rod in her hand. "Nina!" She heard Jackson yell from behind her and if it weren't for the throbbing pain in her head and the blurriness in her vision she would've taken some time to be surprised that Jackson even knew her name. She didn't have time to dwell too much on that as a growl erupted around her. Nina stood up-despite the dizziness- gripping onto the metal rod for dear life. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her head was throbbing, pressing a hand to her head she felt the sticky liquid protruding out of it. She groaned, now it could track her by scent.

Nina moved back over to Jackson's side. "Are you okay?" She asked kneeling down by him again. "Are you stupid McCall?" Jackson hissed. "What the hell are you still doing here? Run!"

"No! I'm not leaving you hear to die! No matter how much of a pain in the ass you are!" She hissed back wiping away the blood dripping down her forehead and into her eyes. She tried to lift the shelf once more, but it was no use, the only thing she succeeded in doing was tiring herself out. "Crap I can't lift it up." She mumbled to herself as a loud growl resonated from behind her. Nina's slowly turned around to come face to face with the alpha once more. She was breathing heavily as the beast shifted to it's weight to it's hind legs ready to pounce. Nina gripped onto the rod, as the alpha growled at her. "Nina! Run!" Jackson was yelling from behind her but Nina ignored him as she had her stare down with the alpha.

What the hell was she supposed to do now? She had to get out of there and find someone, for Jackson's sake and her own, but right now mostly Jackson. There was only one thing she could do; run like hell. She waited anxiously as she saw the alpha pounce at her and she swung the rod at it. She didn't stay to see what happened next and instantly took off towards the front of the store.

Nina ran and ran, her heart pounding against her chest, her legs burning-just about read to give out, she was so close to the door. She reached out to it, just a bit further... Nina shrieked as she felt her body lurch forward and crash onto the floor. She groaned in pain, clutching her stomach. Now she was bleeding and would probably have severe bruises in the morning. She heard the growling behind her but she didn't dare to look back. Nina crawled over slowly, painfully aware that the beast behind her was taunting her. It wanted her to know she was alone, that she was in it's power, and that it was going to kill her. Nina sat up, her back facing the windows as the alpha slowly made it's way towards her. She was panting heavily. The alpha bared it's fangs to her and she whimpered. This was it, she was going to die and not even see her seventeenth birthday.

Just as Nina had given up hope, the glass behind her shattered. She shut her eyes as she heard another growl ring out as glass shard rained down over her. Before she knew it someone had grabbed her and she felt like she was flying. "Nina!" She heard the familiar voice call out as she was set down on something hard. "Derek?" Her heart skipped a bit as she opened her eyes and found Derek kneeling in front of her. She let out a breath, but before she could even say anything her brother's voice broke the silence. "Nina!" She felt herself being enveloped in a hug. Nina turned and hugged her brother back. "Are you okay? What happened?" Scott began shooting question after frantic question.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She said standing up, realizing the were on the roof of the video store. She shook her brother off of her. "You're bleeding." Derek said looking her over. Nina nodded. "Yeah. I hit my head with the metal rod running away from the alpha..." She trailed off holding her head as the pounding increased. "The alpha attacked you?" Scott exclaimed and Nina nodded. "Yeah it attacked Jackson and I..." Nina's eyes widened. "Oh my god, Jackson!" She ran over to the edge of the building only to walk back from the edge slowly as she saw the swarm of police cars and an ambulance. She saw Jackson walk out of the video store. "Never mind he's fine." She shrugged.

The three of them looked down at the scene below them, Jackson kept screaming at Stiles' dad that he wanted to go home. "Besides, you should be out looking for Nina McCall!" They heard Jackson yell and Nina felt herself shrink backwards. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. "It's Stiles." She told the two wolves. "Answer it. We don't need a search party looking for you." Derek said not taking his eyes off the scene under them. Nina looked away from him awkwardly and answered Stiles. "Stall for me, I'm on the roof with Scott and Derek, the alpha attacked Jackson and I." She said and quickly hung up.

Nina walked over to her brother and her crush who were leaning on the edge of the roof, over looking the scene-she was surprised no one had spotted them yet. She walked over and stood in between the two of them. "Starting to get it?" Derek asked both of them as the twins shared a look. "Uh, I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why." Scott commented as he watched the paramedics wheel the gurney onto the ambulance. "I mean, this isn't standard practice, right?" Derek glanced down at Scott. "We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?" Nina looked up at Derek waiting for the answer. "No. We're predators." Derek said. "We don't have to be killers."

"Then why is he a killer?" The twins exclaimed not understanding what the heck was going on. "That's what we're going to find out." Derek said turning around and walking away. Nina walked after him wincing as pain shot up her leg. Derek stopped in front of her and crouched down. "Get on my back." He said and Nina needn't be told twice. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her up, his hands holding onto her thighs so she wouldn't slip off him. Scott sent his sister a look and she gave him one right back. Scott rolled his eyes-his way of admitting defeat and followed after Derek.

None of them noticing the spiral under their feet.

* * *

"You know, I have a life too." Scott protested as the three of them walked into the Hale house, and Derek trudged up the stairs. "No you don't." Derek quickly replied. "Yes, I do!" Scott protested. Nina sighed. "Here we go." She walked over and stood on the stairs next to Derek. "Don't kill him." She said as Scott went off in a rant. "I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or..."

"Part of his pack." Nina and Derek quickly corrected. Scott raised an eyebrow at the latter two. Now they were even saying things in unison? Something was up with those two, but Scott wasn't too sure if he wanted to know what it was. "Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing Chemistry." Nina groaned. "I forgot about that. Well, at least I don't have to go I'm passing everything." She thought out loud. "You wanna do homework? Or do you want to not die?" Derek asked sarcastically.

"I want to not have to go through another encounter with the alpha." Nina mumbled. "Especially if I end up looking like this again." She gestured towards her face. Both boys glanced at her and Nina rolled her eyes. "Don't mind me."

"You have less than a week until the full moon." Derek reminded the younger beta. "You don't kill with him he kills you." Scott was pacing around in front of the stairs. "Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?" He asked. "It's a rite of passage into his pack." Derek explained. Nina groaned holding her head that was pounding in pain. "You know what else is a rite of passage?" Scott asked.

"You shutting up so my head doesn't hurt as much?" Nina offered from her position on the stairs, still holding her throbbing head. "No." Scott almost growled at his sister who sneered at him. "Graduating from high school." He emphasized the graduating part. Nina shrugged her grades were perfect she had nothing to worry about, Scott on the other hand, well; let's just say there was a reason he had to go to the parent teacher conference. "And you don't have to kill anyone to do it!" Derek rolled his eyes, Scott was so over dramatic, it really got on his nerves. "Why can't you just find him yourself?"

Nina groaned. "Scott," She said softly turning to her twin. "We've been through this, he can't without you. Now, I was attacked by that thing tonight, I hit my head on a metal pole-it really hurts and your screaming isn't helping." She smiled sarcastically and Scott cringed thinking back to the incident earlier that night. He chose to ignore his sister's warning-something he knew he'd later regret. "Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?" He asked Derek. "Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you." Derek said exasperated with Scott, who was rolling his head around obviously not liking what he was hearing. "You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him."

Scott looked thoughtful. "So if I help you, you can stop him?" He wanted to make sure what happened tonight with his little sister never happened again. "Not alone." Derek told him. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes an individual more powerful."

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Scott asked exasperated. He heard his sister snort. "Wouldn't be the first time." He heard her mumble and he sent her a glare. "Because I'm gonna teach you." Derek exclaimed just about ready to smack him around a bit. "Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm? Right after you were hit?" Scott nodded dumbly as Nina slumped on the railing holding her head in pain. "Yeah I changed back." Derek nodded and m-hmed. "And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right?" Scott nodded.

"You were hit by a car?" Nina exclaimed from behind him. Scott nodded stiffly staring at his twin in utter confusion while she pouted, like an immature five year old. "Nobody ever tells me anything..." she trailed off, mumbling a few profanities under her breath knowing full well the two wolves in the room could hear her. "Ten years of martial arts training and I get beat up by a giant dog..." Derek sent Scott a confused look. Scott merely gave him a don't-even-bother-asking-look and shrugged.

Derek walked down the stairs until he stood right in front of Scott. "What's the common denominator?" he asked. Scott shrugged shaking his head. Derek grabbed Scott's hand and applied pressure until Scott was groaning and kneeling in front of him in pain. "What is...What the hell are you doing?" Scott exclaimed. Nina was instantly over at her twins side-granted still dizzy from the blood loss."What...the...hell..." She slurred falling to her knees next to her twin. "It'll heal." Derek assured them as he bent down applying more and more pressure on Scott's hand. Only when Scott was almost sprawled out on the floor, did Derek let go. "It still hurts!" Scott yelled gripping onto his hand in pain.

Derek, who was making his way up the stairs by then, turned and stared at the younger beta and his almost-unconscious twin sister. "And that's what keeps you human. Pain." Derek explained his eyes shifting from Scott to Nina. Scott groaned as his fingers started popping back into place and healing. Derek gestured to Scott's hand. "Maybe you will survive." He commented, almost sarcastically-though Nina couldn't be sure, her vision was starting to become terribly blurry.

The twins watched as Derek turned once more and made his way up the stairs, leaving them alone. Scott glared at his retreating form until he was out of sight. He stood and helped up his little sister. He watched as she swayed, holding her head, her eyes half-closed. "Come on, sis, let's go home." He said softly holding onto her. Nina nodded and leaned into her brother, almost completely unconscious now. Scott sighed as he felt his sister go limp in his arms, his eyes filled with tears as he looked down at her disheveled and blood-stained form. He had failed her. He had failed to protect his little sister, his twin, his other half. The only person who he knew would always love him unconditionally-besides mom. He sighed and slipped his arms under her knees, lifting her lightly up into his arms. Unaware of a pair of jade eyes following his every move.

* * *

"Hey Allison." Nina smiled watching as Allison quickly shoved several balloons into her locker. She raised an eyebrow as the other girl turned to look at her. "Are you okay?" Allison nodded shutting her locker quickly and turning towards the snickering Nina. "What's up?" Allison asked a smile lighting up her face, Nina couldn't help but smile back. "Actually, I just came to give you this," She handed her brother's girlfriend a small gift bag. "And wish you a happy birthday." Allison took the bag in shock, how did Nina know it was her birthday, she looked at Nina suspiciously. Nina shrugged. "Lydia texted me." She explained and watched Allison's make an 'o' shape. "Come to think of it, how did she even get my number?" Nina mumbled to herself. Allison looked in the bag and laughed. "Candy?" She asked taking out a roll of sweetarts and looking over the female McCall. She watched as the other McCall scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"I couldn't figure out what to get you so I figured something sweet, plus Scott would probably do it." She laughed as she saw the blush spread over Allison's cheeks. "And I can see I was right." Allison laughed shaking her head.

"Hey, I heard you were at the video store last night, are you okay?" Allison's face scrunched up in worry and Nina resisted the urge to look away. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a few battle scars; nothing too serious." Nina lifted her hair to show her the spot where she had banged her head with the metal pole. Allison sucked in a breath a she saw the scar on Nina's temple. "You sure you're okay? That looks like it hurts."

Nina shrugged. "It's not that bad." She said as she spotted her twin getting closer to them. "I gotta get going. I'll see you around." She waved and turned around walking away, looking for Stiles.

* * *

"Just a friendly reminder..." Mr. Harris' voice rang out through the classroom. "Parent/teacher conferences are tonight." Cue the silent groans and ducking of teenagers. "Student's below a 'c' average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." Nina sent a disbelieving look to Stiles. Was this guy serious? Shame and self-disgust? They were teenagers! They felt no shame or self-disgust! Stiles shrugged back at her as Mr. Harris stood by her desk. "Can I help you, Adrian?" She asked, knowing it got on his nerves.

Mr. Harris seemed to cringe as he looked down at her. "I suggest you show up tonight as well, Miss McCall." Nina's eyebrow shot up. "Why?" She asked slowly. She had the highest GPA in the class why did she need to show up? Mr. Harris said nothing and kept walking stopping next to Stiles-who was highlighting his chemistry book like crazy. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" Stiles looked up then glancing up at his teacher then back at Nina who was in a fit of giggles seeing his dazed look and the highlighter cap in between his lips.

The sound of the door opening and shutting stole everyone's attention and they all turned to the door. They watched as Jackson slid into his seat-in back of Nina-and Mr. Harris walk up to him. Nina turned around and stared at Jackson as Mr. Harris left him side after telling him to let him know if anything. She frowned. That was no fair, she was attacked by the "mountain lion"-aka Alpha- too and she wasn't getting any special treatment. Nina glared at Harris' retreating back and almost pouted, almost, she was too busy cursing at him in three different languages in her head.

"Hey, McCall." Nina turned to face Jackson. "I do have a first name you know." She reminded him smiling at him sarcastically. Jackson rolled his eyes, he wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. "Whatever." He dismissed her statement. "What the hell happened to you last night ?" Nina sighed, she knew she'd have to explain sooner or later, though she hoped it would be later. Oh well what could she do now, except answer? "I broke the window and ran that thing for a few blocks. I tried to go back to the store but Scott had heard about the attack on the video store, so as I was walking back he saw me and took me to the hospital." Jackson gave her a suspicious look. "So. Are you okay..?" She asked trying to avert his attention from her lame excuse of a story. Jackson eyed her suspiciously but nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." Nina nodded showing him the scar on her temple. "Lucky you." She commented.

Jackson looked like he was about to say something else but never got the chance as Harris assigned a chapter in the book and Nina rolled her eyes giving him a half-assed smile and turning back around.

"Mr. Stilinski." Nina's head snapped to Stiles who looked at her-highlighter cap still in his mouth-as Harris called his name, looking at the board and not at him. Very rude in Nina's opinion. "Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry not a coloring book." He said in his usual condescending way. Nina snickered a bit but stopped as she caught Stiles' glare. Stiles put his head back and spit out the cap, catching it without looking. "Nice." Nina said aloud as Stiles bowed down mockingly.

Nina shook her head and snickered not taking her eyes off Stiles as everyone else went back to do their own thing. She saw him lean forward towards Danny. And they whispered a few things between each other-that Nina couldn't hear-Stiles went from worried to confused as Danny went from annoyed to worried to confused. Nina couldn't help the laugh that burst out of her chest as she saw Stiles fall off his stool and onto the floor.

Oh, Stiles.

* * *

Nina smacked the back of Stiles' head as he spazzed out in front of Lydia's bedroom door.

Turns out Lydia had been there the night Nina and Jackson had been attacked, granted she was in the car, but still she was there; technically. And Lydia had also missed out on school that day. So Stiles and Nina decided to go pay her a visit and see if she was alright. Stiles was doing it because he had been in love with her since well, forever. Nina, on the other hand, just wanted to know what she saw so she could tell Derek-she figured he'd want to know and that would give her a chance to see him again.

Stiles calmed down as Lydia's mom opened the door and announced their arrival. "Honey, there's a Nina and Stiles here to see you." Mrs. Martin said sweetly. Lydia didn't bother turning around as she said. "What the hell is a "stiles"?" Nina patted Stiles arm, that must've hurt his ego. Mrs. Martin turned to the two teens a bit embarrassed. "She took a little something to ease her nerves." She explained. "You guys can go in." Nina nodded and plastered on a embarrassed smile. "Thanks Mrs. Martin." She said as the woman left.

Nina and Stiles shared a look as Lydia-in a blue baby-doll-turned to them. "What are you doing here?" Nina patted Stiles' back. "This is all you Stilinski." She smirked and sat on an empty chair by Lydia's bed. Stiles remained at the end of Lydia's bed. "I-" Nina cleared her throat. "We were just making sure you were okay." Stiles corrected. Nina stared at Lydia as she awkwardly began to lick her lips. "Why?" She asked looking at her nails while Nina watched her completely fascinated. She patted the empty space on her bed looking up at Stiles. Nina giggled as Stiles sat down stiffly next to Lydia. "Because I was worried about you today." Stiles said. "So worried." Nina nodded as she smiled down at Lydia-who like she had just noticed the other girls presence. She smiled dazedly at Nina before turning back to Stiles and grabbing his upper arm. "How are you feeling?" Stiles asked before stiffening once more. Nina giggled once again, as she thought of the word stiffening, it was too funny.

She almost burst out laughing as she saw Lydia sit up and move super close to Stiles' face, the look on Stiles' face was priceless. "I feel...Fantastic." Lydia said, all over Stiles. Stiles looked so uncomfortable it only made Nina burst into another fit of giggles, especially when he started punching his own leg. "Oh." Stiles' eyes widened as he reached over and grabbed the bottle of pills on Lydia's nightstand. He looked from the pill bottle to Lydia. "Bet you can't say, uh, "I saw Suzy sittin' in a shoeshine shop" ten times fast."

Lydia glanced at Stiles. "I saw Shuzy..."She began and Nina giggled. "I shaw..." Lydia tried again as Stiles stared down at her. He put the pills back in their original place as Nina frowned and looking at the no longer happy-go-luck Lydia as she stared off into space. "I saw..." Lydia whispered and Nina and Stiles shared a look.

"What? Lydia, what did you see?" Stiles grabbed her arm softly as the drugged up strawberry blonde kept looking out into space her expression growing more and more frightened by the minute. "Something." She whispered. "Something like...a mountain lion?" Nina offered trying to help out. Lydia kept looking out into space. "A mountain lion." She repeated almost lie a robot. Stiles nodded his head copying Lydia. "Are you sure you saw a mountain lion, or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?" Stiles asked watching Lydia waiting for some sort of emotion or anything. "A mountain lion." Lydia repeated bobbing her head a bit. Stiles reached over the dazed Lydia and grabbed the stuffed giraffe. "What's this?" He asked Lydia holding the stuffed animal out to her. Lydia turned to him. "A mountain lion." She said staring at the giraffe.

Nina turned to her awkward buzz-cut teen. "She is higher than high itself." Stiles wasn't looking at Nina he was too busy staring down at Lydia who had her head on his thigh. Nina held back the laugh when she saw Stiles' face as he made a quiet 'o' with his mouth and leaned away from the girl on his lap. "Oh, my..." He gasped as Nina giggled to herself. "Need some help?" She giggled, trying to control her laughter as she looked over her friend. "Please!" Stiles gasped out as he felt Lydia wiggle on his lap. He whimpered a bit as Nina went into another fit of giggles but managed to get out of the seat and peel Lydia off of Stiles, only to have Lydia attach herself to Nina's middle.

"Nina, you're so pretty..." Lydia stirred as Nina detached Lydia's arms and laid her on her bed. "Uh, I'll let you get back to the whole post-traumatic stress thing." Stiles said backing up as Nina made her way over to him. They were almost out the door when they heard Lydia's voice. "Stay." Stiles eyes opened wide and he barged into the room. He looked behind him to Nina who just shrugged. He made his way inside the rookm and shut the door in Nina's face. "You're going to regret this." She warned through the closed door.

It only took about two minutes until Stiles ripped the door open. Nina raised any eyebrow. "Done already?" She asked only to be pulled into the room. "What the-" Stiles cut her off. "Look at this." He shoved Lydia's phone in front of Nina's face.

Nina gasped as she saw the alpha appear on the phone screen. "That's the alpha." Stiles nodded. "Lydia saw the alpha!" Stiles sighed and took back Lydia's phone. "Send it to me." Nina said and Stiles nodded as he fumbled around with the phone a bit. "Come on, let's go." Stiles said leading Nina out of the room.

"Well, now you can give me a ride to Derek's."

* * *

After fifteen minutes of black mailing and pleading-from Stiles part-Nina was finally at Derek's house. Stiles had decided to lay hard-ball and that left Nina no choice put to pull out the heavy artillery against him; her martial art skills and Stiles' most embarrassing secret.

So, here she stood, looking up at the Hale house once more. She sighed and dusted the imaginary dirt off her skirt. Taking in a deep breath, Nina walked up the steps and through the front door. "Derek we-" She cut herself short as she saw Derek hanging from the top of the door frame doing pull ups. Nina's breath caught in her throat as the muscles in his back rippled and popped out. She put her hand over her mouth to muffle the moan that escaped through her lips. "What do you want Nina?" She heard him ask as he dropped down to the floor doing push ups. Nina's jaw slackened. "W-w-we..." She stuttered watching his every muscle contract with every single one of his movements. She couldn't form words as she watched his shirtless form push up and down from the floor.

Man, how she just wanted to him to grab her, and pin her to the wall and do oh so many naughty things to her...Nina shook her head clear of the nasty thoughts that were beginning to plague her. "Like what you see?" Came Derek's voice and Nina could do nothing more but stutter and suck in a breath as Derek switched to one armed push ups. "What the matter, werewolf caught your tongue?" Derek once again asked in the same mocking tone as before. Nina didn't get the chance to reply as Derek's head snapped towards the door. Before she knew it, Nina was being dragged at warp speed to a dark corner-where she didn't know. She looked up and felt her heart skip a beat. Derek was there, right in front of her, his body pressed against her. He pressed his finger to his lips, a sign for her to be quiet, and she nodded-like the good little girl she was.

Nina couldn't believe that he was this close to her-and shirtless. Sure, she'd dreamed about it nightly and then there was the memory of that make out session in her room, but he had never been pressed up against her shirtless.

Suddenly, a noise erupted from the other room and a voice sounded. "No one home."

Nina and Derek shared a look. What the hell were people doing in the abandoned Hale house? No one went to the Hale house. Ever. Hell, she was sure that most of Beacon Hills didn't even know where it was. She couldn't blame them though, it was a bitch to tread through miles of wood just to go to some abandoned burned down house. Unless, they were hunters? Huh, that would explain the hiding.

"Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable." A woman's voice rang out. Wait, what? Woman? Nina did a double take and continued listening in to this unknown female. Nina set her jaw, she felt a disturbance in the force. "Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard." A man's voice this time, said. Nina cringed, talk about a bad joke. She looked up in time to catch Derek roll his eyes. "Really? A dog joke?" The woman's voice and as much as she hated it Nina kinda felt her on this one. "We're going there and that's the best you got?" Nina let out an annoyed breath. "If you want to provoke him, say something like," The woman paused and Nina could hear the shuffling of feet . "'Too bad your sister bit it before she had first litter.' Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!"

Nina flinched as she heard Derek growl and snap his head towards the opening. She watched as Derek grabbed a guy that was circling close to their hiding spot and sent him hurtling towards the wall somewhere far away. He got out of the spot and Nina went to go after him, until he turned and growled at her-scaring her a bit as she saw his wolf face for the first time-his way of telling her to stay put. She lifted her arms up and watched Derek creep over to where the hunter's voices were coming from. She heard more growling and hard thuds and, electricity?

"Wow." Once again it was the woman's voice. "This one grew up in all the right places." Nina rolled her eyes. "I don't know whether to kill it or...lick it." Crazy hunter lady say what?! Nina clenched her hand into a fist. Normally she wouldn't be so...jealous, she swallowed the lump in her throat, but this was Derek they were talking about. He was a mixture of everything that was good in the world molded into one perfectly muscular body that made her want to drool. Nina sighed in irritation. She couldn't stand being cooped up in the small space anymore and slowly crept out. Thank god for converse, if not she for sure would've been spotted in an instant.

She crept out and saw a blonde woman holding up some baton looking thing and a groaning Derek on the floor. "900,000 volts." The woman tsked then turned to the groaning Derek. "You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire." She chuckled. "Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out." Nina watched as Derek tried to get up from the floor, shaking. "Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too _Texas Chainsaw Massacre _for my taste, but quite true." Nina held her breath as she watched through the railing on the stairs. Derek sat up a bit. "Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your balls..." She paused and Nina held her breath. "We didn't kill her." Nina saw Derek's body shaking but she couldn't tell if it was from rage or from getting electrocuted. "You think I'm lying?"

Nina scoffed quietly flinching when the guy closest to her twitched a bit. Maybe she should've listened to Derek when he growled at her to stay hidden. "Wouldn't be the first time." Derek growled. Nina's eyebrow shot up, okay now, she was suspicious. The woman tsked again. "Sweetie..." She moved and crouched down in front of him. "Well...why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay?" She leaned in closer and Nina's eyes narrowed. Um, too close, creepy hunter lady. "We...Didn't...Kill...Your...Sister." Nina felt her anger shoot up as the crazy bitched leaned right into her Derek's ear. Okay, so, maybe he wasn't hers per say; but he sure as hell wasn't that crazy hunter's either!

She didn't relax as the huntress leaned back away from him. "You hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth." Nina sneered, she really didn't like this woman. Nina's eyes followed the woman as she stood and walked a few steps. "Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?" Where was Lydia when you needed her? The woman pushed down on the electrical baton thing. "Why aren't we helping each other? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is...The alpha killed your sister." Wow, this woman didn't know the word sympathy, did she? "And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy." Nina highly doubted that.

Neither the huntress nor Derek spoke for several seconds as Nina held her breath and continued to spy from behind the staircase. "Unless...You don't know who he is either." The woman chuckled and Derek stayed quiet. "Wow." She chuckled again. "Guess who just became totally useless?"

Nina had been so distracted watching the interaction between the huntress that she didn't notice one of the hunters-the one Derek had threw against the wall-creep up behind her. It wasn't until he had grabbed her and she had let out a muffled scream that she even noticed him. He pushed her down the hall, thankfully away from where Derek and the crazy huntress were, though she knew Derek had heard. Nina quickly grabbed the man's wrist and like she had been taught-oh, so many years ago-used her own weight to flip his body over hers. She quickly kicked him in the face as hard as she could-surprising herself-as she sent him flying into the wall. She didn't even have time to blink as she felt herself being lifted and the wind rushing past her. She could even swear she wore gun shots.

Nina looked up to see Derek and she instantly felt herself relax in his arms. A few minutes later Derek stopped and put her down, a glare piercing at her. "What the hell was that? I thought I told you to stay put!" Derek yelled a low growl lingering in his throat. Nina shrugged. "I wanted to see what was going on." Derek rolled his eyes. "Do you McCalls ever listen?" Nina raised her eyebrow up at him. "Obviously not if you think back to what just happened." She pointed behind her in a general direction. Derek let out an annoyed grunt. "Besides, I have something to tell you, about Lydia. About how she saw the alpha and managed to capture him on video." Derek's head snapped in the smirking girl's direction. "And I have the video." She mocked holding the phone out.

She tossed it over to him and watched him as his eyes narrowed watching the video. "But um..." Derek looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Now what? He watched as the blood rushed to her cheeks and heard her heart speed up. "Are you okay?" To say that he was caught off guard would be an understatement as he stared at the young girl. One moment she was getting on his last nerve and the next she was asking him if he was okay in the sweetest voice he'd ever heard. He sighed, coming to the conclusion that he'd never understand either one of the McCall twins. He handed Nina back the phone as he stared at her, how could one tiny girl have been able to knock out a hunter. She did say she had had training, but still, he couldn't help but be impressed. Not that he'd ever admit it.

He decided not to bring it up and turned, walking away, he'd wait out until the hunters cleared out; that way he'd have a chance to get Nina out of his hair. "Come on, let's get go." Derek said pushing the girl in front of him. She turned and started walking backwards. "Well, now that we're leaving, think you could give me a ride to school?"

Derek rolled his eyes. Anything to get her out of his hair.

* * *

Nina smirked as she sat in the seat next to her mom listening to her favorite teacher in the world, Adrian Harris, tell her mom just how much of a great student she was. She could tell it was killing him on the inside to be saying such good things about her, he never had liked her or Scott or Stiles for that matter.

"As good as Nina is in class, I'm afraid to say, she does like to talk." Cue the mom glare at Nina. "It's mostly to just Scott and Mr. Stilinski, she has a bit of anti-social tendencies; but besides that she is a great student." Anti-social? Even when he's giving her a compliment he manages to insult her. "Well played, Adrian." She said, she needed to have the last word.

Adrian ignored her though and just kept looking at her mom. "Your son though, is another story." She saw her mother's face change entirely. Nina smirked. Scott was so in for it. She listened in as Adrian bashed her brother and her mom got even more pissed. And then Adrian began talking about the home situation and that's when Nina decided to explore the school and not be near her mom when she blew up.

She had given up trying to call Scott, mom gad left enough threatening voice-mails that she didn't feel the need to call. She flinched when her mother's angry voice rang out behind her. "Scott you need to call me right now."

"Relax mom, I'm sure he's...on his way.." She finished lamely and shrugged. Her mother gave her the typical mom look and she shrank back. "You come with me, I need at least one of my kids with me." Nina gave her mom a look but said nothing as she saw Daddy Argent burst out the school with the same look as her mom. "Mr. Argent looks worried, I wonder if Allison is missing too." Nina thought a loud and looked at her mom who was staring over at Mr. Argent. Nina grimaced and followed after her mom who was talking with Mr. Argent and some red headed woman, who Nina figured was Allison's mom. Unless she was Mr. Argent's mistress? Hm... Would someone really take their mistress to a parent/teacher conference? No, probably not. So, Alison's mom it is.

"Mom..What are you doing?" She said giving her mom who was giving her, her own look. "Trying to find your brother!" Nina rolled her eyes and felt herself stiffen as Mr. Argent's voice caught her attention. "Nina, you wouldn't happen to know anything about Allison would you?" Nina scratched the back of her neck. "I saw her this morning, but then I went to class and didn't see her or Scott the whole day."

She held her breath as Mr. Argent started basically accusing her mom and calling her twin a kidnapper. "Uh, Mr. Argent, Allison decided to go with Scott, he didn't kidnap her. My brother is way too whipped to do that."

The adults seemed to ignore her as they squabbled amongst themselves. That was until Mr. Argent spotted both Allison and Scott getting out of Allison's car. Nina dashed down towards her brother before her mom could. "Get ready." She warned as she reached him. Nina listened in on the very brief discussion with the accused as Mr. Argent ordered Allison to get in the car and then a scream rang out in the parking lot.

Nina and Scott shared a look and watched as everyone ran around the parking lot in a panic. Nina and Scott walked side by side and glanced around trying to pinpoint the source of everyone's panic. The alpha wouldn't attack at the school? Would he? Nina walked into the middle of the road looking between cars and people as they ducked into their cars.

Nina barely heard the car that was honking as she stared in between some cars where low growling could be heard. "Nina!" Voices shouted and Nina turned as she watched her mom staring at her wide-eyed, her twin though was nowhere to be seen. She looked ahead of her and saw the white car heading right for her, something just clicked, next thing she knew she was sprawled out on the concrete with her mother screaming at her. Nina quickly dusted herself off, at least she had enough common sense to jump out of the way. Nina saw the sheriff nearby and she watched him as he ran in the back of a car only to get hit and knocked to the ground. "Mr. S!" Nina exclaimed rushing over to his side and ignoring her mother's yells.

A yell escaped her mouth as gunshots echoed around her. A crowd gathered behind Nina as the girl panted and her mother ran over to her asking if she was okay, and checking her for injuries-somehow managing to walk over to where the crowd had gather, to see what Mr. Argent had shot. She had seen the gun in his hand.

A mountain lion laid dying on the ground. Hm. Where was Lydia when you needed her?


	6. Heart Monitor

**A/N**: Hey guys :3 here's chapter six and sadly I must say we're half way done with season one :( good news though, I will be continuing this story for chapter two. That is, if you guys want me to. So comment, let me know if I should continue it or not.

Chapter Six: Heart Monitor

_"I'll be everything that I want to be. I am confidence in insecurity. I am a voice yet waiting to be heard. I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear 'round the world." _Nina sang as she and Scott walked out of the elevator and into the parking garage.

Their mom had made them go get some groceries since she'd be on the late shift yet again, so they were forced into grocery duty. Nina didn't mind, she liked going to the grocery store, she usually walked out with a jar of Nutella thanks to her and Scott's obsession with the delicious spread. They usually ate the delicious, chocolatey, hazelnut spread straight out of the jar-they liked it that much.

"Nina!" Scott said loudly. "Can you stop it with the song already?" He was irritated hearing his sister singing the same song since they left the house over an hour ago, and then she played it throughout the whole drive to the grocery store and now she was singing it again. There was only so much he could take. Especially now that he was a wolf, his patience was a lot less than it used to be. And the last thing he wanted was to wolf out on his sister.

Nina turned to her brother and pouted. "You're no fun." She crossed her arms over her chest-she had made Scott carry all the bags- and looked around the garage. "Are you sure this is where we parked?" Scott looked around, no sign of the car, he sighed. ""Dammit." He mumbled and turned back to the elevator, Nina following closely behind.

They came out at the fourth floor and Nina followed Scott as he walked forward, aimlessly, looking around for the car. They stopped as they reach the corner and Scott sighed setting down the various bags in his hand. "So...where's the car?" Nina asked looking around checking to see if any of the cars there was theirs. "Let's find out." Scott said pulling out the keys and holding them over his head, pressing the buttons. Nina looked around not hearing anything, while Scott looked up. Seems like the car wasn't even in this floor at all. Nina looked up too, once she heard it, faintly beeping above her head. "Crap." Scott hissed and Nina looked down just in time to see the milk bottle roll under the car.

Nina watched it until the bottle was no longer in sight. Scott turned to her and gave her a look. "Geez, sis, you could've gotten that." Nina raised an eyebrow and gave him a look as if to say _are you sure about that? _Scott rolled his eyes and walked towards the car where the bottle had rolled under. Just as he was about to crouch down and reach under the car to get the bottle, it rolled back to him; leaking out of four puncture wounds that eerily looked like claw marks. Scott looked up and saw a blurred silhouette as a low growl reached his ears. His eyes widened and he rushed over to his sister, picked her up in his arms-slinging her onto his back-and taking off in a sprint. "Scott what the hell?" Nina exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck.

Scott didn't say anything and just kept running. Nina turned to look behind her and saw nothing. "Scott what's going on?" Nina clung onto him as Scott turned sharply into a corner. Scott still didn't answer and Nina was beginning to get frustrated. Nina glanced back once more and saw a black figure chasing after them on all fours. Was it the alpha? Was it back to get them? She felt a cold sweat run down her back at the thought. She clung harder onto Scott as he made another sharp turn, panting loudly. "Scott run faster!" She yelled as she glanced back and saw the figure gaining on them. "Nina!" Scott yelled. "Shut up!" He couldn't concentrate with his sister yelling at him . He glanced back; that thing was still after him, he just hoped it wasn't the alpha.

Scott turned another corner and ran forward ducking behind a car towards the end. He was panting, Nina scrambled off his back and ducked down next to him, he grabbed his sister's hand. "What do we do now?" She whispered. Scott shushed her, he didn't want to risk the alpha hearing them. "Sorry." She whispered again only to have Scott shush her again. She flinched and held her hands up in surrender. Scott glanced around a bit before an idea popped into his head. The alpha could probably hear his heart pounding and Nina's as well, if they could make enough noise, maybe they could slip away without the alpha noticing.

Scott nudged Nina's side and gestured towards the car. Nina looked at him confused. Scott rolled his eyes. _"Jump on the cars."_ He mouthed to her and Nina nodded finally understanding her brother. She was never really good at playing charades-that's why Scott never picked her to be on his team anymore.

Scott grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the cars, crouching down just in case. He quickly grabbed his sister's waist and placed her on top of the first cars hood. He jumped up beside her and held her hand staring down unsure at the heels and skirt she wore. As much practice as she had in those things he wasn't sure she could jump across cars in them. Almost as if she knew what he was thinking Nina squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back and nodded; she'd be able to do it.

Without wasting another second Scott began jumping from car to car setting off the alarm of each of them. Nina was right behind him, jumping across the cars in four inch, platform heels, at a slower pace but still making it across the row of cars. Scott jumped off and helped his sister down, grasping her hand and pulling her behind him. They ducked down behind yet another car. Both were panting heavily and trying to control their breathing and heart rate.

Suddenly Scott phone rang. Nina's head snapped towards her brother as he scrambled to pull it out of his pocket and turn the damn thing off. Nina rolled her eyes, silently reminding herself to never take Scott whenever they she was going to do something illegal; they'd probably get caught because of twin. Scott struggled to shut off his phone when he was suddenly lifted off the ground and slammed into the car's hood. Nina shrieked. "Scott!" She scrambled up, pulling the neck knife she had hidden in her thigh high and holding it out in front of her, ready to attack. Ever since the attack from the alpha, she'd been carrying the small, light-weight knife around with her just in case.

Nina eased up when she heard that lovely, masculine, husky voice. "You're dead." She sighed in relief sliding the knife back into the hem of her thigh high socks. "Derek." Derek hopped off the hood of the car and dusted himself off. Nina walked up to him and smirked watching as he dusted himself off. If she had known Derek was the one chasing them she would not have ran from him. She would've waited patiently until he grabbed her. She resisted the giggle that threatened to spew out of her as she thought of Derek pinning her on the hood of a car. Nina shook her head clear; not the time or place to be thinking of that.

Scott hopped off the car and the twins followed Derek as he walked off in the direction they had just come from. "What the hell was that?" Scott exclaimed. Derek walked on nonchalantly. "Said I was gonna teach you. I didn't say when." Nina shrugged trying to keep up with the two boys. "Like a pop quiz?" She huffed. Nina thought back to when Derek popped up in her room and smirked. Good times. "You scared the crap out of me!" Scott admitted in an unhappy yell. "Nina too!" Nina opened her mouth to protest but shrugged and settled with. "Yeah, pretty much." She pulled the neck knife out once more and stared at the steel, sharpened blade. "I was about to knife you too." Derek ignored the girl and glanced back at Scott. "Not yet." He told him.

"Okay, but I was fast, right?" Scott asked. Nina nodded at her brother. "Not fast enough." Derek said putting his hand on Nina's forehead to stop her nodding. "But the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?" Nina shrugged. "It was fun." She offered her twin who gave her an exasperated look. Sometimes he wondered just how he dealt with her. "Till your phone rang." Derek answered without missing a beat. Nina cringed. Derek was on a roll today, poor Scott. "Yeah, but that was... I mean..." Scott struggled not being able to form words. Poor twin. "Would you just stop?" Derek stopped in his tracks. "Please?" He turned to face Scott as Nina stopped and looked in between them. "What happened the other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt, Nina almost being hit by a car." Derek glanced at Nina who was playing with the knife in her hand staring at them. "That was my fault. I should've been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this."

Nina turned to Derek. "Please do, he growled at me this morning when I took his cereal." Derek sighed. "Look." He said gruffly; Nina felt herself shiver. "I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time." Nina stared at both of them. She didn't want to come in the middle of this just in case. "I don't even know if I can teach you." Derek said. Nina sighed, that was not good, the last thing she needed was Scott attacking her for taking the Nutella. Scott looked worried out of his mind. "What do I have to do?" He asked desperately looking up at the older wolf. "You have to get rid of distractions." Uh oh. She knew where this was going and she knew her twin would not like it.

Derek ripped the phone out of Scott's hand, he held the phone up for Scott to see, Nina glanced at the text that flashed on the screen. _Missed Call from Allison. _Uh oh. "You see this?" Derek asked, sarcastically. "This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you? Get rid of her." And bingo, we have a winner. Scott looked at Derek in disbelief. "What, just because of her family?" Derek looked at Scott annoyed, Nina cringed and Scott protested as he chucked Scott's phone to a wall and it shattered. Derek turned back to the twins. "You getting angry?" He said almost mocking Scott. "That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around." Nina nodded an angry look on her face. "I can get angry." Scot said slowly frowning at the older beta. "Not angry enough!" Derek yelled. "This is the only way that I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?" Nina snorted. "No."

Scott glared at his sister and turned back to Derek. "If that's what it takes." Derek wasn't satisfied with that answer. "Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Your sister? Yes or no?"

"Yes." Scott said. He looked up at Derek almost pleadingly. "If you can teach me, I can stay away from her." Nina's eyebrow shot up. Scott, stay away from Allison? She almost snorted once more. There was no way her brother could stay away from Allison. He was too whipped to stay away from her.

Nina and Derek shared a look. It was safe to say they didn't believe him.

* * *

Nina shoved the spoon full of Nutella into her mouth as she laid on her bed watching _Buffy: The Vampire Slayer_. Ever since she first saw Buffy, Nina decided she was going to be like her. And since her dad had made her take martial arts lessons, she just put two and two together. Nina teared up as Angel turned back into Angelus as he and buffy were..uh, getting busy.

"No! Angel, don't kill her you love her!" She yelled at her t.v shoving another spoonful of Nutella into her mouth and tearing up. No matter how many times she had seen this episode-and they had been plenty-she always teared up, knowing their love would never be able to work out. It honestly made her want to give up on love-until she turned off the television and thought of Derek.

"Buffy? Really?" She heard Derek's sultry voice come from behind her. Nina's head snapped behind her and there he was; lounging casually on her computer chair, staring up at the plasma hanging from her wall. "Derek?" Derek turned to look at her. "What are you doing in my room?" Derek looked at her and the horny butterflies in her stomach went into overdrive.

Derek heard Nina's heart beat speed up as he stood and walked closer towards her. He wanted to smile, satisfied with the effect that he had on her. He loved the way her heart sped up whenever he was around her, how the blush danced on her cheek every time she was embarrassed. As much as he wanted to smile he didn't, his face remained stoic, but there was a flash of emotion in his eyes that Nina caught. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Where's Scott?" Derek asked her. Nina shrugged offering some Nutella to him, when he just looked at her then back to the jar she set it aside. "He's probably out, dry humping Allison." Nina waved it off turning back to Angel and Buffy.

Derek let out a frustrated sigh. "And you didn't think to keep an eye on him or stop him?" Nina looked up at Derek confused. "Was I supposed to?" Derek rolled his eyes. "You're his sister of course you were!" He huffed. Now it was Nina's turn to roll her eyes. "Well, one; I'm not my brother's keeper, and two; did you forget the part where he can kill me?" She paused her t.v. "Not to mention the grueling amount of physical effort that would take." Derek looked at her. "I was left under the impression that you'd love to get physical." Nina sputtered and almost chocked on her saliva.

Derek watched in amusement as Nina's face lit up with embarrassment and she stuttered struggling to find words to say. He smirked slightly then nodded his head to her door. "Scott's home." Nina stared at him mouth agape, opening and closing as no words came out.

She stood there staring at him with the blush on her face. Derek rolled her eyes and lead her next door to her brother's room. Derek made his way over to Scott's desk chair while Nina just stood there, gaping at him. She could not believe he had said that.

Derek rolled his eyes when he saw her still standing there, in the middle of the room, gaping. "You idiot." He said, somewhat quietly. "Hide." Nina's eyebrows shot up. Now he was ordering her around? Well, then, she'd just have to hide with him. Nina smirked and plopped herself down on his lap and lifted her legs up so she was laying horizontally on him. Even in the dark she could see him roll his eyes, annoyed with her antics. What she didn't see though was his own smirk as he looked down at her.

A minute later Scott barged into his room and immediately went to close and lock his window' he even went as far as closing the blinds. Scott reached over and turned on his lamp only to jump when he saw Derek and his sister sprawled out on top of him. "You seriously need to stop doing that?" Scott exclaimed at Derek then turned his attention to his sister. "And you, get off of him!" Nina rolled her eyes and stayed put on Derek's lap, challenging her twin with a glare. "So what happened?" Derek asked. "Did you talk to him?" Nina looked between the two wolves. "Who?"

Both of them ignored her. "Yeah." Scott said sarcastically. "We had a nice conversation about the weather." Nina's eyebrow shot up. What the hell was he talking about the weather today was crap. And who was he even talking to? "No, he didn't talk!" Scott panted and Nina felt herself becoming more and more confused as she glanced back and forth between the two of them. "Well, did you get anything off of him?" Derek asked. "An impression." Scott frowned. "What do you mean?" Derek rolled his eyes and lifted himself-and Nina alng with him; only to throw her on Scott's bed, not that she minded-and stood in front of Scott, glaring down at him. "Remember, your other sense are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?" Nina looked Derek up and down from were she laid; too many feelings too count, she answered in her head. Scott looked thoughtful for a second before answering him with a nod. "Anger."

That seemed to catch Derek's attention. "Focused on you?" He asked the younger beta. "No, not... Not me." Scott shook his head. "But it was definitely anger. I could feel it." Nina sat up on her knees on Scott's bed and looked between the wolves. "Still not following here." She reminded them, only to have Derek glare at her while she flashed him a coy smile. "Especially when he drew the spiral." Scott mumbled and the latter two's heads snapped to him. "Wait, the what? What'd you just say?" Derek instantly asked. Scott stared at him awkwardly, unsure of why Derek was having such a reaction towards a spiral. "He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know?" Well, at least he cleared that up. Nina had pictured something entirely different; she had pictured a spiral drawn on the window with a sharpie or something.

The twins watched as a pensive look crossed through Derek's face. "What?" They asked in unison. "You have this look like.." Nina joined in with her brother. "you know what it means." They finished off together. Derek brushed off the question and moved towards Scott's bedroom door. "No its... It's nothing." Nina quickly hopped off the bed and blocked Derek's path as Scott gripped on his upper arm forcing him to turn. "You can't do that." Scott told him. "You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself." Derek glanced at Nina who shrugged-still completely out of the loop-before turning back to Scott. "Doesn't mean anything." He gruffed out turning to unlock the latch that was over Nina's head. He reached for the handle only to have his hand slapped by the younger of the twins. He raised an eyebrow as Scott rang out behind him. "You buried your sister under a spiral." Derek stared at him at the mention of Laura, his sister. "What does it mean?" Both McCalls asked.

An unknown expression crossed Derek's face as he opened the door-never once looking back- but as fast as it came it went. "You don't want to know." He turned then looked back at Nina who's Doe eyes were burning into him. He spared her another glance before walking out leaving behind the twins.

"So who were you guys talking about?" Scott rolled his eyes, there was no hope for his sister.

* * *

Nina sat with Stiles in class, exasperated as she tried to convince Stiles to forgive her twin, but it was no use. Stiles wasn't going to forgive Scott any time soon. He was mad at Scott for not being there to protect his dad at the parent/teacher conference-and Nina agreed; she was almost run over by a car-she decided not to mention Scott had been too busy saving Allison; she was trying to fix the problem, not create another one. They looked up as Scott walked into the class and Stiles instantly looked away. Nina sighed. "Are you ever going to forgive him?"

Stiles glanced at Scott before looking down once more. "No."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"You are, trust me."

"And what makes you so sure? Huh? My dad got hurt Nina."

"And I almost got run over. I still haven't forgiven him, but I know you will."

Stiles turned around to face her then, his eyebrow raised high in question. "And why is that?" Nina stared at him seriously-something she never did. "Because he's your best friend." Stiles rolled his eyes and Nina smirked, knowing Scott was listening. "So vent out your anger; ignore him, beat him, whatever you want. Just finish forgiving each other cause I love both of you and I hate to see you fighting." Stiles looked back and stared at Nina in shock. "Y-you love me?" Nina smirked, she could tell he was kidding. "Calm down Stilinski." Their laughter died down as Scott plopped in the seat behind Stiles and Nina turned to face the front. She heard Scott try and talk to Stiles which only succeeded in him being ignored and Stiles getting angrier at the mention of his injured father-even if it was only soft tissue damage.

Scott sighed and Nina heard him mention Derek and her head instantly snapped to stare at the two boys. "If I were talking to you, I'd say you're an idiot for trusting him." Nina flicked Stiles in the head and he sent her a girl. "But obviously I'm not talking to you." Nina rolled her eyes. It was only a matter of time before curiosity over took him and he'd cave in.

Almost as if on cue Stiles' spazzed out and turned to face Scott. "What did he say?" Nina smirked, satisfied with herself. Scott smiled and looked at his twin who winked in respond.

* * *

"He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asked as the three of them walked out of class standing in between the twins. "Yeah." Scott nodded. "Alright, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someones usually me."

"Or me." Nina added. "I know." Scott reminded them. "That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it." Nina zoned out from the conversation a bit, she was hearing the but not really listening to them. "He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work." Scott said and Nina was instantly brought back to the conversation. "After work. Alright, well, that gives me to the end of the school day then." The twins shared a look as they stared at Stiles. "To do what?" They asked. "To teach you myself." Stiles said to Scott before walking away from the twins.

* * *

Nina stared at Scott, who was currently hiding behind his world history text book in front of her and Stiles-his way of staying away from Allison, who was sitting with Lydia a few tables away. How this was helping him she didn't understand. Especially since he kept sneaking glances at her from the top of his book. She rolled her eyes. He was such a love stuck puppy.

"Plus, I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek." She heard Stiles say and felt an oncoming headache. Stiles had gotten the brilliant idea to train Scott. She could already tell this was going to end up very ugly. And by that, she meant one of them-most likely Stiles-was going to end up with their throat ripped out. "You?" She said to the Adderall popping teen. Stiles nodded. "Okay, yeah, you teach me." Scott said from behind the book. "Yeah, I'll be your Yoda." Nina rolled her eyes. She was surrounded by idiots and one of them was going to end up dead, especially since the other one just so happened to be a teen wolf. She watched the exchange between the two of them with a bored look on her face.

She went after them as Stiles got mad at Scott and rushed out of the lunch room, Scott in tow freaking out because his "cover" had been blown. She heard Allison behind her calling after her twin and she instantly turned the corner not wanting to come in the middle of the whole situation.

Well at least he was trying to stay away from Allison.

* * *

"It's her." Stiles declared as Nina met up with them as they came out of one of the stairwells. "What did I do?" She asked glancing between her twin and best friend. "Not you." Stiles declared hooking an arm over her shoulder and leading her and Scott forward. "Allison." Nina shrugged and glanced at her twin. "What about Allison?" Stiles turned to Scott. "Remember what you told me about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her right? About protecting her." Scott nodded. "But I was also thinking about Nina." He reminded Stiles who shrugged. "Remember the night of the first lacrosse game?" Scott semi shrugged and Nina thought back to being yelled at by Stiles-it was a funny night. "You said you could hear her voice out on the field."

"Yeah, I did." Scott nodded. "Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score." Stiles explained while Nina rolled her eyes. Sure, he heard Allison but not her and Stiles freaking out because they thought he was going to kill everyone. But, it's fine. She would get him back, using his favorite person in the world; Derek Hale. She smirked to herself and turned back to twin and Stiles, they were going to flip when they saw what she had planned. "She brings you back, is what I'm saying." Stiles sighed not sure how to explain it to Scott anymore. The boy could be pretty dense. "No, no, no, but it's not always true, because literally every time I'm kissing her or touching her-" Nina cringed. "Okay, gross, way too much information twin." She said trying to force the image of Scott and Allison doing...things out of her mind. If it stayed there any longer she was sure she'd need therapy.

"No, that's not the same." Stiles quickly informed him, even though the image of his best friend and his girl friend was slightly disturbing, he had to make sure Scott understood. "When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?" Nina's mind drifted over to Derek. She wondered if he ever thought like that... Hm. She'd have to test it out. She giggled as the dirty thoughts ran through her head. Her moment though, was short lived as Scott sent her a suspicious glare. Sigh. Damn cock-blocker. "You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?" She heard Stiles ask and instantly she was brought back to reality. She saw Scott's grin and felt the bile rise up her throat. "Yeah. Sorry." Scott smiled and Nina cringed. "Ew!" She exclaimed. "That's fine." Stiles said shrugging it off. "Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I don't think she makes you weak." Nina rolled her eyes, sure she didn't make him weak; just negligent of his twin.

"I think she actually gives you control. She's kinda like an anchor." Another eye roll from Nina. Of course, she'd give him control, Scott was living a freaking twilight love story. She obviously still hadn't forgiven for neglecting her. Man, how she'd love to hit Scott over the head with an anchor. "You mean because I love her." She heard Scott say and instantly she stopped in her tracks. What the hell had he just said? "Exactly." Stiles nodded. The twins shared a look as Scott's eyes open wide when he realized what he had said. "Did I just say that?" Nina and Stiles both nodded. "Yes, you just said that." Stiles informed him just about ready to smack him back into the real world. Scott's lips twitched into some sort of awkward smile. "I love her." He repeated, all the giddy happy feeling exploding onto his face.

"That's great, you have a twilight love story, so original." Nina spewed out sarcastically as Stiles wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Now, moving on..." He began before Scott interrupted him. "No, no, no, really. I think I'm totally in love with her." Nina rolled her eyes. Great, now she really lost her twin to her stupidities. "And that's beautiful. Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please?" Stiles asked. "Because you obviously can't be around her all the time." Nina wrapped her arms around Stiles' middle and looked up at him. "Forget it Stiles, we've lost him." Scott was still up in the clouds reveling in his new found revelation. "So what do I do?" He sighed turning to his best friend and twin. "I don't know." Stiles said. "Yet."

The twins watched as Stiles spun around in a circle and did an awkward jump. "Oh, no." Scott sighed. "You're getting an idea, aren't you?" The twins asked him in perfect unison. "Yeah." Stiles said awkwardly in a low, husky voice. "Is this idea going to get me in trouble?" Scott asked, exasperated.

"Maybe." Stiles shrugged.

"Is this idea going to cause me physical pain?"

"Yeah, definitely. Come on." Stiles nodded as Nina laughed, no mater what they did she loved these two idiots.

* * *

The three of them walked outside to the parking lot towards a black truck. "What are we doing?" Scott asked as a guy hopped out of the truck. "You'll see. Hold on." Stiles said grabbing Nina's hand and standing in front of Scott. "Okay. Stand right there." Scott stood still while Nina looked at Stiles suspiciously. What was the adderall freak up to know? "Do you have your keys?" Scott pulled them out from his jean pockets. "Perfect." Stiles said grabbing onto the keys. "Hold 'em up like so." He lifted Scott's arm-who was hoding up one of the keys. He glance behind him quickly before grabbing onto Nina again. "Now, whatever happens, just think about Allison. Try to find her voice like you did at the game." He warned. "Got it?" Scott nodded wordlessly as Stiles turned to look back around. "Okay." He grabbed onto Scott's arm holding it up a little higher. "Just...keep holding it right there."

The twins watched as Stiles walked over to the black truck and keyed it-Stiles still holding Nina close to him as he walked away with a wide eyed Nina in tow. Scott on the other hand was still standing there, holding the keys up in shock.

That's when Nina noticed the "thugs" in the corner. Oh, no. Stiles stopped a few yards away from the car with Nina next to him. "Hey, hey, hey, dude!" He yelled out loudly. "What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?" Nina's eyes widened as she saw the thugs turn to look at the truck then back at Scott. "Stiles!" She hissed punching his arms. "I said you could beat him, not have him killed!"

"What the hell!" The guy who had gotten out of the truck yelled making his way over to Scott. Scott on the other hand was standing there unable to say anything and quickly put the keys away trying to say something only to end up looking like a fish out of water. The next thing they knew the guy had landed a hard punch on Scott's face. Nina yelped. "Ow! My god. Wow." Stiles said next to her. They watched Scott struggle for a bit then tackle the guy-failing miserably. Then the other three joined in and that's when Nina snapped. Pissed or not, she wasn't going to let her only sibling get killed by some lame-o, wannabe, thugs-that was her job.

She ran over to the thugs and kicked the back of the closest, thug to her, knees. "Get away from him!" She yelled punching one of them in the face. It barely did anything as the freak turned and punched her in the face. She stood in shock for all of a second before rage overtook her. In an instant all the knowledge of those years of training, came rushing back and in an instant the guy who had punched her was sprawled on the floor, his wrist twisted in an awkward angle, and crying in excruciating pain. The next guy threw her a few punches which she easily dodged before jabbing him in the throat and cutting off his oxygen supply. The next one she flipped over and kicked in the face with her four inch stilettos-which must've been a very painful experience, from the blood dripping down his nose. The last one stood in front of her holding his hands in a defensive position and she raised an eyebrow. Did he really think that was going to stop her?

He aimed for her and landed a blow on her cheek by her lips, she could feel more blood rush out of the cut on her lips. She turned and blocked another blow aiming for her head and grabbed his hand, pressing down on the pressure point on his wrist. The guy fell on his knees writhing in pain and Nina smirked. "This one is for my brother." She punched him hard on the face and let go of his arm and stepped back a few paces. "And this one is for ever thinking you could win against me." She swung her leg up only to bring it down and slam her heels on his face hard enough to knock him over, but not enough to knock him out. She panted and turned to her twin who was sprawled out on the floor, bleeding from the corner of his lip, just like she was. Except he had a few more battle scars than she did, considering that he was bleeding out of his nostril. Just as she thought they were good, the four goons stood and went to charge at her.

"Stop! Hey, stop it right now." A voice said from behind them and Nina turned to see Harris' form coming closer to them. She sighed in relief, he had saved them-the other guys; because if Nina and Scott tag-teamed they wouldn't have a chance, especially against her werewolf brother. "What do you idiots think you're doing?" Harris yelled at them and Nina rolled her eyes, she should've known it'd be like this. It was Harris after all. Scott groaned and stood up next to his twin, who he had to admit, kicked ass. Maybe she could come in handy, he just had to make sure to stay on her good side-most of the time. "McCall, detention." Harris said looking a little too smug for the twins' liking. They glanced at each other. "Which one?" They asked perfectly in sync, surprising their chemistry teacher a bit, he had never really seen them act much like twins. Harris looked between them. "Nina." Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth ready to protest. "You can go." Evil teacher say what now?

Nina did nothing to hide her surprise and gaped at the teacher who hated everybody. "Mr. McCall, you and Mr. Stilinski have a detention." He gestured towards the door and waited until the two boys walked through them and then he followed leaving a surprised Nina behind, still standing with her mouth agape. She shook her head clear of the surprise and picked up her discarded messenger bag from the floor, she must've dropped it while trying to save Scott. She groaned as her lip began to sting. What was she supposed to do now? It's not like she had a class to go back to; she had a free period. She took out her phone and quickly dialed a number, she had never dialed before.

"Derek? It's Nina. I need your help."

* * *

He had been walking out of his burnt down shell of a house, ready to go, when he got her call asking for a favor. He didn't know what possessed him to listen to her desperate pleas to pick her up at the high school, but he did. And before he knew it he was in his car, driving in the opposite direction of where he was supposed to be going, in the direction of his former high school. The days he had spent there seemed so far behind him now, that he barely could remember them.

It doesn't take him long to reach the school, only about fifteen minutes or so, and he's quick to spot her. Her dark hair is unmistakeable and her sent reaches him before he's even reached her. She's sitting on the school steps, head down, waiting patiently when he pulls up in the Camaro. He sees her fingering the the lace hem of her black skirt, the cream colored blouse she wore was wrinkling from how she was sitting. He looks her over for another second, but he can't see her face. He lowered the window and instantly the smell of copper hit him with full force, he sniffed the air softly; blood. And it was coming from Nina. He didn't waste another second and pressed down on the steering wheel, letting the car horn sound just long enough to grab her attention. He watched Nina's head snapped up, with his wolf vision he didn't fail to miss the cut on the right side of her lip. Derek frowned.

As soon as Nina saw him sitting in his car she hopped up to her feet, excitement filling her up, she hadn't thought he'd show up. She ran over to his car with an excited smile on her face. He almost smiled. _Almost. _

Derek's eyes traveled over her as she sat beside him in the passenger seat, her skirt riding up a bit exposing part of her thigh. His eyes instantly shot up to her lips as he realized he had been staring. She didn't seem to notice though. The cut although small, was still open and bleeding. "What happened?" Derek asked her, the wolf inside of him squirming, uneasy as he stared at Nina's lips. Nina's eyes shifted over to Derek who was staring at her with another one of his unreadable looks. She looked at him confused until his eyes shifted down to her lip. "Oh, you mean my lip?" She asked, before rolling her eyes and letting out a sigh. "One of Stiles' brilliant plans." Derek's eyebrow shot up, almost as if edging her to continue. "He wanted to be Scott's Yoda so they came up with this brilliant idea to piss Scott off and "help"." She used her fingers as air quotes. "Him control his anger." Derek rolled his eyes. Idiots.

"Then I had to jump in and save Scott from getting ass whooped and I ended up taking two hits to the face." She shrugged as Derek started driving forward, anything to distract himself and his wolf who was clawing to get out and teach whoever had done this to Nina. Only because he hated assholes who hurt girls. That was the only reason that he was mad. At least, that's what he was trying to convince himself of. He peeled out of the front of the high school when he heard Nina scoff. "Well, speak of the devil." She mumbled and he turned to look out the window at the four guys standing by a black truck. He could see bruises forming on them and one of their hands was twisted in an awkward position. He felt his wolf clawing at him desperately as he looked over at the guys. Her window was still down and he saw her smirk as the guys flinched. He stared at them getting angrier as they looked at Nina with hate. He felt his eyes burning and knew they had turned blue especially when he saw all of them flinch. He smirked and turned his eyes back to normal before peeling out of the school at super high speeds.

Nina gripped on to her seat as Derek turned a corner, almost drifting on it, she rolled up the window. "So, uh, thanks." She mumbled. "For picking me up..." He heard the upticks in her heart beat. He just stared straight at the road ahead heading for the hospital. He smirked as he thought back to the guys, all beat up. He was surprised she had been able to go against for guys, but felt his chest swell up with pride.

He was liking this girl more and more everyday. Hell, at least she could take care of herself, unlike her twin. He shook the thoughts out of his head and headed to Beacon Crossings, he needed answers, even if he wasn't sure he'd get them.

* * *

Nina followed Derek into his uncle's hospital room as quietly as she could. She stood in the corner silently as Derek sat on the hospital bed in front of his half-alive uncle, turning his wheelchair to face him. She felt bad, like if she was intruding on their private moment, but she was stuck to her spot. "I need your help." Derek pleaded and Nina felt her heart clench in her chest. "If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink, Raise a finger. Anything. Just..." He paused searching the ground for an answer. "Just something to point me in the right direction, okay?"

Peter remained paralyzed on his wheelchair staring blankly past his nephew. "Someone killed Laura." Derek sighed, swallowing the lump on his throat. He paused for a moment looking down before looking back at his uncle. "Your niece. Laura?" Nina blinked away tears as she heard the pain in Derek's voice. She would've never thought Derek was capable of pain, but she couldn't blame him; his sister had been severed in half, if something ever happened to Scott...Well, she was sure she'd be locked in an asylum by now. "Whoever he is, he's an alpha now." Derek said, bringing Nina back to reality. "But he's one without a pack. Which means he's not as strong." There was another long pause from Derek. "I can take him. But I have to find him first." Nina's eyes widened at the thought of Derek going up against the alpha, that thing had almost killed her. Sure, it'd have a harder time with Derek, but the possibility was still there; that scared her.

"Look, if you know something, just give me a sign. Is it one of us?" Peter once again remained motionless and Derek became more desperate, he needed answers. "Someone else make it out of the fire?" Peter still remained motionless. "Just give me anything. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything." Derek pleaded, almost to the point of begging. "Say something!" Derek begged, grabbing onto his uncle and shaking him; the desperation in his chest taking over. He need answers. He needed something to point him in the right direction. Anything! Nina flinched from the intensity of Derek's voice.

"Let him go." A red headed nurse-the same one from the first night she'd been there-called out from beside her, entering the room. Nina frowned. Something was off about this lady, she didn't like her. "You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?" Nina moved over to Derek's side and he hid her behind him. "You got a better method?" He challenged the nurse. "Patience." She said. Nina glanced over at Peter Hale sitting motionless in the wheelchair, she felt so bad for him. She offered him a small smile-he probably didn't even see it, but she felt it was a necessary gesture. "He'll respond if you give him time." Nina glanced back at the nurse and gripped onto the back of Derek's trademark leather jacket.

Derek glanced down at his uncle before glaring at the nurse. "I don't have any more time." He grasped Nina's hand and lead her out of the room with out another word.

No one noticing as Peter Hale's finger rose up.

Derek lead Nina out to the front where he had parked the car, Nina quickly hopped in, shivering as the frigid air and falling bits of snow hit her bare arms and legs. Derek walked over to the driver's side quickly taking notice of the white paper on his windshield. He glanced at it, looking around for a second. Who the hell had left this paper there? He quickly jumped in the car and peeled out of the parking lot, tires squeeling in the process.

* * *

Nina raised an eyebrow at Derek. "Scott's job? What are we doing here?" Nina asked as she quickly got out of the car and followed Derek inside. Derek turned to her, at first he had thought that he should take her home, but seeing as how she was involved in all of this, he didn't. "Don't say a word, okay?" He was serious and she could tell he meant business. She nodded, knowing it wasn't the time for her to mess around. They stealthily made their way inside.

She saw Scott's boss, Dr. Deaton, inside, wearing his white vet-doctor coat and leaning over the operation table doing some paper work. "Scott, you're late again. I hope this isn't getting to be a habit." Dr. Deaton said a smile on his face as he looked down at his paperwork. When he got no answer he looked up and the smile dropped from his face as he saw Derek standing there. He turned to Nina and gave her a pleasant smile. "Nina." Nina smiled back at him nervously. "Hi, Dr. Deaton." Deaton turned his attention back to Derek who was glancing around kind of nervously. "Can I help you?" The smile was back on his face, although she could tell he didn't trust Derek. "I hope so. I want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on it's side." Derek said. Nina glanced at her brother's boss and gave him an awkward nervous smile.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Deaton looked confused. "What animal?" Derek didn't miss a beat, he expected some resistance. "Three months ago. The deer." Derek unfolded the piece of paper and showed it to the vet. "You remember this?" That was the first time Nina saw the contents on the paper; Derek hadn't let her see it. Nina saw as Deaton's eyes widened in recognition, but just as quick as it came it went. "Oh, yes." He pointed at the paper in Derek's hand. "It's just a deer. And I didn't find it. They called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it." He shrugged nonchalantly. "What'd you tell 'em?" Derek asked.

The fake smile remained on his face. "I told them no." She glanced in between the two men as they stared each other down. Derek walked closer to Deaton and Nina followed close behind him. "Did you hear that?" Derek asked. Nina looked around, she hadn't heard anything. Deaton backed away from Derek he was nervous, it didn't take werewolf hearing to realize that. "Hear what?" He asked moving to put the table in between him and Derek. "The sound of your heartbeat rising." Derek said moving over so he was still face to face with the vet. "Excuse me?" Deaton asked playing the role of stupid. Nina and Derek could both tell he was lying; he wasn't good at lying. "It's the sound of you lying."

Derek reached over and gripped onto Deaton's shirt-much like he had done to Stiles and pulled him onto the table. Nina yelped in surprise. "What the hell are you doing?" She screamed, almost sounding like Scott. Derek ignored her and gripped onto Deaton who had passed out from fear. He set him on the chair ignoring Nina's annoying questions, and tied him up with gauze.

After a minute or two Deaton started waking up. "Oh god." He breathed out, struggling against his confines. His vision was blurry and he was scared. Nina looked at Derek, pleadingly. There was no reason for him to be doing all this. Derek sighed and grabbed her waist, setting her on top of the operation table, she shivered as the cold metal made contact with her exposed skin. "Stay here. And don't say a word." Derek said gruffly still holding onto Nina's waist. Nina was looking up at him from under her eyelashes, and something pounded against his chest-he refused to believe it was his heart. "Okay." She whispered. He was about to turn away when she gripped onto his jacket and tugged him back to her. He stared at her for a second before she crashed her lips onto his.

Neither of them knew what came over them in that instant, but Derek kissed her back softly. Something he's not sure he's ever done before, but he pulls her closer to him. She has both his hands around his neck as she kissed him back. But before anything else could happen Derek separated from her and turned to lurk in the shadows by Deaton. "Are you protecting someone?" He asked watching Deaton looking around, hi heart pounding in his chest. "Alright." Deaton panted. "The key to the drug locker is in my pocket." Derek stepped out from the shadows and moved behind Deaton, leaning over into his ear. "I don't want drugs. I want to know why you're lying." Derek growled. Nina watched Deaton shiver. "I don't know what you're talking about." Derek turned the chair and lifted it up off the floor. "What are you doing to me? What do you want?" Deaton yelled, fearing for his life. "I want to know who you are or who you're protecting."

Before Deaton could say anything Scott's voice rang out. "What are you doing?" The light's turned on and Scott saw Derek holding up his tied up boss, and his sister sitting on the table looking off into space, a goofy smile on her face.

Nina watched as Derek dropped Deaton on the seat and punched him, knocking him out. She saw as Scott and Derek argued but she didn't pay attention to either of them. She was too busy floating up on cloud nine. It wasn't until Scott had shifted and growled at Derek that she woke up from her daydream. She instantly jumped off the table and stood in front of Derek using herself as a shield. She watched her brother as he shifted back to his human form, guess he had finally learned to control his shift. "Hit him again, and then you'll really see me angry." Scott threatened and Nina felt her own anger rising. "Try to attack him and then you'll see _me _angry." She warned, her voice just as deadly as Scott's had been.

* * *

After Scott had backed down, he went over to clean the scratch on Deaton's cheek-Nina hadn't noticed it before. Nina had went back to sitting on the table-with Derek's help of course- as Derek paced around behind Derek. Finally he just couldn't take it anymore and marched up to Scott. "Do you have a plan?" He asked, clearly not liking that Scott had interrupted him. "Just give me an hour." Scott said. "Then what?" Derek asked not waiting even a second before asking. "Meet me at the school." Scott sighed. Nina frowned. The school? What for? "In the parking lot." Derek began walking out and Nina quickly hopped off the table. "Wait!" Derek and Scott turned to the girl who was rushing over to the older beta. "I'm going with you."

Derek grasped Nina's hand and turned to Scott, smirking as he saw Scott's angered face, before pulling Nina out of the vet's office with him.

* * *

They pulled into the parking lot, Derek and Scott were already there, waiting for them. Nina glanced at Derek in the driver's seat, she had a bad feeling about this. She frowned as Stiles pulled out a flashlight and a giant pair of bolt cutters. Nina and Derek climbed out of the Camaro, Nina rubbing her arms from the cold air, now she was regretting not grabbing a jacket this morning; even though her mom had warned her. She sighed, this was what she got for not listening to her mother. "Where's my boss?" Scott glared at Derek. "In the back. Knocked out." Nina answered shivering, worse than a chihuahua.

Nina watched the exchange in silence and it wasn't until Scott and Stiles had entered the school-illegally-that she ran up to Derek and threw his arms around him. "I'm so cold!" She yelled and heard Derek chuckle, making his chest vibrate. He rubbed his hands up and down back trying to warm her up as best as he could.

Next thing they knew the most horrendous sound that they'd ever heard came pouring out of the PA. It's sounded like a cat being strangled and Nina cringed realizing that sound was coming from her twin. "You've gotta be kidding me." Derek sighed. He was surrounded by idiots. "Your brother is an idiot." He told the girl currently latched on to his middle. Nina nodded. "I know. At least you don't live with him." They waited a few more seconds before they heard another growl, this one scary, menacing, and it honestly frightened her. It seemed to shake the ground and even the whole school. Derek looked around before grabbing Nina and walking out from behind Stiles' jeep. He felt Nina's grip on him tighten and he pulled her just a little closer to him.

"I'm gonna kill both of you." Derek threatened pointing a finger at Stiles and Scott as Scott glared at his sister and pulled her off of Derek. "What the hell was that?" He glared at Scott as he took Nina away from his side, his wolf wanting to come out. "What are you trying to do attract the entire state to the school?" Scott shrugged. "Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud." A grin spread out on his and Stiles' faces. "Yeah, it was loud." Stiles grinned. "And it was awesome." Nina rolled her eyes and slapped the back of Stiles' head. "Idiot." She growled at him. "Shut up." Derek told him. Stiles frowned. "Don't be such a sourwolf." Nina rolled her eyes as Stiles looked awfully pleased with himself. Derek was going to end up killing him one of these days. "What'd you do with him?" Scott asked looking over to Derek's car. "What?" Derek asked turning around to his car only to find his seat open and Deaton missing.

Nina's eyes widened in fear. "I didn't do anything?" Derek said. Did that mean Deaton was the Alpha? He couldn't be, could he?

Nina screamed as she saw the dark liquid pouring out of Derek's mouth as he was lifted off the ground. The alpha had him, his claws pinned into Derek's back and blood flowing out of Derek's mouth like a waterfall. Stiles and Scott tried to pull her away but they couldn't she was glued to the spot. She didn't know what happened to them next. All she knew was that the alpha had Derek, and he was bleeding, dying. And there was nothing she could do to stop him. The alpha let out a loud growl and threw Derek over twenty feet making him hit the wall. Nina yelped and stared at the beast in front of her, this thing had almost killed her once before, and now she was easy prey.

The alpha stared at her for a second before disappearing from her side in a blur. She wasted no time in rushing over to Derek's side. She took his appearance in. He was lifeless, dying.


	7. Night School

**A/N: **Okay guys, I have to post a warning here because there are something's that are a little explicit *wink, wink* in this chapter. But not too explicit. Anyways I don't want to give it away (which I probably already did) but if you guys want to read the rest of it let me know and i'll put up the whole thing. This chapter is a lot shorter than my usual chapters but you'll see why in a bit. Hope you guys enjoy it :)

* * *

Chapter Seven: Night School

"Derek!" Nina sobbed shaking him as hard as she could. "Derek, please, wake up!" Her hands were sullied with his blood, but she didn't care about that right now, she just wanted him to wake up; to be alive. But he wasn't moving. He was just there, oozing out blood from his mouth and the holes on his back. She sobbed louder. He couldn't be dead, he was a wolf, he could heal, right? She shook him again. "Derek..." A growl sounded behind her. That was right, the alpha was still lurking around, at least Scott and Stiles had managed to make it inside the school. They were safe, for now.

A groan quickly snapped her attention back to Derek who was groaning and sitting up. She breathed a sigh of relief. "You're okay." Despite everything that was going on she flashed him a smile. No one would ever under stand the relief that flooded through her at the very moment. The thought of Derek dying nearly destroyed her very being-a feat difficult in and of itself. Derek groaned as he stood and Nina was instantly at his side. "We have to get out of here." He panted still in pain, though he was healing, just not as fast as he'd like. Nina nodded and lightly hooked her arm around his waist, leading him over to his car. She opened up the passenger side, and for once, Derek didn't protest. Nina took the keys out of his pocket, closed the passenger door and dashed over to the driver's side.

If one good thing came out of this, this would be it; she'd get to drive Derek's car. She quickly put the car in reverse and peeled out of the school parking lot. Although she was worried about her twin, she knew he could take care of himself. And the alpha did need him, so she doubted that he'd kill him. But the truth was that the worry was still there. Good thing she had managed to get out of the parking lot, the alpha hanging around was making her nervous. "So where do you want me to take you?" Nina asked gripping onto the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white.

He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but the next thing he knew his hand was on top of her's giving it a light reassuring squeeze. She glanced at him as a blush crept on to her face before turning back to the road and clearing her throat. Derek smirked before pulling his hand away. "So to your house then?" She asked. Derek shook his head, his house was a liability now, he was still hurt-healing, but still hurt, and with Kate running around it was just too dangerous. "No." He shook his head and watched as Nina threw him a surprised glance. "There's an abandoned warehouse, in the iron district, we'll be safe there." Nina sent him an unsure look but nodded anyways. "If you say so." She turned a quick corner and headed downtown to Beacon Hills' iron district.

Nina didn't bother slowing down-she was breaking close to a hundred miles per hour-afraid that if she did something might happen to Derek. Through out the drive she kept glancing over at Derek who was laying on the seats with his eyes closed and would occasionally groan in pain. Every time he groaned Nina's heartbeat would just shoot up for a second; she feared something worse happening, though she couldn't imagine what could possibly be worse than having claws stabbed through your back. She didn't even want to imagine if there was anything worse.

It was about twenty minutes before they reached the abandoned warehouse-with Derek's directions of course. Nina stopped the car in front of the locked warehouse and hopped out of the car. "It's locked." She said turning back to the car only to find Derek not in it. A loud popping noise rang out from behind her. She turned to find Derek discarding the broken lock and chain. "Or you can do that." She shrugged and watched as Derek lifted up the heavy metal door, groaning a bit in pain. "Drive the car inside, hurry up" Derek panted out groaning and clutching his middle. Nina nodded and ran to the car quickly pulling it inside of the abandoned warehouse.

Putting the car in park Nina hopped out and rushed over to the limping Derek that was making his way over towards her. She quickly hooked her arm around his middle and helped him lean so of his weight on her. "So... Now what?" She asked looking around. There wasn't much, just old, discarded subway cars strewn about. Derek said nothing but dragged his body-and Nina along with it-towards an opened cart. Thankfully it wasn't so torn up inside, a few of the seats remaining in tact. Derek stumbled against the wall separating himself from Nina's side and ripping off his jacket. Nina watched as he made a makeshift bed out of the seat and plopped himself on it, panting and still in pain from his wounds.

She quickly looked away when his shirt came off and she saw the closing puncture wounds from where the alpha had clawed him. Even with puncture wounds the man still managed to be unbelievably and unnaturally sexy. It just wasn't fair, he couldn't have that affect on her, he shouldn't; but he did. As much as she wanted to deny the affect he had on her, she couldn't lie to herself-or him for that matter. He had some sort of infuriating power over her and no matter how much it bothered her, it thrilled her all the same. She sighed softly. Now she was turning into some sort of emotional masochist. Great, just perfect.

Derek watched as Nina stared off into space lost in thought, a pretty frown perched on her delicate brow. He made his way over to her, no longer groaning in pain, as the wounds closed up and he healed completely. He stood in front of her, the foreign pounding in his chest starting again as he looked at her. What was this girl doing to him? Ever since she first walked into his life she'd been changing him. It was irritating. He wanted her to fear him, not desire him-though he couldn't really complain about that, he reveled in the fact that he could do that to her. He watched her pouty, soft, pink lips as she continued to stare of into space.

He reached out and let his fingertips brush lightly against her arm. That brought her back. She turned to look at him her eyes a light with happiness and relief as she took in his healed form. "You're okay." She smiled and he couldn't help the grin that spread out on his face. There was something about her presence that just made the wolf inside of him want to bow down to her.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, both their heartbeats rising and making one tempo. Derek stepped closer and he heard the upticks in Nina's heartbeat. He stood in front of her, shirtless and glaring down at her. His eyes flickering from her eyes down to her lips.

Neither of them were sure how it happened, but the next thing either of them knew is that their lips clashed in a hungry battle for dominance. Nina gasped as Derek's hands traveled up her thigh and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her slightly parted mouth. Nina couldn't help the moan that formed lowly in her throat at the feel of Derek's tongue. The lack of oxygen was starting to burn their lungs and as much as neither of them wanted to stop kissing, they knew they had no choice but to part. Nina's chest rose and fell as her lungs desperately soaked up air. She leaned her head back giving Derek's eager mouth access to her neck. He was quick to latch himself onto it, kissing, sucking, and licking every bit of exposed skin he could find.

Nina gasped as Derek found one of the sensitive spots on her neck. She ran her hands through his short, dark hair and gripped onto his back, trying to get as close to him as physically possible. Her heart was humming in her chest and that only served to arouse Derek more than he already was. He parted from her neck to stare down at her. She was panting, just as turned on as he was. He could smell the desire just rolling off of her in waves and the wolf inside him clawed at him as the lust consumed them. "You shouldn't start something you wont be able to finish." He panted looking down at her, trying his hardest to control himself. He watched Nina's chest rise and fall as a smirk perched itself on her swollen lips. "Who says I won't be able to finish?" She challenged and crushed her lips onto his, sucking on his bottom lip as she parted from him. Nina smirked when she heard the growl erupt in Derek's chest as she parted from him.

Derek just about lost it when he felt Nina sucking on his lower lip, to say he enjoyed it would be an understatement. Throwing all precautions to the wind Derek slid his hand under Nina's thighs and lifted her up onto him his arms supporting her butt in one fell swoop. His lips were back on hers and for the first time he notices she tastes like something faintly resembling chocolate liqueur, it's sweet with a bit of tang but he realizes it suits her perfectly.

The rest of the world is lost to them; there's no Scott, no Stiles, no Alpha, no hunters, nothing to come between them at the moment. It's a kiss without urgency, slow and languid, as if time has stopped for both of them. He lays her down on the makeshift bed as he feels her body making him feel like he's burning, but he doesn't mind, he want's to be consumed by the flames. And for the first time in six years, fire has a new meaning for him; passion, that radiated off a spunky brunette. He positioned himself over her and they broke apart once the burning in their lungs was getting to be too much for them. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Derek asked. "Once I start I don't think I'll be able to stop." Nina nodded. "We both passed that point a long time ago..." She assured him.

Derek took one hard look at the girl, contemplating on whether or not he should take her virginity. He knew she was a virgin, she still had that innocence to her. He could tell by how flushed she was and by the goosebumps that invaded her skin whenever he touched her exposed skin. Her lips were swollen and red, her hair made a dark halo around her head and her ridden-up skirt. He's never seen a more beautiful sight. He leans in for another soft kiss and his skin crawls when she sighs softly. Before he knows it, her shirt and skirt come off and are in a discarded pile along with their shoes and his jeans.

He takes in the sight of her and is more than pleasantly surprised at the sight of her. Her petite body under him made his wolf howl with pleasure. Her curves and the lace underwear was more than a turn on and all he wanted to do was take her at that very moment and mark her as his. She was his, and only his. He kissed her once more; an urgent, lustful kiss, and rolled them over so she was on top of him. He saw her blush as the mound in his boxers brushed against her woman hood and he couldn't help but be pleased. He'd be her first after all. He smiled-the first real smile since Laura's death-then leaned into kiss her once more...

* * *

Nina groaned in pain as her eyes fluttered open, her eyes adjusting to the bright lights all around her. Where the hell was she? She sat up only to find herself wearing Derek's bloody shirt. Her face was flushed as she remembered what had happened between her and the older wolf. She shivered when she thought back to his tongue flicking against her skin... Nina shook her head clear of those thoughts just as Derek walked back in, his face hard and stoic. He turned to her and a small smile quickly replaced the cold look. Nina sighed internally, relieved that Derek wasn't regretting what happened between them. At least, that's what she hoped. The smile on Derek's face didn't last too long though. "You should get dressed." He sighed, the cold look returning to his eyes once again.

Nina glanced at him but he avoided her stare and the worries she was feeling before came rushing back with ten times the power. Was he regretting being with her? She couldn't bring herself to ask him and simply nodded as he walked out of the old subway cart, leaving her to dress.

Two minutes later she was dressed and ready to go. Derek spared her one glance before climbing into the Camaro without a word. Nina stared after him tears welling up in her eyes and clouding her vision. What had gotten into him? Just hours before they were making love and he was warm and kind, now he was cold and distance. A sinking feeling nestled itself into her chest and she instantly felt breathless. Nina took in a deep shaky breath and made her way over to the passenger side of Derek's car. She turned to look at him but his gaze was fixated on the road ahead of him. She turned away and looked outside at the blurring buildings they passed by her as her heart clenched in her chest. Now she definitely knew he regretted being with her.

* * *

All too soon Derek pulled up at her house, her mother's car was there surprisingly and she knew she was in for it. She sighed. As if things weren't bad enough already... The last thing she needed was her mom screaming at her. She turned to Derek-who was still staring out the windshield completely ignoring her existence. She sighed angrily and mumbled a quick thanks before making her way out of the car and slamming the door behind her. She heard Derek peel out of the drive way but she didn't bother turning around and stumbled her way to the front door, fighting back angry tears.

Nina threw her keys into the bowl by the front door only to met her mom's angry face standing in the kitchen doorway. "Nina Skyler McCall!" Her mother yelled as soon as she saw her. "Do you have any-" Nina caught her off guard as she wrapped her arms around her and sobbed into her mother's chest.

Melissa McCall stared down at her daughter's weeping form clinging onto her. Just a few seconds ago she was ready to yell at her and ground her until she was an old maid, but now she wasn't sure what to do anymore. She stood there dumbfounded as she stared down at her daughter, unsure what to do. "I'm sorry mom." Nina sobbed and separated from her mother stumbling up the stairs and chocking back sobs. Melissa McCall watched her daughter trudge up the stairs utterly confused. She sighed and took out a carton of ice cream from the fridge and trudged up the stairs to her own room. God, she hated having teenagers. Why couldn't they have stopped growing at five?

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?..." Scott trailed off as his sister walked into his room. He took in her appearance; hair disheveled, eyes read and puffy, and tears running down her face. She even smelt different...kind of like Derek... His eyes widened as his sister clung onto him in a hug. Scott wrapped his arms around her, letting her sob into his chest and her tears soak up into his shirt. He tried to comfort her by running his hand up and down her back; it seemed to do the trick as her sobs died down.

"Can I stay here tonight?" He heard her mumble-something that would've been impossible had it not been for his werewolf hearing. "I don't want to be alone." Scott buried his face into the top of his sister's head, taking in the smell of her coconut shampoo. "Sure." He whispered. Nina let go of her brother and gave him a sad smile before moving over to his bed and laying down. Scott quickly followed. He wanted to ask her so many questions. He needed to know what was wrong with her, needed to know why she was crying so much. But he knew better than to pester her with questions right now. She'd tell him when she was ready. Right now all he could do was this; hold her and try and comfort her.

In mere minutes the twins were asleep. Scott holding his sister, like he did when they were little. Both unaware of the set of eyes staring at the through the window.


	8. Lunatic

Hey guys :) Thanks so much for all your reviews and everything. You guys are just incredible. Now, I have a question for you guys. Would you guys want me to continue season 2 with this story or make it into another story and split up the chapters so they are not as long. I know sometimes they're a pain in the ass to read cause they're soo long. Well, let me know. :D

* * *

Chapter Eight: Lunatic

Scott clung on to his sister as they followed Stiles towards an open field. "Where are we going?" Scott asked as he followed after Stiles. "You'll see." Was all his best friend had to say. "'Cause we really shouldn't be out here." Scott reminded him wearily. Stiles' great ideas usually ended up with him being grounded or with severe physical pain-only to have it heal seconds later thanks to his wolf powers. "Our mom is in constant freak-out from what happened at the school." Nina shrugged and sighed. "Yeah it's really annoying." She mumbled to herself. Their mom was acting worse than a paranoid schizophrenic. "Well your mom isn't the sheriff, okay?" Stiles informed them. "There's no comparison, trust me."

Nina groaned. "Can you at least just tell us where we're doing out here?" Nina trudged on behind Stiles and her brother. "Yes." Stiles said, still marching forward. "When your best friend gets dumped-"

"I didn't get dumped." Scott quickly protested. "We're taking a break." Nina rolled her eyes, that was the oldest excuse in the book. She gave her brother a nice, loving pat on his back. Who was she to judge, when her own life was crappy? "All right, well, when your best friend gets told by his girl friend that they're taking a break..." Stiles turned to face the twins. "You get your best friend drunk." He pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Nina raised an eyebrow at him. "And what about your best friends twin sister, who is your _other _best friend, or does that no matter?" She asked giving him one of her best glares that she knew scared him. Stiles gulped. "And your best friends scary, hot, twin sister, who also happens to be your best friend." Stiles added holding up the bottle once more. Scott raised an eyebrow at Stiles, did he just call his twin sister hot? He shook his head clear of that thought, there was too much of Allison running through his head.

Fifteen minutes later and half the bottle of Jack Daniel's remaining,one third of the teens were drunk. Of course, that one was Stiles. Nina stifled a giggle as she watched Stiles lay down by the rock. "Dude, you know, she's just one..." Stiles slurred. "One girl. You know there are so many..." Nina stifled another giggle as Stiles continued his rant. "There are so many other girls in the sea." The twins both looked down at their drunken friend from their perch atop the rock. "Fish in the sea." They corrected. Stiles frowned, keeping his eyes closed. "Fish? Why you talking about fish?" He looked up to the sky. "I'm talking about girls. I love girls." Nina snickered. "I wouldn't be surprised if you loved boys though." Stiles didn't seem to hear her though as he continued with his rant. "I especially love ones with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, 5'3"..."

"Like Lydia?" The twins asked. "Yeah, exactly." Stiles piped up, sitting up a bit, only to plop back down. "Hey, how did you know I was talking about... About..." The twins waited as Stiles trailed off. "What was I talking about?" A goofy smile was plastered itself on his face. "Oh Stilinski, you're a lost cause." Nina laughed. She liked drunk Stiles, he was funnier than sober Stiles. "Hey, you're not happy." Stiles said looking up at Scott and lifting himself up, reaching for the whiskey bottle. "Take a drink." Scott shook his head. "I don't want anymore." Stiles laid back down. "You're not drunk?" He asked Scott. "I'm not anything." Scott answered looking out towards the woods. Nina sighed. Scott was taking this whole separation thing really hard, she was almost worried. Almost. Because her own romantic life was seriously going down the drain, and on the same day as her twins. Seems they even shared heart break now too. "Hey, maybe it's like... Maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore, you know?" Stiles said and Nina turned to look at him. Okay, he was definitely cut off. "Maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf." The twins-both of them- looked down at their friend who was beyond gone. "Am I drunk?" Stiles slurred. "You're wasted." Scott informed him turning to look back at the forest.

Nina watched her twin. Maybe it was a wolf thing to be so drawn to the woods? Hm.

"Yeah!" Stiles cheered in a drunken slur, raising his arm expecting a fist bump. He let it drop beside him when Scott didn't bump him. "Aw, come on, dude, I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. I know. Well, I don't know." Stiles snickered. "But I know this. I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse." Nina rolled her eyes standing up and stretching her sore limbs. "Truer words have never been spoken." She told the giggling Stiles, strolling over to the hobo fire nearby. "That didn't make any sense." He laughed to himself before mumbling about a drink.

"Well, look at the three little bitches getting their drink on." Nina froze as the voice sounded close to her. She looked up and saw two of the local thugs holding on to the bottle. She sized them up. She'd be able to take the lackey and win pretty easily, he was tall but all lanky and weak. The other one though she eyed wearily as he saw his eyes trailing over her. She wouldn't be able to take him out alone, it was obvious that he worked out. No matter how much she knew how to fight, he'd probably beat her. She moved closer to Scott, for once not complaining because she was wearing a skirt-she'd worn jeans this time. "Give it back." Scott growled, placing a hand on his sisters waist and pulling her behind the rock with him. "What's that, little man?" The leader challenged, glaring down at Scott.

"I think he wants a drink." The lackey piped up and Nina narrowed her eyes at him, now that punk she'd rip him to shreds. "I want the bottle." Scott told them again. Nina glanced down wearily at her bottle, he was too calm for her liking. "Scott, maybe we should just go." Stiles said, sounding incredibly sober now. Nina nodded. "For once, Stiles has a point." Scott ignored her and continued glaring at the clowns in front of him. "You brought me here to get me drunk, Stiles." Scott said not breaking eye contact with the two intruders in front of him. "I'm not drunk, yet."

Nina watched as the leader rolled his eyes, not at all affected by Scott, and took a sip from the bottle. She watched wide-eyed as Scott stood up and moved to stand in front of the guy. "Give me the bottle." She heard her twin say and watched as the guy shook his head. "Give me the bottle of Jack." She heard Scott say again but his voice was lower and a hell of a lot more menacing than it normally was. Stiles and Nina saw Scott's claws beginning to grow out. "Scott?" She and Stiles called out wearily. They were ignored.

The guy handed Scott the bottle with wide-eyes and Scott snatched it with inhuman speed. Nina gulped, this was not good. She watched as Scott launched the bottle in the air and sent it crashing onto a tree about fifty feet away. She made her way over to Stiles as the two idiots ran off, scared out of their minds. Scot walked off and the two followed behind him in silence. "Okay, please tell me that was because of the break up." Stiles panted trying to catch up with Scott as Nina held onto him. "Or 'cause tomorrow's the full moon?" They quickly caught up to Scott.

Scott didn't answer and merely walked up to Stiles' jeep and opened the passenger door. Nina lead Stiles to the open door and Stiles turned to face her twin. "Going home now, yeah?" Scott nodded just as Stiles' eyes rolled back into his head and he fell unconscious in his passenger seat. Nina scoffed and went to help Stiles, silently praying he wouldn't wake up and throw up on her.

* * *

Nina groaned as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. God she hated Mondays. They were so pointless! Especially since they hadn't had school since last Wednesday when the alpha attacked the school and her brother, Stiles, Allison, Jackson, and Lydia were all trapped inside. She picked up the red lipstick and began putting it on. It was also the last day she'd heard from Derek after they...you know. Nina slammed down the lipstick on her vanity and stood up. Who the hell did he think he was? Who the hell was he to just have sex with her and then hours later just act all cold and distant? She gave him her virginity for Christ's sake! She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was pretty, she guessed.

Dark, almost black hair, framed a pale, sweet face with naturally pouted, bright, red lips. An antique pocket watch necklace laid on top of a sheer, pale pink button down shirt adorned with a red blazer on top. She stared at her white, flower print jeans down to the nude t-strap pumps on her feet.

She growled at her reflection and quickly turned away from the mirror. She snatched her messenger bag and ripped her bedroom door open only to see her mom rush into Scott's room. Nina followed. She heard Scott's radio alarm blaring through the room.

_Police search continues for alleged killer Derek Hale... _

Her mom quickly shut off the alarm as Nina glared at her brother's comforter-covered form. Sure, he had only said Derek's name because he thought Derek was dead, but then again she wasn't there either what was he going to say that she was a killer to?! Ugh. She loved her brother to death and she knew his intentions were good, but sometimes she just wanted to strangle him. "We should probably set this on buzzer." Her mother mumbled as she leaned down to stare at her brothers form. "Or we could do this." Nina suggested and bounced on top of her brothers form and punching him through the comforter several times. She giggled as Scott groaned, even though she knew he was no where near being in pain. "Nina get off your brother." Her mother scolded and Nina rolled her eyes but got off her brother comforter-covered-self. Her mom peeled the comforter away from Scott's face. "You alive in there?"

Scott didn't even bother looking up at her as he mumbled pathetically. "No." Nina sighed along with her mom. He was taking this whole break up with Allison pretty bad. Especially since just a few days ago he had come to the grand realization that he loved her, it really had to be like a stab in the back. But, she guessed it was just a McCall curse, or another freaky twin thing that both their love lives had been shot to hell on the same night.

"Not ready to go back to school?"Their mother asked.

Scott kept glaring at the wall. "No."

"You want to stay home another day?"

"No."

"Want a brand new car?"

Nina's eyes zeroed in on her mother. "Yes!" Her mother sent her a glare. Nina shrugged it off. Scott glance at his mother who stared at him her mouth opened in mocking shock. "Ah. Me too." Scott groaned and sat up, discarding the comforter. "This isn't just about what happened at the school, right?" Nina watched as her brother stood and made his way to his open bathroom, her mother talking right after him. "I mean it's about, whats-her-name." Nina nodded. "Allison." She helped her mother out. "Do you want to talk about it?" Their mother ranted as Scott stopped and sighed. "Not with you." Nina rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing I'm not in the category of people-you-want-to-talk-about-Allison-with, huh Marmaduke?" Nina mocked. Just because she loved her brother didn't mean she wasn't still mad at him for making Derek public enemy number one.

Scott sent a pointed look to his sister. "No." Nina just scowled at him. "Good." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't want to talk to you either, Beethoven." Melissa sent her daughter a look. "Nina, not now." She turned to her soon. "Hey, I've been through a few breakups myself, you know. I mean, disastrous ones, actually." Nina cringed. "I don't care about your breakups, mom." Scott said. "I'm going to get her back." Her mom turned to her raising an eyebrow as she saw her daughter rolling her eyes. Nina shrugged and just made her way downstairs. She needed food if she was going to deal with Jake the dog all day. She smirked, she was on a roll this morning.

* * *

The twins walked into their class side by side, it was time for their test, Nina was more than ready for it. She-somehow-managed to memorize the entire test, seeing as how Mr. Harris gave them the exact test to study at home. Somehow she found that stupid-not that she was complaining, she was just happy getting an A was being made so easy for her. Especially since it was Harris. Nina glanced at her brother staring at Allison. She sighed and rolled her eyes pushing past her brother and taking a seat next to Stiles.

Both she and Stiles watched as Scott tried to talk to Allison only to have Harris shoo him away. The two of them glanced at each other and Nina merely shrugged. In her mind, Scott shouldn't even be wasting his time with a girl who broke his heart. But, who was she to decide that? So, she let it go. Like she usually did.

"You have 45 minutes to complete the test." Harris said walking up to the podium. "25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book." He held up the test booklet to emphasize his point. Nina rolled her eyes and tapped her pencil impatiently on her palm. All she wanted to do was finish the damn and get out of there so she can skip the rest of the period and go to Starbucks. She needed a hot chocolate fix. "However," Nina rolled her eyes as Harris continued. "As happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher." Nina rolled her eyes as the anxiety got the best of her. "Okay! We get it!" She exclaimed. "You hate your job! Can we start the test already?" Everyone's heads snapped to her direction but she didn't even bother with them and just glared at Harris.

"So lets get the disappointment over with." Harris said after the shock of Nina's outburst wore off. He held up the stopwatch in her hand. "Begin."

Nina instantly opened her test and began answering every question-she knew all of them. She answered question after question wasting no more than five seconds in each of them and before she knew it she had only five questions left to answer. She looked up as she heard some rustling she frowned as she watched Scott bolt out of the classroom. "Mr. McCall?" Harris called after him. She watched as Stiles also ran out of the classroom. Nina sighed. She filled in the last five questions and ran up to Harris' desk. "I finished." She said quickly and ran out after Stiles and her brother.

Nina found Stiles crouched down in the middle of the hall. "Hey, where's Scott?" She asked as she caught up to him. Stiles showed her Scott's book bag. She sighed.

"The full moon is tonight." Stiles told her.

"What are we going to do?"

Stiles shrugged. "There's only one thing we can do. Lock up Scott and pray that he doesn't kill us."

Nina sighed. "This would be easier if Derek were here." Stiles sent her a glare.

"You just want him here so you can drool over him."

Nina rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's just find Scott."

"Scott?" Stiles called out only to receive a blow to his arm. He glared over at Nina. "I could've done that." She scolded as Stiles took out his phone and dialed Scott's number. A few seconds later they heard the beeping of Scott's phone coming from down the hall. They both cautiously walked towards where the noise was coming from. They started running as they got closer to the sound. Nina stared at Stiles as they reached the boys locker room. Scott's phone was still ringing and the shower was running. "I'll go in first." Nina said pulling out her neck knife from her book bag. Stiles' eyes grew wide as he saw her unsheath the sharpened, slightly curved knife. "You have a knife?" He exclaimed. Nina rolled her eyes but nodded all the same. "Just stay behind me." She said. Stiles slung Scott's book bag over his shoulder and followed after Nina-only because she was the one with the weapon.

They both cautiously walked over to the showers, holding their breaths, ready for anything. Especially since tonight was the full moon. They both let out a sigh of relief as they found a shirtless Scott with his head under the running shower head. Scott turned to face them, panting as he shut off the shower head. "Stiles, Nina," He panted. "I can't..." Nina ran to her brother's side. "What's happening? Are you changing?" Stiles asked, staring at his best friends; Scott panting and Nina trying to calm him down. "No." Scott panted. "No, I can't breathe." Nina frowned. "Stiles I think he's having a panic attack." Scott started wheezing as Stiles scavenged through Scott's book bag, finally pulling out Scott's inhaler. "Here, use this." He handed Nina the inhaler who-in turn-handed it to her wheezing brother. "Come on, do it!" Nina said after watching her brother's hesitation. Scott took the inhaler from his twin's hand and took a puff until his breathing went back to normal.

"I was having an asthma attack?" Scott asked. "No, you were having a panic attack." Nina and Stiles clarified. "But thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony." Stiles sang. Nina gave him a look that just screamed; _what the fuck are you talking about_? "How did you know to do that?" Scott asked. Both twins turned to look at their best friend in perfect sync. "I used to get them after my mom died." The twins instantly felt a pang of guilt collide in their chests. They remembered those times... It was horrible seeing their best friend suffering... But with time and patience they were able to get their cooky friend back. Stiles looked like he was chocking up. "Not fun, huh?"Nina walked back over to Stiles' side and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I looked at her, and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer." Scott stuttered. Nina sighed, she knew that feeling all too well. "Yeah, it's called heartbreak." Stiles informed his best friend. "About 2 billion songs written about it."

Nina felt the bile in the back of her throat. Stiles had no idea just how right he was. "I can't stop thinking about her." Her twin ran a hand through his wet, dripping hair. "Well you could think about this: her dad's a werewolf hunter," Stiles offered. "And will most likely not hesitate to kill you." Nina added just for good measure. "And you're a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue." Stiles finished off while Nina nodded. Scott glared at both of them. "That wasn't helpful." Stiles ended pathetically as he and Nina shrunk away from the teen wolf. Stiles sighed. Nina rolled her eyes. "You got dumped Scott. It sucks, I know, but it's supposed to."

Scott shook his head. "No, that's not it." Scott panted and shook his head trying to clear his head. "It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions." Stiles shrugged. "It's gotta be the full moon." That's right. The full moon was approaching. Scott's second full moon.

"So we'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned." Stiles said trying to ease his friends worry. He felt Nina lean on him. "Yeah. And while you're locked in there we'll be outside, praying you don't kill us." It was meant to be a joke but Scott didn't take it as such and glared at his sister-who just blew him a kiss and he rolled his eyes. "Yes that way the alpha, who is your boss, can't get to you, either."

"I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room." Nina and Stiles shared a look.

"What you mean because if you get out, you'll be caught by hunters?" Stiles' eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"No."Scott started walking towards them. "Because if I get out..." He paused and took a breath and paused right in front of them. "I think I might kill someone."

* * *

Nina rolled her eyes and just kept walking forward, ignoring all the whistles and catcalls she received as she trudged on through the boys locker room. That was currently in use by the lacrosse team. She walked further inside to find her twin and Stiles perched on a bench and Finstock standing in front of his office gathering the troops. She shrugged at her twin and best friend who were staring at her wide-eyed as she stood next to Finstock- who hadn't noticed her arrival.

"All right, geniuses, listen up." Finstock's voice boomed through the locker room. "Due to the recent pinkeye epidemic, thank you, Greenberg," Nina frowned. Why was he always blaming everything on Greenberg? She shrugged, figuring it was just one of Finstock's quirks. "the following people have made first line on a probationary basis, emphasis on the word probationary." Nina saw Stiles' face light up with hope. She smirked. Finstock looked down at the piece of paper in his hands. "Rodriguez." He called out. There was a bit of clapping and lots patting of backs as the boys congratulated their teammate. "Welcome to first line." Finstock turned back to the small paper. "Taylor, and, uh..." He trailed off as his forehead creased trying to read the final name.

"Oh, for the love of crap." Finstock sighed. "I can't even read my own writing." His eyes squinted. "What is that, an "S"?" Stiles was just about to burst with excitement, ready to bounce out of his seat. "No, no, that's not an "S"." Stiles deflated and popped back down on the bench. "That's a... That's a..." Nina raised an eyebrow. "That's a "B". It's definitely a "B"." Stiles head hung low and Nina sent him a pitiful shrug. "Uh, Rodriguez, Taylor, and, uh..." Finstock looked around. "Bilinski."

Stiles' eyes widened as it sank in. Clearly Finstock was an idiot and wrote Stilinski. Nina rolled her eyes but a smile slowly creeped onto her face as Stiles jumped up in celebration. She even squealed with laughter when Stiles picked her up. The laughter then turned to a mocking glance as she felt Stiles' hands placed gently under her butt. Stiles though, didn't seem to notice.

"Ugh, Stiles?" Awkward silence filled the locker room. Even Finstock was quiet. Surprisingly.

"Yeah, Nina?" He was too busy celebrating to notice.

"Why are you grabbing my ass?"

Stiles' celebrating stopped instantly. He glanced at Scott who was half glaring at him, half staring at him in confusion. He glanced around and saw all his teammates staring at him. He squeezed and saw Nina blink rapidly. "Still my ass." She said looking past him. Stiles swallowed hardly.

"Uh, well, this just became incredibly awkward." He mumbled. Nina simply rolled her eyes as Stiles set her down, his face red like a tomato.

"McCall!" Both Nina and Scott turned to face Finstock. He was glaring down at Nina. "What are you doing in here?" Nina shrugged. She had just gone into the boys locker room just because, well... She had nothing better to do. "I had nothing better to do." She ended up saying, taking a seat on her brother's lap. Stiles let out another whoop and Finstock turned his attention to Stiles. "Bilinski!" He barked. Nina raised an eyebrow and held in the laughter.

"Yes?" The smiling Stiles asked. He had made first line, nothing was going to take that away from him. "Shut up!" Finstock barked. Except maybe that. "Yes, sir." He saluted and sat back down. Scott looked from behind his sister's small form. "Stiles." Stiles quickly shot him a look. "It's Biles." The twins shared a look. "Call me Biles, or I swear to God I will kill both of you."

"One more thing." Finstock yelled out. "From here on out, immediately, we're switching to co-captains." Nina and Stiles glanced at each other as Finstock glanced their way. "Congratulations, McCall" Everyone's head snapped to Scott and Nina threw her arms around her twin and Scott's head snapped in his coach's direction. Nina cringed as she saw the look on Jackson's face. He looked ready to choke Scott half to death. "What?" He asked stepping forward to Finstock. Nina cringed this was going to get real ugly, real fast.

"What do you mean, what? Jackson this takes absolutely nothing away from you. This is about combining separate strengths into one unit." Stiles looked like a kid in the candy store as he patted Scott's arm. Nina pursed her lips. "This is about taking your unit, McCall's unit, we're making 'em one big unit." Nina kicked Stiles as he began to giggle. Jackson already wanted to kill Scott she didn't need him wanting to kill Stiles too. "McCall, it's you and Jackson now."

"Everybody else...Asses on the field! Asses on the field!" Nina lifted herself off of Scott and followed Scott and Stiles out of the locker room. Now she was forced to go to their lacrosse practice. She sighed. Oh well, it could've been worse. Nina let the boys walk in front of her as she fell behind when she saw Jackson, Danny and some other guy she didn't know talking about the events that just occurred. Thankfully Danny seemed to be the sensible one and basically told Jackson to shove off. Nina smirked she always knew there was a reason she liked Danny.

"I love you." She heard Stiles call out to Scott who was walking up to Lydia. She strolled over to Stiles. "Is there an reason why in the hell my brother is going over to Lydia?" She asked cringing. She'd have to remind herself to dip Scott in a tub of sanitizer before she touched him again. She couldn't afford to get some strange disease from Lydia. "He's asking Lydia if she likes me." Stiles said looking hopefully out in the direction Scott and Lydia left. Nina gave Stiles a sideways glance. "Okay then." She began, turning to look at Stiles completely. "I'm going to go get something from Starbucks, come back to your practice, and then I'm going home with you." The last one caught Stiles' attention. Before he could get out a word, Nina cut him off. "I don't wanna be home alone." She quickly explained. Stiles nodded. "Good to know you think of me." He said sarcastically watching Nina's retreating form.

Nina turned and smirked at him. "Hey, it's the least you could do after fondling me." She laughed as she saw Stiles' pale face turned bright red. "I'll see you after practice."

* * *

Nina sighed contently as she sipped away on her hot chocolate. It was easily her favorite drink in the world. She watched the lacrosse practice bored out of her mind. This time she didn't even bother sitting on the bench. Stiles wasn't there to talk to her either. But then again she didn't really feel like talking, especially not after the encounter she had had at the Starbucks...

_Nina thanked the guy behind the counter as he handed her the hot chocolate. She offered him a small smile and turned to leave the store. She never made it out the door. She squeaked quietly as she saw Mr. Argent walk in a blonde woman who looked oddly familiar. She cringed and looked down. 'Please don't notice me.' She silently prayed. No such luck._

_ "Nina." She heard Mr. Argent's voice and internally cringed. She looked up to find Mr. Argent's blue eyes gazing down at her. She glance at the blonde woman who was eying her strangely. Her heart began to pound furiously, but as usual she didn't make any indication of anything being wrong. _

_ She offered him a small smile. "Mr. Argent, how are you doing?" She watched as his eyes squinted a bit but the smile remained on her face. He smiled after a few seconds and Nina tried not to let the relief she felt show-the woman was still gazing at her after all. "I'm fine Nina." He turned to the woman behind him. "This is my sister Kate. Kate this is Nina, one of Allison's friends." He introduced and "Kate" held out her hand. Nina shook it. "Nice to meet you." Nina almost dropped dead as she heard the woman's voice. It was the same as the woman's who attacked Derek back at the Hale house. Nina could've smacked herself. She should've put it together when she first saw her. Ugh! Scott's stupidity was starting to spread to her. _

_ "Hi." Nina smiled regardless. Kate didn't smile. Nope, she smirked. "You have the prettiest brown eyes." Kate said looking at her. "Kind of reminds me of Scott's." She glanced at her brother then back to Nina. "You wouldn't happen to know Scott McCall would you." A cold sweat ran down her spine. "He's kind of my twin brother." Nina smiled sheepishly-or as sheepishly as she could considering how terrified she was._

_ Kate's eyes lit up. "Ah! I knew those pretty little eyes had to be genetic." Chris Argent rolled his eyes at his sister but turned back to the teenager in front of him. "You did hear about the attack at the school right Nina?" He watched as the smile fell off the girl's face. "Yeah." She sighed. His eyes narrowed. "Scott and his friend-" Nina cut him off. "Stiles?" she offered without missing a beat. Chris nodded smiling. "Yeah, Stiles... They were pretty worried about you that day. Everyone thought you'd been kidnapped." Nina shrugged. "I wasn't. I was actually downtown, doing things I probably shouldn't have been." _

_ Kate laughed. "I remember those days." Chris sent his sister a warning glare and as usual she ignored it. Before he could ask Nina anymore questions, Nina moved closer to the door. "I better get going, it was nice to meet you Kate, I'll see you around Mr. Argent." She waved at them and walked out the door. After she was a few blocks away Nina bolted._

Nina looked up just in time two see Scott tackle two boys and smack Danny-who had been put as goalie- across the face. She gasped and instantly shot up. "Danny!" She heard Finstock call out and in an instant she was flying down to the field. She knelt down next Danny as Jackson did the same on Danny's opposite side. She saw the trail of blood flowing from Danny's nose. Nina's eyes opened wide and she quickly walked over to her twin and her best friend.

"Yeah, but everybody likes Danny." She heard Stiles say. "Now everybody's gonna hate you." Nina stood in between the boys. "And with very good reason." She added. Scott glared at both her and Stiles. "I don't care." He walked away from them. Stiles and Nina turned back to see Lydia running their way. "Is he okay?" She asked. Nina frowned as she took in Lydia's appearance. Apparently she wasn't the only one to notice. "It looks just like he just has a bloody nose..." Jackson trailed off as he also noticed Lydia's appearance. "What?" She asked completely unaware. "Your lipstick." He said. Nina glared as she watched Lydia pull out a mirror. "Oh, wonder how that happened." Lydia tried to be nonchalant. Nina and Stiles shared a look. Nina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Crap."

* * *

"Scott?" Nina heard her mom call out as she and Stiles walked into the house, she had given Stiles her key for whatever reason. "No mom!" She called back. She swore her mother thought she only had one child. She rolled her eyes as her mother came into view. "Stiles." Stiles laughed. Nina watched as her mom caught sight of the key in his hand. "Key." Nina rolled her eyes and started for the stairs as Stiles and her mom had their awkward conversation. She almost dropped dead when she heard her mom mention the full moon. But let out a sigh of relief as soon as she was out the door. "Come on." She jogged up the stairs and ran into her room, grabbing a few _necessities. _She had just finished gathering up all the things she needed when she heard Stiles yell.

Grabbing a sharpened hatchet she ran into Scott's room ready for anything. She quickly dropped the hatchet by her side when she saw Scott sitting down in the same chair Derek had sat in and looking just as menacing. Stiles glanced down to the weapon in her hand. "What the hell is that?" Stiles exclaimed. Nina shrugged. "A hatchet." Stiles looked at her as if she had grown another head. "Where the hell do you even get a hatchet from?" Nina simply smirked. "Let's just say, there's a reason you guys aren't allowed in my room."

Stiles blinked repeatedly before turning to the older McCall. "Dude. You scared the hell out of me." Nina turned towards her glaring brother. "Mom said you weren't home yet." Her voice was hard since she knew her brother wasn't in fact her brother at the moment. She knew his wolf had taken over. Stiles dropped down the chain-filled duffle bag as Scott answered. "I came in through the window." Even his voice was different. Lower and more threatening than either of them had ever heard. Stiles seemed to ignore it, while Nina gripped onto the hatchet tighter. "Okay. Uh, well, let's get this set up." Stiles crouched down. "Wait till you see what I bought."

"I'm fine." Nina frowned as she looked at her twin. The full moon wasn't out, could it really be affecting him already."I'm just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight." Stiles raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?" Stiles asked sarcastically. "'Cause you've got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes, and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect, 'cause it's really starting to freak me out." Nina sucked in a breath. "I'm fine." Scott repeated malice dripping through the two simple words. "You should go now. Both of you." Nina and Stiles shared a look. He was definitely being affected by the full moon. There was no doubt about that anymore.

"All right, I'll leave." Stiles said. He was about to get up when he thought it over. "Well, look, would you at least look in the bag and see what I bought? You know, maybe you use it maybe you don't." Nina glanced down at Stiles. What was the pasty little teen up to now? "Sound good?" Scott stayed quiet and just glared over at them. He stood up slowly and Nina quickly moved over to Stiles' side. Just in case.

Scott walked over to the and crouched down in front of the bag, picking up a handful of thick metal chain. She pulled on Stiles' jacket a brought him back as she saw her brother's face contort and her heart gave a jolt. "You think I'm gonna let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?" Scott's voice was low and dangerous as he dropped the chain. "Actually, no." Stiles gulped. Before Nina even knew what was going on Stiles had leaped forward, pulled out a pair of cuffs and handcuffed her brother to the radiator. "What the hell are you doing?" Scott grunted pulling on his cuffs.

Stiles stood up next to Nina who kept glancing at the cuffs unsure if they'd be able to hold Scott. "Protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback..." Stiles panted, still shaken up. Scott glanced up at them and Nina saw Stiles scowl. "For making out with Lydia." Nina rolled her eyes, but what could she do. _Boys._

* * *

"I brought you some water." Stiles announced to the chained up Scott shaking the slightly filled water bottle in his hand. Nina burst out in laughter as she saw Stiles hold up a dog bowl with Scott's name written on it. "You're really pissed at him aren't you?" She asked and Stiles sent her a glare as he placed the bowl down in front of Scott. Nina got up and started to follow Stiles out of Scott's room when water was thrown at Stiles' back followed by an "I'm gonna kill you!" From Scott.

Nina sighed and moved over to the door knowing this was going to get ugly between the two boys. She didn't want to be in the middle of it.

After a minute Stiles came barging out to lean against the wall next to her, she moved over to look into her twins room-they had decided one of them would always be watching him. "She would've done a lot more, too." Scott continued a sinister look appeared on his face and Nina scowled, she loved her brother but this wasn't him, this was his wolf. "You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me." Scott continued to taunt Stiles about Lydia. "She would have done anything I wanted." Nina watched as Stiles slid down the wall. "Anything!" Scot growled. Nina flinched. His scream echoed through out the house.

_Oh, crap._

* * *

Nina looked away from her brother as he kept trying to break free from the handcuffs. His wrist was cut and bleeding from the metal slicing into it. Scot was groaning and panting as he kept pulling at the cuffs. "Stiles, Nina, please let me out." Nina looked away from her brother, as much as it pained her to see him like that, she knew she couldn't let him out. The full moon had taken it's full affect and now he was trying to trick them, but if there was one person in the world he couldn't trick that would be his twin_. _"It's the full moon I swear." Scott panted. Nina swallowed hard as Stiles sighed. "You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose." Nina's heart clenched, he was starting to sound like Scott again. The real Scott.

"Please, Stiles, Nina, let me out. It's starting to hurt." Scott panted. "It's not like the first time." Neither Nina nor Stiles moved from their position. "It's the full moon." Sure, they knew it was the full moon, but they weren't going to let him out. Who's to say he wouldn't kill them just because he was under the moon's spell. "It's Allison." Nina's head snapped to her brother. What did he mean by that? Nina felt the shiver snake it's way down her spine. Surely Scott wouldn't hurt Allison. He loved her, he wouldn't hurt her, right? "Breaking up with me." Nina almost sighed in relief. Well, at least she knew he wouldn't kill Allison. "I know...That it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me." Scott's face twisted into some form of anger and hurt. Nina grimaced. "And it's killing me."

"I feel completely hopeless. Just, please, let me out." Nina looked back down to the ground and heard Stiles sigh softly from the hall. "We can't."

"No, no, no." She heard Scott scrambling and pulling at the handcuffs. She snapped her head up, the light of the full moon was creeping into the room. She watched in fascinated horror as Scott pulled and shimmied away from the moon light. Nina watched him gasp as he looked up at the full moon. Nina backed up into the wall as her brother screamed out loud, the hatchet in her hand clanked as it fell to the floor. She started breathing heavy as Scot kept screamin_g _and her back slid against the wall.

Scott screamed for a full minute before the screaming turned into growling. Nina quickly rushed up and picked up the hatchet.

"Stiles!" She yelled as she watched the handcuffs break and her twin-wolfed out-jump out the window. She heard Stiles rush into the room as she looked out the window, no sign of Scott. "Come on." Nina said as she rushed into her room and grabbed the small duffle bag filed with weapons-just in case.

* * *

"Where the hell could this child be!" Nina screamed out as she peddled through the street's on Scott's bike-not the best mode of transportation. She and Stiles had decided to split up and look for the missing half of the McCall's. Ugh! She'd been pedaling for fifteen minutes! Fifteen, excruciatingly long minutes. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and dialed Allison's number-where she was sure Scott would show up.

"_Nina_?" Came Allison's skeptical voice from the other end of the receiver.

"Allison, where are you?" Nina almost yelled into her phone as she pedaled around aimlessly.

There was a pause from the other end of the line. "Uh, I'm with Jackson, in the mall parking lot, why?" Crap. Not good. Not good.

"Well, I wanted to hang out with you." Nina lied easily. "But, you're busy so I'll just leave you alone, okay, bye." She hung up and pedaled forward towards the mall parking lot scavenging for Jackson's silver Porsche.

After about five minutes of searching instead of finding Jackson's silver Porsche, she found her wolfed-out brother crouched on top of the hood of a car, glaring off towards a silver car where Jackson and Allison sat, awfully close. Oh crap, this was not good. Not good at all. She stared at the car, hm, Jackson must've changed it. Damn rich people. "Scott!" She hissed at him and his head snapped towards her for a moment before snapping back towards Jackson and Allison. Oh god, Scott was going to kill Jackson. Nina watched as Scott growled menacingly towards the car as he watched Jackson and Allison. Nina shivered in fear, for once in her life she can say she was absolutely scared to death of her brother. She flinched, scared to death as Scott roared loudly, she gripped onto the duffle bag and pulled out the neck knife attached to her belt. She gripped it harder and tried not to scream as her brother leaped from the hood of the car and to the concrete on all fours then took off running through the cars.

Nina almost growled in frustration. She had to stop her brother from becoming a killer. How the hell was she supposed to explain it to her mom if her brother went to jail for murder? That was sure to be a fun talk. Nina crouched down low and moved in between the cars-just as Scott had done-to move over to the car Jackson and Allison were in.

Nina was right next to Allison and Jackson's car when Scott leaped on top of the hood of the car. She quickly ducked down and moved behind the car, so the other two oblivious teens wouldn't see her. She instantly regretted giving Stiles her hatchet, that would've come in handy if she needed to go against Scott-which by the looks of things she'd be doing pretty soon.

Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Scott's hand fly into the air, his claw ready to rip through the hood of the car. She gripped and got ready to through it, when a black blur shoved Scott off and they both tumbled to the ground. Nina didn't hesitate and quickly followed them, before Jackson or Allison noticed her presence. She saw the black figure throw Scott down the hill. Nina ran down towards her brother, sailing past the figure and throwing the duffle bag off of her and running down to her brother, knife in hand. Scott growled at her as his sister approached him. Nina hesitated. No she was _really _regretting giving Stiles the hatchet... Dammit!

"Scott, calm down." Nina pleaded trying to ease her brother. Scott only growled at her more and before she could even register what was going on, Nina felt claws slice through the jean jacket she wore. She hissed in pain as she felt Scott shove her towards the nearest tree-face first. She groaned and turned letting her body fall to the floor. She had almost ignored all the growling coming from just a few feet away.

Nina looked up and her heart stopped beating in her chest as she saw the tall, muscular, leather-clad for of Derek for the first time since...well..._that_ happened. Then the pounding in her chest began as she watched the two beta's dish it out. She watched as Derek twisted Scott's arm behind him and tried to calm him down. No such luck. He squirmed around until Derek shoved him into the tree opposite of the one she was at. Nina stood on shaky legs gripping hard unto the knife handle. Derek had once had a long time ago-or at least what felt like a long time ago-that pain is what kept them human, right? She glanced down at the knife in her hand. She had always wondered what it would feel like to stab someone... And if anything Scott would heal. Besides the little fucker had scratched _and_ ripped her jacket.

She watched as Scott launched at Derek. When did he get so good at fighting? Oh, right. Around the same time he became a werewolf.

Nina watched as Derek crouched and Scott flew only inches above his head-straight at her. _Crap_. Nina moved out of the way just in time. She was impressed when she saw Derek lean back and hoist himself up with his hands. She smirked a little. He was so hot. She shook her head clear and focused on what mattered now; Scott. She jogged up to her duffle bag-since Scott was so distracted with Derek-and tried to look for something that would help. She groaned when she found nothing useful. Ugh! She should've brought more weapons. She tossed the bag away angrily and settled for the small knife in her hand. It would have to do.

She turned around to see Scott swinging sloppily at Derek. She snickered. He was a werewolf and he still couldn't fight right. And to think all those years she wasted trying to teach him... What an embarrassment. She groaned in pain as Derek lifted her brother up over his head and smacked him down to the ground. She even flinched when Derek growled in her twins face and Scott cowered away from him. She tried to ignore the horny butterflies and warm tingles as she watched the older man. When Derek stepped closer to her brother Nina was instantly at Scott's side-not because she feared for her brother's safety, but because if Derek was going to kill him, she'd have first shot, not him.

Derek stepped into the darkness and when he reemerged he was back to his human form. Nina tried to look away, but it was too tempting and she just ended up eying him-haughtily. Because that's how she was; haughty. She almost snorted. Nina quickly turned to her brother who was panting and looking at Derek and himself almost as if waking up from a dream. "What's happening to me?" Scott asked weakly.

Derek glared down at the younger beta. "Exactly what he wants to happen." Nina chose to move to stand between her brother and Derek. She glared down at her brother. "You tried to kill me!" She screamed at him. Before the words could even make it out of Scott's mouth Nina was crouched in front of him, her knife-though she purposely kept the sharpened edge away from him-pressed up against his neck. Scott flinched shifting back to his human form. Nina rolled her eyes and stood, hiding the knife in the the hem of her jeans-which were now all dirty thanks to Scott. She held her hand out to her twin. Scott looked at her hesitantly but took her hand and let his sister help him up.

A wicked smile came across Nina's face as she took a step back. She lifted her knee and drove it straight to Scott's chest knocking him back a few feet and falling onto his back. "That was for scarring me and breaking my jacket." She smirked.

Scott groaned and stood up, his anger slowly rising. Derek must've noticed because he moved Nina behind him quickly. "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

Derek strolled into Scott's room, with one of Scott's arm drapped over his shoulder. Scott was exhausted and Derek couldn't blame him and that kick Nina gave him was just icing on the cake. Scott plopped down on his bed and Nina strolled into the room, a pair of short black short and a white tank top replacing her previous outfit. The claw marks on her upper arms completely visible now and still bleeding.

Derek glanced at the twins before turning and walking away. Scott's voice stopped him. "Wait." Derek stopped and turned to face Scott. Scott sighed. "I can't do this." Derek and Nina watched him carefully. "I can't be this and be with Allison. Nina groaned and moved into her brother's bathroom. pulling out a tube of neosporin and some gauze. She sat down on Scott's bed-as far away from him as physically possible. "I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?" Nina's head shot up and she stared at Derek. Was there a cure?

"For someone who was bitten?" Derek looked between the two McCall's. "I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true."

"Well, what is it?" Scott asked in a hurry. Derek paused. "You have to kill the one that bit you."

"Kill the Alpha?" The twins exclaimed. Was Derek out of his mind? How the hell was Scott supposed to kill the Alpha? He could barely walk straight in the morning. Derek nodded and Nina groaned while Scott looked around in disbelief. Derek stepped forward towards Scott. "Scott." He said. "If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him."

* * *

Nina glared at the older wolf who stared down at her. "What happened the other night shouldn't have happened." He said. She averted her eyes but he heard the blips her heart made and no matter all the breaths she tried to take her heart wouldn't come down.

It was way past midnight. She was tired, wounded, and now heartbroken.

Derek could see the glistening of tears in her eyes and he sighed looking away. "Fine." He heard her say her voice wavering slightly. He turned to her and she was still averting his gaze, only for a few seconds. "I'll forget it ever happened." One by one the tears flowed. One right after the other as they trailed down her cheeks. She nodded towards the window and with one last look he was gone through her open window.

Her knees gave out under her and she let out soft, shaky sobs. Her face remained emotionless. He had broken her, but no matter what she knew she wouldn't be getting over him anytime soon. Nina took in a breath. She couldn't focus on that right now, they had an Alpha to deal with.


	9. Wolf's Bane

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm sooo happy everyone is enjoying this story. A special thanks to **derekxoc, Ryanrene97, Princesskitsune17, Kat229, lenie954, nicki, .HoechlinxX, XxStephanieDivaxX, ElenaxoxoSilber, kate, wolviegurl, goddess of the nigth, all of the guests, derekxnina (love the screen name by the way), naomi, kjlacey, and ejanae. **For reviewing. You guys rock!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Wolf's Bane

"Yes!" Nina shouted in with excited laughter as she shifted up to third gear. She was in the Camaro- Derek's car-driving at over eighty miles per hour, trying to get away from Kate who had been trailing them for almost an hour now. "How the hell did we end up letting your psychopath sister drive?" Stiles exclaimed over at Scott who sat, panicking in the passenger seat. Nina frowned into the rear-view mirror. "Now that wasn't nice Stiles." She chided. "Besides, Derek doesn't trust either of you idiots."

"And he trusts you?" Scott frowned. Nina shrugged. "Apparently."

Stiles glanced back behind them, Kate's car was still there following them. "Faster?" The twins asked. Stiles nodded as he watched Kate's car gaining on them way too quickly. "Much faster." Nina smirked and shifted up to fourth, pressing down on the accelerator a little bit harder. "How the hell did you learn how to drive like this?" Stiles exclaimed from the backseat. Nina smirked at him through the rear-view mirror and winked. "You have your secrets pumpkin, I have mine." Stiles was dumbfounded. "Pumpkin?" He whispered to himself. Since when the hell did Nina call him pumpkin?

He didn't have time to dwell on it as Nina served to the right and towards one of the abandoned streets where the train tracks passed through. Kate was still following them-and pretty closely too. Derek better appreciate that they were distracting the hunters for him while he did whatever it is that he was doing. "Guys, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase." Stiles said still glancing behind them. "If she goes faster, she'll kill us." Scott protested.

Nina glared at him. If there was one thing she could do besides fight, it'd be driving. And other things she couldn't think of at the moment.

"Well, if she doesn't go faster they're gonna kill us!" Stiles pointed behind him and both he and Scott glanced behind them. Nina rolled her eyes and shifted up another gear. "Morons." She mumbled under her breath. Nina floored the gas petal and the sounds of screeching tires invaded all their ears. Stiles turned to look behind them once more. "They're gone." He breathed out. The twins glanced back themselves-just to make sure, it was Stiles after all. Nina smirked. And here they thought she was going to kill them.

She heard as Stiles turned on the radio and "All units, suspect is on foot heading into the iron works." came blaring out. The three friends glanced at each other nervously. Shit! "Ugh, why are you guys always the ones getting caught!" Nina exclaimed as she sped off towards the direction where Derek was. Looks like she was the one saving everyone's ass today.

It took them less than a minute to get to the iron works. Nina followed the tracks into the warehouse and came to a halt as Scott spotted Derek, crouching down and hiding behind a forklift. "There he is!" Scott pointed out the window as Nina pressed down on the brake, bring the Camaro to a screeching halt. Hm, if she kept this up Derek would need to buy all new tires before the end of the night. She shrugged, oh well, that was his problem now. It's not like he didn't deserve it. Scott opened up the door for the crouching werewolf. "Get in!" He shouted as he jumped into the backseat with Stiles and Nina kept her eyes on Chris Argent who was reloading his crossbow.

"Man, I need to get me one of those." She mumbled, her eyes fixated on the weapon in the hunter's arms. "Yeah, that's just what we need, you running around with another weapon." Stiles said sticking his head in between the driver and passenger seats. Nina didn't get the chance to respond as she saw Mr. Argent pull out a rifle and begin firing, just as Derek hopped into the car. "He has a machine gun too!" She exclaimed as she peeled out and drove away from the trigger happy Argent.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott yelled from his perch in the back seat. Nina rolled her eyes. Here we go.

"Damn it! I had him!" Derek yelled, not even paying attention to Scott's scolding.

"Who, the alpha?" Stiles asked squeezing in between the two seats. Nina glanced at the older wolf for a split second then back to the road. Nope, she wasn't going to look at him.

"Yes!" Derek exclaimed. "He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up." Stiles frowned. "Oh, hey, they're just doing their jobs..." He trailed off as Derek sent him a murderous glare. He sank back a bit into the seat, trying to get some distance between him and the wolf.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the state." Derek almost growled glaring back at Scott. The younger wolf glanced out the windows then to his twin-she was unusually quiet. "Can we seriously get past that?" He asked. "I made a dumbass mistake. I get it." So he made a mistake, now was not the time to be bringing it up. Nina sighed out loud. "Yeah, no kidding." she mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"All right!" Stiles exclaimed flailing his arms around. Almost hitting Scott in the face. He turned to Derek. "How did you find him?" Nina smirked. "Probably sniffed him out." She turned and glanced at Derek who was glaring at her. She merely turned back to the road and kept driving. Derek said nothing about her comment and just shook his head, ignoring Stiles in the process. "Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asked. He was seriously getting tired of being left out in the dark. Stiles stuck his head in between the seats once more. "Yeah, both of us." He said.

Nina rolled her eyes and snapped her hand back, landing a hit right on Stiles' face. "The three of us." He corrected himself and Nina smirked in content. That was better. Derek shifted and turned his jade eyes to glare at Stiles. The teen shrunk back as the fear began to bubble up inside of him. "Or just him." He shrugged in Scott's direction. Derek continued to glare at him. "I'll be back here." He said and sat back in the seat-as far away from Derek as possible.

Derek faced forward once more. "Look, the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out." That caught the attention of all three teens. "She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris." Three heads snapped towards Derek. Then came Stiles barreling through the seats once again. "Our chemistry teacher?" He and Nina asked in the same disbelieving tone. Derek's eyes shifted to Nina, that was the first time she had actually spoken to him the whole night. His attention was brought back towards the uncomfortably close Stiles as Scott spoke up. "Why him?"

"I don't know yet!" He exclaimed, the frustration that had been building up all night was starting to show. "What's the second?" Scott asked again. The boys watched as Derek shifted and pulled out a paper from his back pocket. "Some kind of symbol." All the boys stared at the piece of paper with some kind of crest drawn on it. Nina glanced at it. She rolled her eyes, yet again. She could draw so much better than that. Scott sighed softly and began to shake his head. Derek didn't fail to notice this. "What?" He asked. "You know what this is?" Scott shook his head. "I've seen it on a necklace." He paused for a second and everyone waited for him to continue. "Alison's necklace." Nina sighed in annoyance. Great.

* * *

"This is going to be impossible, you know." Scott said as he, Stiles, and Nina walked into the school. "Why don't you just ask her if you can borrow it?" Stiles inquired while Nina hung behind them glaring at their backs. Scott looked at his best friend. "How?"

"It's easy." Stiles assured him. "You just say, "Hey, Alison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you." Scott glanced behind him at his sister, she was acting weird. He turned back to Stiles. "You're not helping." Stiles sighed. "Why don't you just talk to her?"

"She won't talk to me." He sighed as they continued walking on. "What if she, like, only takes it off in the shower or something?"

"That's why you ease..." Stiles trailed off realizing he was being too loud in a crowded high school hallway. "That's why you ease back into it, okay?" They stopped walking. "Get back on her good side, remind her of the good times. And then you ask for the necklace." Stiles made a point in smacking his best friends chest for emphasis.

Nina stared at her brother. She knew he wasn't paying attention, he had that same far away look he got in his eyes whenever he was distracted by something. Stiles seemed to notice it too. He smacked Scott across the chest again. "You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?" He accused while Scott grinned, a small blush spreading on his cheeks as he confirmed Stiles' inquiry. Nina scoffed, that was disgusting.

Nina drowned them out for the rest of the conversation and just stood there, being ignored by both her best friend and her own twin. She watched them as they parted ways, leaving her in the halls staring out at them.

This was so wrong. Fuck it, she needed a crossbow, maybe that way someone would pay a little bit of attention to her. She grit her teeth and stomped her way to class. Someone was going to get an arrow in their ass.

* * *

Nina walked through the halls bored out of her mind seeing as both her twin and her best friend forgot she excited. But, hey, it's whatever you know. She stared at her reflection through every glass that she passed. Well, she needed something to do right? Good thing she wore her "ass kicking outfit." It was nothing but some black skinnys, her all black converse, a white tank top and a leather jacket, but she liked to think it was an outfit that made her look like a bad-ass. Like Buffy.

She turned the corner and spotted Jackson as he shoved Scott into the locker a bit. She watched the whole ordeal with a frown on her face. She watched as Jackson grabbed her brother's face and turned it so he was facing directly at Alison. Nina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of course Alison had something to do with it. Everything in Scott's life seemed to revolve around the Argent girl now a days.

Nina watched as Jackson walked towards her direction with a cocky smirk in her face. He noticed and his smirk turned into a cocky grin. "McCall." He said as he reached her. Nina's eyes narrowed. "What do you want Jackson?" She growled at him. She wasn't in the mood for Jackson's stupid little games. "Oh you know, same thing you're brother got." Nina frowned. What the hell was this dumb ass talking about?

The grin on Jackson's face never dropped. "You know," he began. "The bite, that turned him into a wolf." Nina's eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah, I know about your brother's secret." Nina's jaw clenched."I don't know what you're talking about." She let out and turned to get away from him.

She stopped when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. She felt her skin begin prickling like a porcupine. "Let go of me Jackson." She breathed out trying to calm herself down. She hated being touched by people she didn't like. "I don't think so McCall." Jackson said turning Nina around to face him. "Tell your brother to do it for me or if not Alison is going to find out about everything."

That made her snap. Nina quickly grabbed Jackson's hand and got a quick jab at his ribs. She moved around him and pulled his arms behind him. She shoved him into nearby lockers. "The next time you threaten me or my brother, I'll break your arms." She shoved him into the lockers for good measure. "And if I were you, I'd stay out of this Jackson." She turned him around and saw his face contorted in a mixture of shock, pain, and anger. Nina pointed a finger at him. "I saved you once Jackson, next time you're not going to be so lucky."

With that she turned and walked away before Jackson could say anything.

She walked out the front steps of the school. There was nothing except a starbucks and a tattoo parlor around. She eyed the two shops and made her way across the street. She'd have Stiles pick her up later, she was craving some hot chocolate anyways.

* * *

Stiles almost ran into his room, throwing his bag on the floor and making a beeline for the desk. Nina trudged in behind him, unlike Stiles, noticing the werewolf standing in the corner. She raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing, figuring Stiles' reaction was going to be a lot more entertaining. She smirked and plopped down on her best friends bed.

"Hey, Stiles!" Nina turned her head towards the open door as she heard Sheriff Stilinski's voice.

"Yo...Derek." Stiles said as he turned around and noticed the werewolf standing in the corner. Derek placed a finger on his lips and pointed towards the open door. Nina could hear the sheriff coming up the stairs.

Stiles instantly ran to the door and shut it half way. Nina just chuckled and shook her head. There was never a dull moment when Stiles was around. She glanced over at Derek who was staring in her direction. She merely rolled her eyes and ignored his existence. It was a few more moments before the Adderall taking teen barged into the room.

"I'm...oh!" Was all Stiles could say as Derek pinned him against the door. Nina was instantly on her feet. "If you say one word..." Derek threatened pointing a finger at Stiles' throat.

"Oh, what, you mean, like, "Hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room. Bring your gun"?" Nina rolled her eyes, he was going to get his throat ripped out if he kept being a smart ass. Derek stared at the teen for a few seconds and lowered his finger. "Yeah that's right." Stiles said. "If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy." He smacked Derek's chest like he had done with Scott-only softer. Derek glanced down at his shoulder. Nina shook her head, were all the guys she knew idiots?

There was a pause before Derek nodded and Stiles scoffed in relief. Derek grabbed the teen's jacket and straightened it out. Stiles did the same and began to walk away when Derek made to go after him. Stiles flinched out of the wolf's way. "Oh, my god." He breathed out in terror while Nina burst into a fit of giggles.

Stiles went and plopped down into his desk chair, he looked like he just ran a marathon. Nina shook her head and went over and plopped onto his lap. She didn't miss the look Derek gave her.

Derek's fist balled up unintentionally. He stared at the brunette sitting on the awkward teens lap. What the hell did she think she was doing? He peeled his eyes from her and tried to focus on Stiles. "Scot didn't get the necklace?" He asked, trying to get his mind off the fact Nina was sitting on Stiles' lap. Not that it bothered him or anything."No. He's still working on it." Stiles said. Nina rolled her eyes. "What a surprise, Scott can't do something right."

Nina felt Stiles nudge her. "But there's something else we can try." Nina and Derek both stared at the Adderall taking teen with skeptical faces. Derek shrugged and moved closer as Stiles shoved Nina off his lap. Of course, earning him another blow to the head from the other McCall. "Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there." Nina frowned. "Okay, I am officially embarrassed to be his twin." She said. Derek shrugged. "So?" He asked Stiles.

"So it wasn't Scott." Nina turned to Stiles. Well, this was an interesting turn of events. Nina watched as Derek's face contorted with confusion. "Well, can you find out who sent it?" He asked.

"No, not me." Stiles replied quickly. Nina sniggered. The day Stiles was capable of doing something like that was the day she jumped into a freezing lake butt naked. "But I think I know somebody who can." Stiles turned to his computer leaving a very confused werewolf and teenage girl standing behind him.

* * *

Nina almost burst out laughing as she saw Danny walk into Stiles' room. What the hell was Stiles up to now? Especially with Danny here. Nina did a once over on each of the boys. Could Stiles be playing for the other team now? She kept staring. Nah, he was too cray about Lydia, but then again... You never know. Danny sent a quick smile her way then turned to Stiles.

"You want me to do what?" Danny exclaimed after Stiles finished explaining his brilliant plan. "Trace a text." Stiles repeated. "I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do." Danny looked just about ready to smack Stiles around a few times.

"And we will." Stiles assured Danny. "Once you trace the text."

"And what makes you think I know how?"

Stiles looked sheepish. "I...I looked up your arrest report, so..." He trailed off.

Danny looked mortified. "I...I was thirteen." He stuttered. "They dropped the charges."

"Whatever." Stiles shrugged. "No we're doing lab work." Danny was adamant in his position. Stiles was ready to bang his head against the wall. Nina watched Danny grab a stool and sit next to Stiles on the computer. What the hell did he call him over for? Especially with Derek in the room. Speaking of Derek...

Nina glanced over at the werewolf who was glaring daggers at the back of Stiles' head, pretending to read a text book Stiles had laying around. If that was his way of looking inconspicuous, he was doing a horrible job at it.

Nina watched as Danny looked back at Derek. She raised an eyebrow. Careful Danny-boy, he's off limits. Ignore the fact that she wasn't acknowledging his presence but still, he was hers. So, no touchy, no looky, no even thinking about the gorgeous were-hunk. Nina frowned to herself, she needed serious help. "Who's he again?" Danny's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Stiles glanced back for a split second. "Um, my cousin...Miguel." Nina almost chocked on her spit when she heard the words leave Stiles' mouth. Okay, now she was starting to think Stiles really had a death wish. She had to put a hand over her mouth when she saw Derek's head slowly rise from the book he was pretending to read, a deadly glare on his face and his eyebrow raised.

Derek sent a glare her way but she merely shrugged. She had no idea where in the hell Stiles had gotten Miguel from. Derek just huffed and looked back down into the book. He was going to murder Stiles. He heard Nina's silent sniggers. He had a feeling she wouldn't be letting him live this down, ever. If she ever talked to him again that is.

"Is that blood on his shirt?"

There was a heavy silence in the room as Nina and Stiles looked at each other. Both of them trying to find a plausible excuse for that. "Yeah. Yes." Stiles said as he wracked his brain for some tall tale to spin. And queue the proverbial vomit. "Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds." Nina raised an eyebrow. Nosebleeds? Really? She had a better story than that. And she was sure Danny would believe that he had gotten into a bar fight rather than horrible nosebleeds. She glanced over at Derek and flinched a bit. Oh yeah, Stiles was going to die.

"Hey, Miguel." Derek looked up slowly, murderous glare firmly in place. "I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts." Stiles looked from Derek to his drawers, hoping the werewolf got the message. He had to admit though, he was enjoying this.

Everyone watched as a tight-lipped Derek slammed the book closed and stood up. Nina sucked in a breath when Derek's shirt came off. She felt her face go hot as she caught sight of the scratches on his back left there courtesy of her. She grinned a little knowing she had left her mark on him, she was surprised he hadn't healed yet though. She heard Stiles talking in the background but she just ignored them and kept eying Derek's naked back. God how she loved his back.

"Uh, Stiles?" Derek said as he grabbed one of the teens shirt, which were at least three sizes too small. "Yes?" Stiles swirled around in his chair to face the half naked wolf. Nina turned to look at her friend and noticed Danny checking Derek out. Her eyes narrowed. Calm down Danny boy, he was taken. The scratch marks on his back were proof enough.

"This..." Derek said as tugged on the shirt. "No fit."

"Then try something else on." Was Stiles' solution to the problem. Nina just raised and eyebrow and continued glaring daggers at Danny. Stiles looked from the open-mouthed Danny, to the shirtless werewolf, to the glaring Nina, and back again. His mouthed opened in an 'o' shape as he realized what was going on. Then the light bulb in his head went off. "Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh?"

Nina's head snapped back towards Derek and she couldn't hold back the laughter that had swelled up in her chest and burst out from her mouth. "W-What the h-hell are you wearing?" She laughed, grabbing her stomach trying to take breaths in between laughs. She spared another look at Derek and the laughter fit began again. She rolled over on her side so much she even fell off Stiles' bed, which only made her laugh more. What? She couldn't help it. Derek looked ridiculous in that orange and blue stripped polo. Not only did those two colors look horrible on him, she was sure if he moved the shirt would rip off of me. She wouldn't mind that though.

Stiles frowned. "Shut up, Nina!" He exclaimed throwing a pencil at her head. Just as he suspected though, she only laughed harder. He rolled his eyes. And everyone thought _he _had problems. He turned to Danny. "Ignore her. What do you think Danny?" He nodded towards the glaring werewolf. Danny blushed and looked down. "Huh? The shirt." Stiles edged on. Danny glanced once more at Derek then back down. "It's...It's not really his color." He blushed trying not to look at the attractive man.

Nina stopped laughing long enough to continue glaring at Danny and watch Derek take off Stiles' ridiculous shirt. "You swing for a different team, but you still play ball don't you, Danny boy." Stiles said and Nina's head snapped to Stiles. So this was his plan? Use Derek to get Danny to trace the text. For once she could say she was proud of Stiles. She was probably rubbing off on him. She walked over to the two boys. "You're a horrible person." Danny said turning to the computer. "I know. It keeps me awake at night." Nina turned to Stiles. "Really?" She asked. "Because I sleep like a baby."

Danny sent her a disbelieving book. Nina gave him a cheeky smile. "So about that text..." she trailed off. She and Stiles shared a look before turning to Danny.

"Stiles!" The three teens turned to look at the shirtless Derek, angrily holding onto Stiles' shirt. "None of these fit." Nina grinned and both she and Stiles turned back to look at Danny.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text." Danny said turning to the computer. Stiles leaned back in his chair and smacked the younger McCall's butt. Before his hand was back at his side, Nina's had already connected with the back of his head. Repeatedly. "What is it with you and my ass today?" She asked him. Stiles merely shrugged. Nina rolled her eyes. Still the same old Stiles. She smacked the back of his head once more before moving back to Stiles' bed. "Looks like you are useful for something after all." She mumbled loud enough for only Derek to hear.

She was never going to let him live this down.

* * *

The three teens plus the the werewolf were all crowded around Stiles' desk looking at the computer screen. They were all quiet until Danny sighed. "There." Nina frowned trying to make out what the hell was on the computer screen. They all moved in closer and Nina shivered when she felt Derek's breath on the back of her neck. She blinked a few times and tried to ignore the chills and electric sparks that couldn't seem to stop invading her body. "This text was sent from a computer." Nina's attention was sent back to the computer. "This one." Danny pointed to the name on the computer. Nina's eyes widened.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked from behind her, while she just stared wide eyed at the screen. "No, no, no, no." Stiles shook his head. "That can't be right." Nina followed his lead. "No! That isn't right!" She exclaimed as she stared at her mother's name on the computer screen highlighted in red.

She glanced back at Stiles and Derek. What the hell was going on?

* * *

Nina sat in the back seat of Stiles' Soviet era listening in on Stiles and Derek's conversation with her twin, who was at his lacrosse game-for reasons she really didn't care. She was bored and terribly confused with the new information they had gotten from Danny that afternoon. And now they were sitting outside the Beacon Hills Hospital. She watched the two guys in front of her as they finished the conversation with her twin.

"You're not going to make it." Derek told Stiles, who only sighed sadly. "I know."

"And you didn't tell him about his mom either." Nina took this opportunity to move in between the boys. "It's better if we don't." She said. "Not until we find out the truth." Stiles added. There was a moment of silence before Derek spoke up.

"By the way, one more thing."

Nina and Stiles looked at him. "Yeah?" They asked in sync. Derek reached over and put his hand behind Stiles' head then slammed it onto the steering wheel. "Oh, God!" Stiles groaned lifting his head and holding his face. "What the hell was..." Derek pointed a finger at him menacingly. "You know what that was for." He growled. Nina laughed from the back seat. "Go." Derek said to both of them. Stiles was too busy groaning in pain to move and Nina was too busy laughing. "Go!" He yelled at them and that got them moving.

Stiles stumbled out of the jeep holding his head in pain as Nina followed after him trying hard to control her laughter. They got out and dashed into the hospital. The two friends walked in to find an empty hospital. That was weird. Something was wrong. She pulled out her trusty neck knife and fingered the dagger hidden in her jacket pocket-just in were supposed to be looking for Peter Hale's creepy nurse but she was nowhere to be found either.

"I'm going to call Derek." Stiles said and she nodded pulling out the dagger-officially freaked out now.

They walked towards Peter's room-the same one she had visited twice with Derek. "Yeah, I said I can't find her." She heard Stiles say from behind her as they approached the room. They walked in to find an empty room. The bed was made and there was no one in there. Nina's blood ran cold. Where the hell was Peter Hale? Had the alpha gotten to him?

"Yeah, well, he's not here either." She heard Stiles say from behind her as she looked through the room and racked her brain to try and find some answer to this. "He's not here. He's gone, Derek." There was a second of silence before Nina heard Derek's frantic voice. "Stiles, Nina, get out of there right now. It's him! He's the alpha! Get out!" Nina felt her body tense as she felt Stiles' hand grab hers. They slowly backed out of the room, looking at all of their surroundings for a big giant dog-thing that could jump out of anywhere and eat them alive. Nina felt Stiles tense behind her and her head snapped to the right. The two teens breaths caught in their throats as they caught sight of Peter Hale, standing there, not paralyzed and staring at them in a rather uncomfortable way. The only reason she even knew it was him was the burn scar on his face.

Oh, shit, this was bad. "You must be Stiles." His silky smooth, calm voice said as he stared at they young man. He then turned to the girl, a grin spreading out on his face. "Nina, it's so good to see you again."

The two teens stared at the alpha wolf for a few seconds before they each turned and started to run. Only to run into his psychopath nurse. "What are you two doing here?" She asked and both teens came to a halt. They back away from her a bit and Nina lifted the knives up in front of her-ready to cut a bitch if it came down to it; or in this case an alpha and his psycho nurse. "Visiting hours are over."

"You..." Stiles pointed at the nurse then turned to Peter Hale, pointing at him as well. "And him. You're..." He turned back to the nurse as Nina kept her eyes on the wolf ready to stab him if he moved any closer. "You're the one who...Oh, my..." Stiles turned back to the alpha. "And he's..." Realization finally dawned on both teens.

"Oh, my God, we're going to die. We're going to die." Nina rolled her eyes. "We're not going to die, Stiles!" she exclaimed not taking her eyes off of Peter. "They are." Each teen glanced from the nurse to the alpha.

And just like that Derek appeared and knocked out the nurse with a hit to the face. Nina watched the crazy nurse go down. "Well, that takes care of her." She said to her friend who looked just about ready to wring her neck. "Right, not the time for jokes."

"That's not nice." Peter's mocking voice said as he stared at his nephew. "She's my nurse."

Derek glared at the man before them. "She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." He nodded at the teenagers. "Get out of the way."

"Oh, damn." Stiles said as he pulled Nina down with him. They watched as Peter walked towards his nephew. "You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Derek merely answered with a growl, his eyes flashing that electric blow and his fangs extending for a second, before he charged at his uncle. Nina and Stiles ducked lower to the floor and tried to crawl away. Nina screamed when Peter slammed his nephew into the wall, close to where they were. They stayed put  
and watched as Peter once again grabbed Derek and slammed him into the wall, on the opposite side of where they were. "Come on!" Nina said as she and Stiles crawled the opposite way. They stumbled across the floor-Stiles being the clumsy idiot that he was and Nina due to the heels she was wearing. Of course, the time when she needed to fight, she was wearing heels.

She screamed when she saw the blood pouring out of the crazy nurse's head. They stumbled up and hid behind the counter. Nina saw Peter pick up Derek and she stood up. "What the hell are you doing?!" Stiles exclaimed pulling her back down. "I have to help him Stiles!" Stiles' eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when he heard the words leave his best friend's mouth. "Ni-" Was all he could get out before Nina stood and walked out of their sanctuary behind the counter.

"My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me." Peter said as he dragged Derek across the floor, holding him by the neck. "I was being driven by pure instinct."

"Hey!" Nina yelled holding the dagger by her side and watched as Peter Hale slowly turned to face her. He dropped Derek and and bent down by his nurse. Nina frowned. Really? Not too long ago he was trying to kill her, now he was her? God, she was starting to get so sick and tired of werewolves.

She watched as Derek stood up and charged at his uncle, he had mumbled something but it was too low for her to hear. She watched as he landed a blow on his uncle's scarred face but then get blocked twice, and head-butted. "I want understanding." She heard Peter say right before he kicked Derek and sent him flying a few feet until he ended up on the floor.

Nina made her move then. "Stop!" She yelled moving to stand in front of Derek and holding the weapon out in front of her. Peter grinned. "Nina, always trying to play the hero, aren't we?" He mocked as he walked closer to her. He listened as her heart rate shot up, but watched her face remain stoic. He was impressed, not a lot of people could do that. "Not really." She smirked at him. "I just don't like giant dogs who try to kill me."

Derek groaned from behind her and Peter watched as she turned to look at him. He heard her heart race and the grin on his face got larger. "Well, well, well." He taunted as he took the opportunity to stand right in front of her. She turned around and gasped when she found Peter Hale just inches away from her.

Her first instinct was to stab him, but Peter was too quick. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "Oh, Nina." He chuckled. "You really think you could kill me with a silly knife?" He watched as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "No." She growled at him. "But I could try." He laughed out loud at that one. "You won't do that dear." He said extending his claws and running his index finger down her cheek. Cutting her and leaving a trail of blood running down her cheek. He smirked when she didn't flinch. She was strong but her heart betrayed her.

"See, I have plans for you Nina." He said, moving his hand down to her torso. "I have great things in store for you." He said before her plunged his claws into her side, he listened as she screamed in agony, then threw her off to the side, his claws grazing her skin and leaving her marked.

Nina's body collided with the wall and she felt her body slide down, before her world went dark.

"Nina!"


	10. Co-Captain

A/N: Hey guys, thanks to everyone who review and I'm sooooo glad everyone is enjoying the story and that they like Nina :) You guys are great! I love you all, you guys are the best! And if you guys hadn't noticed, I WILL be continuing with season 2. Lol.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Co-Captain

Scott was standing in the locker room alone, every one had already left, when the lights shut off. "Danny?" He called out looking for the boy he had just been talking to. Instantly he knew something was wrong, as he moved through the lockers.

He went to the light switch and flicked it on. Nothing. The lights didn't even flicker. He looked up as he kept flicking the lights on and off and caught a glimpse of a black shadow. He looked down as a sound drifted into his ears. A ball rolled along silently until it bumped into the locker. Scott frowned. Something was definitely wrong. "What the hell..." He whispered as he walked towards the ball.

He picked it up and walked towards the shower. "Oh!" He gasped as he saw Derek standing there, same stoic and menacing expression on his face as always. And surprisingly enough, Scott was relieved to see him.

"Thank God!" He exclaimed moving over towards the wolf. "Where the hell have you been?" Derek simply watched him. "Do you have any idea what's been going on?"

Scott watched as Derek's eyes shifted towards something behind him. He turned to find a man, who he thought was supposed to be paralyzed fiddling with one of the lacrosse sticks, he flinched. "I really don't get lacrosse." Peter Hale said as he looked at the boy. "It was you..." Scott whispered staring at the man in shock.

Peter ignored the boy. "When I was in high school, we played basketball." He pointed the stick at Scott before bringing it back to his attention. "Now there's a real sport." Scott turned to stare at Derek as Peter rambled on about Lacrosse and Native American tribes, he wasn't really paying attention. He turned back to Peter as the Alpha lifted the stick to his shoulder. He mumbled to himself before turning to Scott once again. "I have a little conflict on my own to resolve, Scott." He set down the stick. "But I need your help to do it." Scott glared at the Alpha.

"I'm not helping you kill people." Peter just looked smug. "Well I don't want to kill all of them." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Scott frowned. "Just the responsible ones." Peter specified. What the hell did he mean by that?

"And that doesn't have to include..." Peter trailed off as his face twisted into a state of mock confusion. He turned to his nephew. Derek looked back to Scott. "Allison." He said. Derek watched as Scott turned to him. He looked like a lost pup, he and Nina were nothing alike, but if anything they had the same eyes. He hardened his face. "Or your sister, Nina." Scott's head snapped towards the Alpha as he heard his sister's name leave his mouth.

Peter smirked, satisfied with the reaction he had gotten from the boy. "What about my sister?" Scott growled causing Peter's smirk to turn into a grin. "Well she's a very special girl, feisty, determined. She'd be a great help."

"You stay the hell away from my sister!" Scott turned to Derek. "You're on his side?" Derek didn't say anything and just glanced at his uncle. "Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?" Scott exclaimed in disbelief. Derek glanced at the boy then back to his uncle. "It was a mistake." was all he said.

"What?" Scott said, his face contorted with confusion. "It happens." Derek said slowly.

"Scott..." Peter called out to him slowly. Scott turned to face him slowly. "I think you're getting the wrong impression of us." Peter said acting demure. "We really just want to help you reach your full potential."

"By killing my friends." Scott said.

Peter didn't miss a beat. "Sometimes the people closest to you...Can be the ones holding you back the most."

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you...I'm okay with that."

Peter advanced on the young beta and watched as he took a step back. "Maybe...you could try and see things..." He trailed off looking at his hand and extending his claws one by one."From my perspective." He said before plunging his claws into Scott's neck.

Scott groaned in pain, holding his bleeding neck and fell to the shower floor. His knees gave out from under him, he couldn't hold the pain.

He saw flashes of people, a house, and fire. He could hear the screams and feel the pain and agony. He could feel his flesh burning. The pain was unbearable.

* * *

"There he is!" Nina exclaimed as she saw Jackson and Mr. Argent standing together. So according to her twin, the Argents thought Jackson was the werewolf. She didn't know why they were risking their asses for Jackson of all people-she already regretted saving his ass the first time. But here they were, Stiles driving like a maniac towards Jackson to try and save his ass. She let out an over dramatic sigh. "Some times I hate being this nice." She groaned as Stiles' jeep came to a halt. Time to play it up.

"Yo." Scott drawled making a peace sign with his index and middle fingers.

"What's up?" Stiles added . Nina rolled her eyes and merely offered a smile, since they could see her, considering she was sitting on her twin's lap.

"Is everything okay?" The twins asked in that freak synchronized way they seemed to do everything when they were together. The three teens in the jeep stared at Mr. Argent as he smiled at them. "Hey, Scott, Nina." Chris Argent smiled, greeting the two teenagers. Jackson stared at them unsure. What the hell were the geek squad doing there? "Your friend here was having car trouble. We're just taking a look."

Nina faked a shocked look and turned to her twin, his face mirrored her own. "There's a shop right down the street. I'm sure they have a tow truck." Scott pointed behind him. "Yeah. You want a ride?" Stiles offer and Nina's smile almost faltered. The last person she wanted to help out was Jackson Whittmore. Guess she wasn't as nice as she thought. Scott opened the jeep door and the twins glared intently at the wanna be blackmailer.

"Hey, come on, Jackson. You're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself." Stiles mocked and Nina couldn't help the smirk that tugged at the corners of her mouth. Jackson merely nodded and moved quickly to where they were, Nina hopped out ready to make way for Jackson. She watched Chris Argent look down into the car, she thought she saw him reach on but she couldn't be sure. Scott hopped out and stood on her other side.

"Hey, boys." the hunter called out as he moved over to the driver's side. Everyone turned to him. He reached in and started the engine. Nina resisted the urge to frown. "Told you I knew a few things about cars." Three of the four teens stared at each other while the other just looked relieved.

They all watched as the hunter got into his car and drove a sighed and slid down the edge of Stiles' jeep, holding her side and groaning in pain. Scott went to her side instantly but she waved him off. "I'm fine." She assured him and Scott frowned, but turned to Jackson anyways.

"What, are you following me now?" Jackson accused and Nina rolled her eyes. "Relax princess, don't get your panties in a bunch." She groaned as she lifted herself off the floor-with Stiles' help. "You're not that special."

"Yes, you stupid freaking idiot." Scott was almost yelling as he got right in Jackson's face. "You almost gave away everything right there!" Stiles moved closer towards his friend and Jackson but Nina hung back, if Scott wolfed out she was not going to risk her life for Jackson's. Let twin rip him apart, what did she care? "What are you talking about?" Jackson asked his voice rising just as high as Scott's.

"He thinks you're the second Beta." Scott exclaimed flailing his arms around like Stiles usually did. Nina cocked her head to the side, she wondered if she ever picked up one of Stiles' quirks. Huh, she just hoped she didn't look as ridiculous as Scott did if she ever did them.

She tuned back into the conversation just in time to see her twin smack Stiles' jeep. What crawled up his butt? It was probably Jackson, he had a tendency to make people want to hit. Or at least, make her want to hit him. "Dude, my jeep." Stiles whined lamely as he stared at the damage his friend had caused. Nina went in and out of the conversation as Scott tried to explain the gravity of the situation the the idiot that was Jackson. She, on the other hand, was too busy trying to suck in the pain that was radiating from her right side.

She couldn't remember much from last night, everything was still a blur. All she remembered was Peter Hale ripping into her right side and then shoving her into the wall. When she came to, she was in her room, getting checked out by nurse mom while Scott paced around the room like an anxious puppy. After her mother had stitched her up a bit as Scott tried to explain how the hell she had gotten those scratch marks, her twin proceeded to tell her about Derek's new allegiance with Peter. That night she tried and tried to wrack her brain for some sort of excuse, an explanation as to why Derek had sided with the man who killed his sister-for power-but she couldn't find any.

But still, even so, she couldn't bring herself to believe it. There had to be an ulterior motive as to why Derek was working with Peter, she knew there had to be.

She watched as the silly pushing fest between Scott and Jackson and she rolled her eyes. Really? What grade were these two in, Kindergarten? "I can't protect anyone." Scott said, looking at his sister and best friend. Nina shook her head. "Don't look at me, I don't need your protection." She said. "I've never needed your protection, Scott." She saw her twin flinch, that must've been a hard blow. Nina shrugged internally. The only reason Scott was so worried was because Peter and Derek had threatened Allison-as Stiles had so kindly let slip to her earlier that morning.

"Why are you looking at me?" Stiles asked when Scott shifted his eyes onto him. Scott turned his attention back to Jackson who had that same pissed off look on his face he always did. Nina's eyebrow arched up, she wondered if Jackson was born frowning? She didn't dwell on it too much as the idiot began demanding her twin to get him the bite. She rolled her eyes. She was getting really sick of Jackson wanting to be a werewolf. If he ever did become one, she'd be the first to put a wolfsbane bullet through his chest.

"Shut up, Jackson." She said when she was finally fed up with his stupid ranting. "You really want to be a wolf? Fine." She marched up towards the cocky bastard. "But let's get one thing straight, the moment you become a wolf, I'm going to put a wolfsbane bullet in your chest. And nothing will be able to save you." She stared at him for a few seconds before turning and climbing back into the jeep. There were only a few idiots she could tolerate in this world, and Jackson Whittmore was definitely not one of them.

* * *

Nina stared angrily at the television in front of her, not really paying attention to the movie that was playing. Hell, she wasn't even sure what movie was playing. She just pouted and glared at the TV. She'd been that way since none other than Allison Argent showed up on their doorstep. Now she was upstairs with her twin.

She frowned when the doorbell rang and she saw her twin walk down the stairs. "Is that Stiles?" She asked, it was weird because usually Stiles just broke in. "No, moms date." Scott said and Nina's eyes almost bulged out of her sockets. "Mom has a date?" She made her way over to him. "Our mom?" Scott nodded. Well, this was an interesting turn of events. They made their way over to the door but Scott stopped before he opened the door. He could hear a heart beating. Something wasn't right, slowly, Scott retracted his hand from the door knob. Nina frowned. "What is it?" She asked.

They both flinched when the doorbell rang again. "Scott! Get the door!" Their mother yelled from upstairs. Scott grabbed his sister and started backing up slowly. "Scott..." She trailed off when her twin shushed her. The doorbell rang a few more times and the twins flinched yet again.

"Scott! For the love of God, please!" Their mother yelled once again and from the look on her twins face Nina knew that whoever was behind the door, was not good. The twins stared at the doorknob as it began turning on it's own. Scott reacted immediately, he pulled his sister behind him and then reached for the door-right before it swung wide open. They stared wide-eyed and slack jawed as their front porch was empty.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" They heard from behind them, turning the twins found their mother crouching at the top of the stairs. "Aren't you going to invite him in?" The twins watched as their mother scrambled away and then they turned only to find Peter Hale smirking back at them.

The twins resisted the urge to scream. What the hell was Peter Hale doing at their house?

"Hello there."

Scott hesitated for a second. When he finally moved to shut the door Peter was expecting it. He stopped it with one hand as Scott shoved his sister behind him. "Really? Slam the door in my face?" Peter mocked. "Come on, Scott. Take a second to think that through."

Scott stared at the threat in front of him for a second before mumbling a quick, "I'll tell her." Peter's eyebrow shot up. "That I used to be a catatonic invalid with burns covering half my face?" Nina reached for her trusty neck knife. "Good luck with that."

"If you hurt her, if you even touch her..." Nina interrupted her twin by stepping in front of him and holding the sharp object for Peter to see. "I'm going to chop you up into little pieces." Peter merely stared at them with an amused smirk adorning his handsome face.

"If I may interrupt your listings of the top five most impotent-sounding threats for a moment, try and remember that I've been in a coma for six years." They watched as Peter's face slowly began contorting in anger. "Don't you think I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful woman?"

The twins heard their mother asking Peter to wait as she shuffled around behind them. Peter waited until Melissa walked out of the room before turning back to the twins. "Or maybe...You two think that I've come up with an idea." He turned his gaze directly onto Scott. "Like how it might be easier to convince you to be part of the pack...If your mother is, too." The twins eyes widened and Nina couldn't hold in the anger that bubbled in her chest.

Without a second thought she launched herself at Peter, only to be held back by her twin. Peter smirked. "Hm, maybe I bit the wrong twin." He mocked watching as Scott held his sister back.

Scott shoved Nina behind him as Peter stepped into the house and advanced towards them.

They stopped after several steps. "You need to understand how much more powerful we are together, you and me and Derek." Nina's heart raced at the mention of Derek. Both wolves just chose to ignore it, as Peter continued his rant. "Did you know that some of the most successful military operations during the second World War were the German U-boat attacks?" Nina frowned what the hell was this psycho talking about now? "Do you know what they called them?" Scott was panting as fought to control the rage that was building up inside of him. "Wolf packs." Peter smiled. Nina's eyebrow arched up, Ok, this guy is coocoo for coco puffs.

Nina stopped listening and just let everything sink in. They were completely in Peter's power now. They had no choice but to do as he asked, their mother's life was on the line now. Nina glared at the wolf as he and her mother walked out the door together, they may have to do whatever he asked of them-for their mother's sake-but that sure as hell didn't mean she had to like it. Hell, if she was going to go down she was making sure she went down swinging and that she dragged Peter Hale right along with her.

This was beyond bad.

* * *

"Scott, let's go!" Nina yelled interrupting her brother and Alison's little lovey-dovey moment. Not that she really gave a damn if she interrupted them or glared at his sister, but nodded anyways. He gave Allison a quick kiss and Nina rolled her eyes, seriously? Did he have to do that in front of her? Without a second thought Scott stood and ran out with his sister following closely behind.

* * *

Nina grinned as she assessed the damage Stiles had caused. That had to put a damper on Peter's plans. She watched as her twin peaked out from behind the car he was hiding and glare over at the alpha who had his back turned to Stiles and Melissa.

The twins shared a smirk. They won this round, Nina just hoped Peter didn't step up his game, if he did they didn't have a chance.

Nina resisted the urge to laugh as she watched her mom loose her temper with Stiles. She was hiding on the other side of the road watching things from a safe distance since her reflexes weren't as good now, thanks to the claw marks on her side courtesy of Peter. Her mind then began to wander to Derek. She hadn't seen him since the night at the hospital and even though he had torn her into little pieces emotionally, the feelings she had for him weren't just going to go away. She wondered if he was ok, if he thought of her, if he even cared about her. Her heart clenched in her chest and she had to swallow to get rid of the lump in her throat, it didn't help.

Before she realized what was going on Scott came barreling towards her. "Come on!" He pulled her into the woods, holding her hand as he took off in a mad dash. "Where are we going?" She had to yell just so she could hear the sound of her voice over the sound of the wind rushing by.

"To save Jackson!"

* * *

"Derek!" Nina yelled as she threw open the old creaking door to the burnt down Hale house. She was panting. She found the werewolf she was looking for standing in front of the staircase staring at Jackson.

Derek turned at the sound of her voice. He looked Nina over, she was panting, her face was flushed a bright pink, and she was holding her side. He could smell the blood pouring out of her wound and his jaw tightened. He shook his head clear of the image of Nina lying on the floor, unconscious and bleeding.

He watched as her eyes shifted from him to Jackson and back. "What are you doing?" She asked moving closer to him. His face remained stoic. "What are you doing here McCall?" Nina's head snapped to Jackson. "Shut up!" She growled at him, not sparing him another glance and turning back to Derek. Her eyes clouded with tears as she looked up at him. "Tell me it's not true." She pleaded, her voice cracking a bit. "Tell me you're not siding with Peter."

"Tell Scott to join the pack." Was all he said as he looked towards the ground, unable to look into her eyes. He heard as the first sob escaped her, that's when he looked up. The tears were flowing freely now and her whole body was shaking but she couldn't move. "You're siding with the man who killed your sister, attacked me twice, and tried to kill my brother." She looked up at him with a tear stained face. "How can you ask me to do that?" Derek reached out to her but Nina took a step back. "I can't." she chocked out, moving away from the wolf and holding her side. She felt it burning her, but she couldn't withstand the pain, she tumbled to the floor, coughing up a few drops of blood. Her vision was blurring and she wasn't really sure what was going on.

The last thing she remembered seeing was a flash of light, and a roar that sounded strangely like Derek's.


	11. Formality

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while... Hehe... I had a few little twist to make in this chapter since I know you all are wondering what happened to Nina...lol. I hope you guys enjoy it. :) Happy New Year :3

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Formality

Nina flinched as a foreign burst of light invaded her eyes. She groaned and tried to lift her arm, but she could barely lift it, it fell as heavy as lead. "Nin, don't move..." She heard her brother's soothing voice coming from next to her. She groaned and shut her eyes blinking a few times to clear her vision. She let her head roll to the right, she saw her brother standing next to her, shirtless. She frowned. "What happened?" She croaked out with a dry throat. Scott gave her a small smile as he placed a hand on her head, stroking her hair softly. "You fainted. Then started coughing blood."

Nina let out a long drawn out sigh, taking in the all too familiar surroundings of the veterinary clinic. She groaned as she lifted herself up-with Scott's help. It was then she noticed she had been laying on the cold, steel operating table. Her eyebrow arched and she gave her twin a questioning look. "Dr. Deaton patched you up." He was quick to explain. Nina frowned, did Scott realize what he was saying. "Dr. Deaton is a vet, Scott." Sh quickly pointed out.

"I specialize in animals yes, Nina. But, there are a few other things I know." Dr. Deaton said as he walked back into the room. Nina watched as Dr. Deaton and Scott shared a knowing look. "Ugh, okay, what are you two hiding?" She pointed between the two of them. Scott sighed, nothing ever got past his sister. "I got shot with a monkshood wolfbane bullet." Scott watched as Nina's eyes opened wide. Before she could go off into a rant, he quickly explained. "I'm fine, Dr. Deaton healed me."

Nina frowned before turning to the doctor. "I thought you were a vet." Dr. Deaton merely smiled. "I am." Nina raised an eyebrow, somehow she wasn't buying that anymore. She turned to her twin. "What happened to Jackson and Derek?" She asked and watched as her twins eyes left her face and focused on the floor. "Jackson is home, but Derek..." He trailed off and Nina frowned. Scott turned to stare right into his sister's eyes. "Derek got captured by Kate."

Nina's jaw dropped open. Oh, shit.

* * *

Nina watched as Scott and Stiles scavenged her brother's room for any sign of his missing cellphone. They didn't know she was listening through the other side of the door, Scott was too busy running around his room frantically to pay attention to his wolf senses and Stiles well...he's Stiles. She listened in on Scott as he talked about how worried he was about Allison. She rolled her eyes. Why didn't Scott understand that Allison was the worst thing that could happen to him? Sure, he loved her. But that didn't mean they were good for each other. What would happen if one day Allison lost her temper and ran to daddy and got Scott killed?

She sighed, Scott never thought of these things, or of consequences-which is why she is the smart one.

"You remember that, when he was trying to kill you?" She heard Stiles say and she rolled against the wall into her twin's room. "After you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?" Nina decided to make her presence be known then. "He didn't interrupt them, I did." She clarified for Stiles as her mind drifted back to the night before. She blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

Her eyes shifted over to Scott and Stiles looked back and forth between them. The twins looked back to Stiles. "He wasn't going to kill anyone." They chorused staring intently at their friends. It seemed like for once they were both on the same page about Derek. "And I'm not letting him die." Scott said with such determination even Nina had to stare at him in shock. Well, this took a turn for the interesting.

"Could you at least think about letting him die? For me?" Stiles said and as always Nina's hand connected with the back of Stiles' head. "No." She smirked at him. Stiles turned to look at Nina. "You know, that's beginning to become borderline abuse." He said pointing a finger at the girl

Nina merely stared at her friend and raised an eyebrow. "It's not abuse if you enjoy it." She stuck her tongue out at him and Stiles for once was left speechless. They watched as Scott's head snapped to the side. "What?" Stiles asked.

"My mom just got home from work." They watched as Scott stopped scavenging through his desk and sat on the edge, listening-or at least they guessed it was listening-to whatever was happening outside. Nina didn't dare ask what was going on in fear of breaking her brother's concentration.

"What's she doing?" Stiles asked after a little while. Scott didn't miss a beat. "Crying." Nina felt the pang of guilt as it crashed into her chest. Scott moved from his desk and sat on the bed in front of Stiles and put his head in his hands. "Scott, you can't protect everyone." Scott merely stared at his twin and best friend. "I have to."

* * *

Nina walked towards the charred ruins of the Hale house. She shivered as the cold night air hit her bare arms. She had no idea why she was in the Hale house at the middle of a cold night in her pajamas, which were only a tank top and some short shorts. She wasn't even sure how she got there. She was barefoot and cold and confused. And worst of all she didn't have her trusty neck knife with her. Dammit!

She rubbed her hands against her arms trying to warm herself as best as she could. She glanced at her surroundings for a second and a sliver of fear crept into her chest. She took one last look into the darkened, creepy woods before dashing into the burned house.

She gripped onto the side where Peter had clawed her. A warm feeling began to form on her arms and legs. She closed the burnt door behind her as she entered the house. She looked around. It was the same as it had been the night she had been there. It was burnt, ashes scattered everywhere and the miss matched furniture strewn about in what she guessed was the foyer. She gasped as the scratches on her side began burning. "Shit." She mumbled to herself, just in case Peter happened to be around and was trying to kill her. She wouldn't put it past him to just creep up behind her when her guard is down and slit her throat. She shook her head clear of those thoughts, she needed to get out more often.

She gripped onto her side in pain as she stumbled to the stairs.

The pain was unbearable. It felt as if some had stuck a knife in her and was twisting it slowly inside of her. Not that she knew what it felt like to be stabbed or anything, but whatever. She collapsed onto the stairs. Nina felt herself burning. She was getting hotter and hotter by the second. And not in the good way. She was loosing her breath, quickly. She shut her eyes as another wave of pain rolled onto her side. After a few seconds, the pain had subsided.

Nina's eyes fluttered open slowly as she found herself surrounded by fire. She gasped and jumped right up. The flames were licking the stairs, nipping at her feet but she felt no heat. She frowned. What the hell was going on? She tried to remain calm as the small fire began to spread. Had she fallen asleep? Did someone set the Hale house on fire? Again. Was she going to die? All these questions were floating around in her head as what once was a small fire became a roaring catastrophe. There were people running all around her, she didn't know any of them and they seemed to walk by her without even acknowledging her presence.

Nina saw a little girl probably no older than six years old crying in the corner, the flames surrounding her. She was going to burn alive. Nina's eyes widened and she dashed towards the little girl. Her light hair was already starting to darken from the soot and smoke that was surrounding them.

"Hey!" Nina called to the frightened child. "Take my hand! I can get you out of here!" She was yelling over the screams and the roars of the fire that surrounded her.

The girl didn't even turn her way. Nina screamed, trying to get her attention any way she could. But it was as if she wasn't even there. She watched, horrified, as the girl was consumed by flames. Her skin boiling and melting away, as she slowly suffocated from the toxic fumes.

Nina looked around her for the first time. She saw several people in the same state. Then she froze in fear. She saw Peter Hale, running to people trying to rescue them, trying to get them out of the burning house. But, it was no use, they were already dead. She backed into a wall, covered in flames. She didn't feel them. She didn't feel warmth, or a burning pain. All she felt was sadness, desperation, and utterly useless. She watched countless of bodies, lying on the floor, bubbling, melting away. She felt sick to her stomach as she watched all the death around her. Nina cringed as she saw the man who she knew to be a deranged killer, desperately trying to save his family. Crying, as he realized it was hopeless and getting burned for trying to save them.

Nina watched Peter run out the front door, the flames consuming half of his body and face. She cringed and let out a shaky breathe. What the hell was happening to her? Why was she seeing these things? She turned when she heard a crash behind her.

A picture frame fell to the floor, shattering the glass into a million tiny shards.

It was a picture of Derek. Only, he was younger. Nina frowned. She had never seen Derek smile, at least not a real smile. She went to pick up the picture and that when she felt the heat creep to her right wrist. She quickly let go of the picture an placed her left hand over her right wrist. It was burning, scorching her wrist.

She felt the tears falling down her cheeks then. After a few more seconds the burning sensation was gone. She looked to her wrist only to stare at it in shock, as she saw an indentation left there. It was as if she were cattle and her owner had branded her with a hot iron. Only instead of a number or logo, it was three swirls connected to each other. One swirl on the top, one to the left and one to the right.

Nina frowned. That symbol...it looked so familiar... But where the hell had she seen it before? Nina frowned and shut her eyes, rubbing her hands over her face for a few seconds. She was never afraid of the fire that surrounded her, she couldn't exactly pinpoint why exactly she wasn't afraid but she wasn't.

Her eyes snapped open when the sounds of screams and raging fire stopped. She was back at the Hale house, still sitting on the stairs. It was as if she had never moved in the first place. Nina checked her wrist. The freshly burned imprint was still there on her wrist, pulsing and light pink in color. Nina caught her reflection in an old, broken mirror that was covered in soot. She somehow still saw her reflection though. She stared at her tear stained face.

What the hell was happening to her?

* * *

Stiles sighed as he waited for Nina who was busy staring at her reflection in the small mirror in her locker. "Can you hurry up?" Stiles exclaimed. Nina turned to him lipstick in hand and lips half painted. "Do I look finished to you?" She asked sarcastically and Stiles just rolled his eyes back and banged his head against Scott's locker. Why was he the one who was always stuck with Nina? He looked the girl over. Something was...off about her.

He watched as she finished applying the bright red lipstick and then turned to him. "Ok, I'm ready." Nina smirked at him and he sighed. "Finally! Let's go!" He exclaimed grabbing her by the hand and dragging her into the boys locker room, they were quick to find their target; Scott. He had Jackson cornered in between the lockers. Nina was surprised, they were actually talking. If it were her, she would've been making him black and blue. But then again, that was just her. She and Stiles leaned against the lockers keeping lookout. Stiles to the right, Nina to the left.

"You want me to take her to the formal?" Jackson asked looking at Scott in disbelief. Nina poked her head from behind her twin. "Yeah, and after you can keep her. Free of charge." Scott sent her a nasty glare. She shrugged and reverted back to her original position. "I don't want you to. I need you to." Scott said. Jackson frowned. "Screw you." He then pointed at Nina and Stiles. "You know what? Screw you too. In fact, screw each other." Nina's eyebrow arched and she pulled her favorite knife from the band on her thigh hidden under her skirt.

"I'd pick my words wisely if I were you." She warned and watched as Stiles smirked. "I'd take her seriously if I were you." He warned as they watched Jackson swallow nervously. "Hey, you know he saved your life, right?" Stiles pointed at Scott. "He left me for dead." Jackson snarled at the two boys in front of him. Nina arched her brow, this guy swore he was so tough and now he's acting like this? Wow, pussy. Nina frowned, she was getting a lot more short tempered than she usually was... She needed a vacation. Hawaii would be nice...

"Have her dad do it, okay? He's the one actually equipped to handle this." Jackson exclaimed. Nina was getting so tired of this. Didn't he know with Jackson threats worked better? She watched Scott get frustrated and Jackson walk away from them. Or at least try to before Scott's hand slammed into the locker blocking Jackson's path. Nina sighed as Scott was all touchy feely with Jackson and guilt tripping him into taking Allison to the dance. "It's impossible not to like her." Scott said and Nina quickly added her own two cents in. "Yeah, I'm going to have to disagree with you on that one." Scott ignored her and went on with his sentimental speech. Of course it didn't go over well with Jackson who just ended up walking away.

Nina let out a long dramatic sigh earning her a glare from her twin. Stiles did the same. "Well, I shouldn't say I told you so..." Stiles glanced at the glaring Scott. "'Cause it's not strong enough."

"How about I'm always right and you should listen to whatever I have to say and never disagree, ever, ever, for the sake of your wolflihood." Nina chucked. "Wolflihood?" She asked. Stiles shrugged.

"I'm not done." Scott said moving away the other two didn't fail to notice his voice become huskier. Nina had a wide child like grin as she realized what Scott was going to do. Stiles on the other hand had a fit of nerves. Stiles slid down and sat on the bench and Nina followed suit. She almost broke into a fit of giggles when Scot growled and Jackson let out a frightened yelp. At least twin wasn't a wimp anymore.

* * *

Scott's threat seemed to work as the three of them watched an extra nervous Jackson ask Allison to the winter formal. "I wonder how Lydia is going to take this..." Nina trailed off looking at her brother's ex and his worst enemy fraternizing with each other. "Hey, don't worry I'm still going to be there." Stiles assured him as they watched the pair walk off together.

"I'm still going." Scott said trailing each move the pair made. "Is that suck a good idea? Do you even have a date?" Stiles asked staring at his friend.

"Not yet."

"Do you have a suit?"

"Not yet."

"Do you have a ticket to the formal?" He stared at Scott in disbelief. Scott turned to him. "A ride there?" Stiles went on.

Scott sighed. "No. And no."

"So you're going to ride your bike to a dance you're not even allowed to go to without a date, a suit, or a way in with werewolves and werewolf hunters out to kick your little werewolf ass." Scott grinned. "Yeah. You gonna help me?"

"Hell, yeah." Stiles patted his friend on the back and the two were off. Nina stared after them in disbelief. "This is why I'm the smart one." She mumbled to herself before following after them. Well, at least they didn't notice the burn on her wrist, but the again, it was Scott and Stiles...

* * *

Nina sat in her room laying on the bed, bored out of her mind. It was the night of the formal and as usual she had nowhere to go and nothing to do. Scott had left to the dance already and Stiles had a date with none other than Lydia Martin. Yeah, she couldn't believe it when she heard about it. There was a knock at her door and she looked up from her kindle.

"Hey kiddo." Her mom smiled as she stepped into the room. Nina smiled and sat up, setting the kindle aside. "Hey mom, what's up?"

Melissa sat on her daughter's bed. "Why aren't you at the dance?" Nina rolled her eyes. "You know it's not my thing mom, besides I don't have a date." Her mom's eyebrows furrowed. "What about Stiles."

"He asked Lydia to go and she said yes." Her mother stopped dead in her tracks. "Stiles? Stiles Stilinski?" Nina nodded. "Yeah, I was shocked too." Her mom handed her a pack of Nutella to go, one of her favorite snacks.

"I still think you should go."

"I don't want to."

"You'll have fun. Besides, you love any excuse to dress up." Without another word, Melissa got up and left her daughters room.

Nina sat there for a few moments just thinking of her mother's words. "Crap." She sighed and went to raid her closet. Sometimes she really hated her mother's mind games.

* * *

Nina stared up at the school groaning there was no way she was going in there. Good thing she didn't end up wearing a dress, she had the nagging feeling something bad was going to happen... She just didn't know what. She was even more glad when she decided to wear her converse over her heels. She stepped down from the steps of the school ready to just go back home.

That's when she heard a blood curdling scream coming from the lacrosse field. Without a second thought, Nina pulled out the dagger she had hidden in her jean pocket and dashed towards the field. She was panting by the time she reached the field. She almost screamed when she saw Lydia laying on the grass, unconscious and bleeding.

"Lydia!" She yelled running over to the girl. She dropped the knife and to her knees when she reached the mauled girl. Her hands hovered over the girl's unconscious form, she wasn't sure if she should touch her... Nina shook her head clear and grabbed on to Lydia's head. "Lydia wake up!" She said. She shut her eyes and flashes of Peter and Lydia crept into her mind. She watched as Peter ran at the girl on all fours and wrapped his hands around her ankles.

Nina watched Lydia crash into the ground crying and screaming. She watched Peter crawl on top of her and grow out his fangs. She turned around, unable to witness Lydia's attack.

"Not again!" Nina groaned as she found herself standing in front of the Hale house one more time. She saw hunters and Derek and Scott. "What the hell?" She whispered as she made her way over towards them. It was a battlefield. On one side, the wolves, Stiles, and even Jackson was there. On the other side were the hunters. She frowned when she saw Allison pointing a bow at her brother. A flash arrow went off and Nina shut her eyes. Shielding herself from the bright light.

She was back kneeling in front of Lydia. She quickly stood when she heard the sirens coming towards her. She ran off into the woods. She had to make it to the Hale house. Fast.

She didn't want to stop, she just ran, the spirals on her wrist burning more and more the further into the woods she went.


	12. Code Breaker

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm so truly very sorry for taking soooooooooooooooooooo long to update this story. I know, I know I should've updated sooner but I do have a good reason I promise. Senior year is a bitch, and AP classes are even worse. But I finished my AP test, today actually lol and senior year is almost over soooo here's your update! Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews and suggestions. Anyways...I'll stop boring you guys now. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Code Breaker

Nina heard an earth shattering scream echoing through the woods. Her heart skipped a beat. She knew that scream anywhere. "Scott!" She screamed rushing in the direction where the screams were coming from.

The scream seemed to be surrounding her, she wasn't sure where to go. "Scott!" She shouted again into the darkened woods, hoping her brother would find her. After a few minutes of frantic searching Nina still hadn't found her brother. The screams had stopped. If she kept wandering aimlessly in the woods sooner or later she'd get lost.

Nina panted and leaned on a tree. God she hated running. If she was meant to run, she would've been born with longer legs. She closed her eyes for a second. Images of Stiles popped into her head as fear crept through her body. Her eyes snapped open. What the hell was going on with her?

"Damn it Nina, you're going crazy." She groaned to herself. She shook her head clear of all thoughts of all the strangeness that seemed to be surrounding her now a days. She'd focus on her problems later, right now she had to get to the Hale house. That's where it had started and she had a feeling that was where things were going to end.

She took one more deep breath before trekking through the woods again... The burning in her wrist starting up once more.

* * *

She panted as she stumbled along through the woods. This was probably not the best idea that she's had. Well, considering she hadn't had a good idea since she was six...and she had one Stiles Stilinski to blame for that. Why had she run into the woods half cocked? Oh, yeah, because she was insane and had a death wish. She seriously should've just continued looking for her teen wolf teen brother, but of course Scott was being a pain in the ass to find and she wasn't wasting her time looking for him. As much as she did love and worry for her twin she was not about to go off looking for him in the woods. Especially with their unfriendly neighborhood psychotic werewolf out for blood. Who knows where he could be at the very moment.

She stared around her, the woods suddenly becoming a lot creepier than they were a few minutes ago. She shook her head clear of all the creepy hallucinations she was sure she'd start having if she stayed still for too long. She took off in another sprint, she had to get to the Hale house. Hopefully, Scott and Stiles were okay...

It wasn't long before a deep growl vibrated through the woods. She smiled as a warm feeling seemed to encase her. Then came the second growl, but no fear seemed to come to her. There was only one explanation, or well, in this case two- Scott and Derek were okay. She continued running, smiling, knowing that her brother and Derek were out there. And she had a feeling they wouldn't be separated for too long.

* * *

Nina ran being driven by pure instinct. She could feel Scott near by-another freaky twin thing they did. She was running blind, almost literally.

"Scott!" She called out, panting like hell. Like she always said, there was a reason she didn't run/ The most prominent being that she didn't like to but...that's beside that point! The point is that she was no good at running. And she hated it. And stupid coach Finstock for making her run a mile in that one semester where the school had made the atrocious choice to give her Physical Education. It was safe to say that after that running mishap Finstock was never the same man.

Nina gasped as she felt something on her shoulder. She reacted quickly pulling on-what she could now tell was a hand-and lowering herself to shift her weight and flipping the person over. Her foot was instantly at their throat. "Nina...it's me!" She heard her twin wheeze.

The brunette quickly removed her foot and dropped down next to her brother. "Scotty?" She asked softly watching him cough and wheeze. Her twin turned to her and without a second thought pulled her in to a warm embrace. She wrapped her arms around his back as Scott rambled off asking if she was okay and what she was doing out in the woods.

"Scott I'm fine I promise." Nina assured him, helping him up to his feet.

Scott glanced around them. They shouldn't be out in the open, so exposed, besides he had to free Derek. "Come on." He said grabbing Nina's hand and leading her to the hidden entrance he had found out about from Derek. Nina stood behind him as he pushed open the small gate. He crouched down a bit and helped his sister inside. Both of them shared a glance as they stared down the lit tunnel. Oh boy, this was going to be interesting.

They walked down the narrow tunnel, hand in hand, until they reached large metallic double doors. Scott wasted no time in opening the doors and Nina was right behind him. Dagger in hand and ready for anything. Scott marched in first, ready to attack anything head on and protect his sister. Nina went in after. She was almost disappointed to find the room empty, except for Derek who was strapped into some contraption that looked like it came out of a horror movie.

She was instantly at his side, Scott following her lead. "Are you okay?" She asked, trying her hardest to ignore the fact that he was shirtless. Oh god how she wanted to lick those abs...Nina shook her head, not the time! She felt her face heat up and looked away from the older Beta. She was going to have to start carrying ice packs around, see if that would calm her hormones down. "I'm fine." Derek said, sounding slightly winded. Scott was working on setting him free and she just stared up at him lamely, not doing anything. Well, it wasn't as if she could reach anyways... Besides, Scott's method was faster. She watched as Scott's claws ripped the restraints holding Derek apart.

Just as he was about to loosen his other arm, he stopped and both wolves' heads snapped towards the door. Without a second to spare Derek went back to his original position and Scott grabbed his sister, taking her into the corner. Someone was coming.

Nina and Scott crouched down and watched as a man, older probably in his late forties, strolled in. They crept lower and watched as he turned on a light. Nina frowned... That could've been useful. Well, so much for that...She almost sighed aloud. Thankfully-for once Scott had been smart enough to cover her mouth. Maybe her smarts were starting to rub off on him? Nah. That would never happen.

"Ready to have some more fun?" The hunter teased. Derek's eyes opened up and he glared off to the side-playing the part of easy, weakened prey. The older hunter moved over towards the strapped in wolf. "To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting." He glanced down at his knuckles, emphasizing his point. Nina took this opportunity to move away from her twin and closer to the hunter. Scott followed his twin's lead. Both edging their way behind the man soundlessly. Nina with her dagger in her hands.

They watched as the hunter grabbed a bat. "So I brought some help." He said holding the bat up so Derek could see. "But I need to warn ya." He pointed the bat at Derek. "I used to play in college." Without a second of hesitation the hunter swung the bat back ready to land a hard blow onto the wolf. Too bad for him, Derek caught it easily. "I brought a little help, too."

The hunter turned around, only to find the twins. Nina smirked at the guy. "Hi, we're the help." While he was distracted staring at the twins Derek took the opportunity to smack the guy into the wall, knocking him out in the process.

Nina was the first to move over towards the strapped wolf. Scott was right behind her, staring at Derek in a rather, awkward way. Nina flinched as she watched Derek rip off the bandage with wires he had. "Doesn't that hurt?" She asked cringing at the thought of her having to do that. She cried whenever she has to take of a bandage, yet somehow can manage taking a punch to the face without even flinching. Well, life was funny that way. Derek sent her a look but she merely shrugged, she thought it was a valid question. Apparently, he didn't agree with her. She rolled her eyes, what a surprise.

He didn't answer her question, instead he turned to her twin. "Scott, help me with this." He said tugging at the restraint. Scott moved his sister behind him and stepped closer to Derek. "No."

Nina and Derek's heads snapped to Scott. "What?" They echoed, staring at the younger wolf incredulously.

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter." Nina scoffed. This was unbelievable. She should've known better than to trust Scott. She was positive this had something to do with Allison...Stupid bitch. So what if she hated her? She had every right! Not only was she taking Scott away from her, but she was also endangering him, not to mention turning him on everybody who tries to help him...Okay maybe just Derek, but he really did mean well. At least she believed so...

That frustrated look crossed over Derek's face. "You really want to talk about this right now?" Scott really did have the worst possible timing.

"He's going after Allison and her family." Scott said. "He's going to kill them."

Nina scoffed. "You're unbelievable." She almost growled at her brother out of nothing but pure rage. She shoved past him, moving over to a corner closer to Derek.

"So what?" Derek yelled. He couldn't believe Scott was still chasing Allison around like a love sick puppy chasing their master. This romance with Allison, it wouldn't last. He knew it, hell, he knew better than anyone the consequences of getting involved with an Argent. Especially if you were a wolf.

"So tell me how to stop him." Scott ordered, standing up to Derek. He wasn't letting up until he got what he wanted. He had to protect Allison and her family, no matter the cost. He could feel Nina's glare burning into the back of his head, but he ignored it. He'd explain to her later. She would forgive him, she always did. "You can't! Alright?" Derek yelled at him, Scott ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach; his face remained stoic. "Now..." Derek trailed off looking and pulling at the restraint. The chains rattled making a Nina cringe at the sound.

Derek turned to Scott once again trying to calm himself. "I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of this right now!" So much for trying to remain calm. "Get me out right now!"

Scott remained irritatingly calm, looking up at Derek. "Promise you'll help me." He demanded. Nina rolled her eyes. Her patience-or at least what was left of it-was starting to seep away slowly. And she wasn't the only one getting irritated. "You want me me to risk my life for your girlfriend, huh?"

"No." Nina answered quickly, earning a glare from her twin. She only mirrored it until Scott looked away.

"For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing?" Derek continued, ignoring the other McCall. "You're not in love, Scott. You're 16 years old. You're a child." Scott merely nodded slowly, letting Derek vent out all his anger. "Maybe you're right." He said slowly.

Nina's eyes narrowed. Scott wasn't one to give in easily, especially when something dealt with Allison. What was he planning. She continued to watch her twin, her eyes trained on him; she didn't want to miss anything that he might give away. And just as she expected Scott pulled out his trump card. "But I know something you don't." He glared up at the older wolf. "Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right?" Nina watched the two wolves as they stared at one another. Oh boy, this could get ugly.

"He lied." Scott uncrumpled, the paper he had in his pocket. "Remember this?" He held it out for Derek to see. Nina watched as a cold sweat ran down her spine. "This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right?" Derek's eyes went wide. "Where did you get that?" He asked.

"My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture." Nina frowned. When had Scott spoken to Dr. Deacon? Before she could ask though, Scott continued rambling. "Do you wanna know who it was?" He waited a second before continuing. "Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the alpha and that's why you're going to help me."

Nina was almost impressed, but she was too angry to admit it. Well, at least he was doing something right. She moved to stand closer to Derek ready to set him free, in case Scott decided not to free him.

The tense silence in the air was suffocating and finally Scott couldn't take it. "Just say you'll help me and I'll help you unlock your other-" Scott stopped short when he heard a loud clattering noise. Slowly he turned.

He found Derek, freed, rubbing his previously bound wrist. Nina was at his side, staring at him as if he was chocolate souffle. Derek looked up at him, his eyes a blaze with fury. "I'll help you."

* * *

They were out in the woods now, hiking their way to the Hale house. Nina was off to the back behind Derek, watching the two boys. Derek was panting, obviously not completely healed and hanging on to Scott for support. She would've offered to help, but she was sure she'd just topple over, considering he had at least a hundred pounds of pure muscle on her. And then there was the whole thing about Scott throwing a fit and blah, blah, blah. She stopped when she saw Derek stop.

"Hey. Hold on." Derek panted. "Hold on. Hold on." Nina moved closer to the older wolf as Scott stopped and turned around. Derek pulled Nina closer to him. He panted looking around him, Scott followed his lead. "Something doesn't feel right." Nina then started looking around, pulling out her dagger once more. She had to be prepared for anything.

"What do you mean?" The twins echoed. Derek shook his head, frowning. "I don't know. It was... It was kinda like it was..." Derek panted before Scott cut him off quickly. "No," Scott yelled. "Don't say too easy!" Nina resisted the urge to smack her twin. "Scott really it's-" Scott pointed a finger at her. "People say "too easy" and bad things happen." He warned. She should've known better than to let him watch all those horror movies when they were younger. This was her punishment now, a paranoid teen wolf for a brother. Derek simply rolled his eyes at Scott.

Scott turned his attention back to Derek. "What, do you think finding you was easy?" Nina shrugged. "It was for me." She offered earning one of those famous glares from her twin. She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him, she was too mature to fall into those childish tactics. But she was dying all his underwear pink when they got home, no questions asked. Nina turned back to Scott as he finished his yelling. Wow, she must've really spaced out, she had no idea what her twin had even said. And most of the time he was hard to ignore.

Derek sighed. He probably gave up on trying to be rational with Scott. "Fine. You're right." He said.

Nina froze as she heard a noise whiz by. Before she knew what was going on she felt Derek fall, impacted by the force of something. "Derek!" She yelled dropping to his side. She saw an arrow protruding from his left shoulder. Her head snapped in the direction from which the arrow had come from. Her eyes narrowed. And she felt the rage bubble up inside her.

Allison and Kate Argent were perched a few yards away. Allison had a compound bow, loaded and ready to shoot at any moment. Nina knew who her next target was. "Shoot that arrow and I'm slitting your throat!" She warned the girl. Allison stared at Nina, she hadn't noticed her there. Kate chuckled darkly behind her. "Nina, it's so nice to see you again. Too bad it had to be this way." She turned back to her niece. "Now the leg."

Nina's head snapped to her twin. "Scott! Move!" She yelled. Too bad the arrow completely missed Scott and hit Derek right in the leg. She dropped down to her knees. "Derek."

Derek turned. "Scott your eyes!" He yelled before grabbing Nina and pulling her down to his chest. A couple seconds later a bright light flashed. She heard her brother drop and groan in pain. "Scott!" She yelled lifting her head, looking for her brother, her eyes flashing bright lights subsequently blurring her vision. She felt Derek squirming around beside her. Once her vision cleared up she saw Derek pulling out the arrows stuck in his shoulder and leg. She scanned the area for her brother; she found him lying on the ground groaning in pain. She had to help him.

Derek must've had the same thought because before she knew it Derek had her up and they were both stumbling towards Scott. "Come on! Let's go!" Derek said as he clutched on to both the McCalls, one in each hand, dragging them as far away from the Argents as he possibly could.

Nina glanced behind her, Kate and Allison were walking towards them, hunting them. All of them, herself included. She freed herself from Derek's grip and moved closer to the charred remains of the Hale house. She didn't get too far with Derek and Scott stumbling on to the ground. She stayed by their side. "Come on!" She edged on trying to pull them up. "We have to get away from here!"

She couldn't pull them up, she wasn't strong enough. This felt so wrong. Scott and Derek were the ones to be feared, not stupid Allison and her psychotic bitch of an aunt. Since when were the predators the prey?

She watched as Derek shoved Scott farther. "Scott, Nina, go!" Nina shook her head. "I'm not moving!" She yelled back continuing to try and lift him up with her feeble strength. The two of them watched as Scott sat up rubbing his eyes desperately trying to clear his vision.

Nina noticed Allison walking up towards her brother, Kate just a few feet behind, watching her niece a sadistic little smirk placed on her lips.

"Allison I can explain." Scott said rubbing his eyes. "Stop lying." Came Allison's response walking closer and closer to Scott. "For once stop lying." Nina sprung in front of her, blocking her view of Scott. She watched as his twin glared at her with nothing other than what could be described as pure hatred. It almost shocked her.

"Get the hell away from my brother, Argent." Nina growled. There was no way in hell she was going to let this bitch hurt her brother, not if she could prevent it. Allison sighed. "Nina move." Nina's eyes narrowed into slits and she said nothing as she stood her ground.

Allison made to move around her, but was surprised when the shorter girl latched on to her jacket pushing her shoving her backwards with incredible force. "I told you to get the hell away from him." Nina's voice was calm, but Allison couldn't help but shiver at the ice that laced them. She sounded dangerous. Allison went to load her bow, taking an arrow out of her quiver only to have Nina snatch it and break it in two. Allison was starting to get mad. "What is your problem?" She yelled shoving the smaller girl. Nina didn't move and just stared at Allison's arm that she still hadn't removed from her shoulder. She grabbed it, twisting it and making Allison yelp in pain. Nina sent a quick kick to the taller girl's side, sending her tumbling down to the leaf covered ground.

Nina glared down at the girl, she could hear Scott yelling from behind her but she ignored him. If she only applied a little more force...she could break the bitch's hand.

"Nina stop!" She heard before she felt herself being thrown across the air. She landed on her stitched up side a few feet away from Derek. She wheezed in pain, her vision blurring with tears. She felt a warm liquid on her side, she groaned realizing her stitches probably ripped open again. She panted trying to hold in the pain that was starting to consume her. "Nina." She heard Derek's voice call out she turned her head, looking at Derek. His brows were furrowed together as he looked at her, worry sketched across his face. His hand was out towards her. She reached out grabbing his hand in hers, the burn mark on her wrist burning her but she felt no pain. What she did feel was her heart buzzing like a humming bird and the pain subsiding. She smiled at him, before her world went hazy and she was consumed by darkness. Not before a loud bang reached her ears.

* * *

Nina opened her eyes, she was still in the forest, though everything was frozen, almost as if time had stopped. There were more people there; Chris Argent, Stiles, Jackson, and even Peter Hale. Everyone was scattered in the front yard of the Hale house, some laying down, some standing. She passed by the mangled corpse of Kate Argent her throat had been sliced open, three claw marks letting blood seep out, somehow she felt no remorse. A small voice sounding like Kate whispered in her ear. _"I did what I had to do." _

She passed by Peter, staring at his human form. _"Say you're sorry for decimating my family." _

Allison. _"You said we were just going to catch them."_

Chris. _"I know what you did." _

Scott. _"Everything I did was to protect you."_

Stiles. _"Oh damn."_

Jackson. _"Make me one of you."_

Derek. _"You made a choice, and you chose wrong."_

She looked all around her, unsure of what was really going on. She didn't have time to dwell on it when she saw Peter move towards her. She stood still as he strolled up to her. He stroked her cheek gently. "Enjoy the gift, Nina." His hand moved over her eyes and before she could say anything she was consumed by darkness once more.

* * *

Nina gasped as her eyes snapped open. "Hey, hey." She turned to find Peter Hale holding her in his arms. He smiled wickedly at her. "It's all right, I'm right here." Nina squirmed but Peter gripped on to her tighter. "Let me go." She growled. Peter only smirked. "What's the matter Nina? Afraid." He laughed wickedly, dropping her onto the floor of the Hale house, next to Kate's dead body. Nina shrieked, trying to get away from her.

A growl came from in front of her. Allison stood there, staring at Kate's body too much in shock to do anything. A growl came from next to her. "Scott." Breathed out, trying to stand on her own two feet. She stumbled down to the floor. Peter let out a howl of laughter. "I wouldn't get to excited, Nina." He said from behind her. She felt him grip her shoulders and helped her to stand, holding her up so she wouldn't collapse. "He chose Allison over you. He was the one who pushed you off of her." Peter lifted up her shirt revealing the now bleeding wounds he had left her. "He did this to you." He whispered in her ear.

Allison left, on Scott's orders. Another growl came from behind her brother. Nina's eyes met Derek's electric blue eyes. He was wolfed out and angry. Nina though felt the tears stinging her eyes, for once she was not fixated on Derek, this time it was her twin. She stumbled towards him. "Did you do it?" She asked, looking her brother straight in those gold colored eyes of his wolf form. He didn't say anything and Nina's hand found itself balling into a fist and connecting with her brother's cheek. She was sure he barely felt it. "Peter may be a psychopath, but at least he's doing it for his family." She growled, pushing past him.

Derek blocked her path, she looked up at him. He momentarily reverted back to normal grabbing her face, his thumb wiping some of the blood from her face. "Wait for me outside." He whispered. Nina merely nodded and wordlessly went out the door. She strolled past Allison and her unconscious father standing directly in front of the Hale house.

It was a few minutes before Scott was thrown out the window and the Alpha appeared. Nina stood and watched as her brother and the Alpha struggled-well, Scott struggled while Peter threw him around. She watched silently as Stiles and Jackson appeared, a beaker with some sort of liquid inside. Stiles threw it at Peter, who caught it easily. Scott threw Allison her bow, and she watched as Allison's bow hit the beaker, making Peter go up in flames. Instant Molotov cocktail.

Nina watched as Peter growled as his whole body became consumed by the chemical flames. She saw Jackson throw the second beaker and it hit it's mark. Peter was now a gigantic flame, bright and all consuming. She watched as Peter tried to make a move towards Allison, her heart clenched when she saw Scott defend Allison. Of course, for her he'd attack even his own twin sister. Nina tore her eyes away from her twin and looked back to Peter. The flames were dying down but he was getting weaker, she could see it as he stumbled and fell onto the ground floor.

Nina moved closer to him as Peter transformed back. His body was burned and he was gasping for air. Nina stayed stoic as she moved closer to him. She wanted to say so much, but the words just wouldn't come out. In the end, all she felt was pity for the man. He was doing it for his family, and she could understand that. She watched Peter collapse onto his back. He looked so pathetic. She looked up when she heard the crunching of leaves. Derek was walking towards her, he spared her a look before turning to his uncle. He stood above the man, his legs straddling and holding him there before he started to heal.

Derek moved Nina to stand in front of him as he crouched to one knee. She kept her eyes on him as Scott came over, yelling at Derek to wait. Derek didn't bother looking up as he raised his hand his claws coming forth, ready to attack. Nina paid no attention to Scott as he rambled on about something, she didn't care to pay attention. Derek seemed to be struggling with his decision. "Kill him, all Scott cares about is Allison, do what you have to do." Nina said. Derek looked at her wide-eyed. "Are you sure about this?" She must be extremely mad at her brother to be asking this of him.

He watched as she nodded, her eyes trained on him and him only. "You've...already...decided." Came Peter's weak, gasping voice. They stared down at the burnt, crispy werewolf. "I can smell it on you." Peter growled. Nina frowned, she may pity him but she still didn't like him. She sucked in a breath when his turned red. Without another thought Derek's claws ripped through Peter's throat. The alpha was dead.

Derek stood, he held his arm out for the girl in front of him, when she took it he brought her close to his side, away from his uncle's corpse. He turned to Scott, his eyes slowly turning red. "I'm the alpha now." He said his voice growing deeper, more animal-like. Nina glanced up at him, he simply put his arm on her lower back, leading her towards the Hale house.

Scott tried to stop Derek from going anywhere with his sister but it was pointless. She wouldn't even look at him. He just stared at her retreating form as she went inside the Hale house with the new alpha.

* * *

Nina watched from her perch on the stairs at Kate's body, and by the blood stain on the floor she could tell the woman had bled out at least a pint or two of blood. She still felt no remorse though. Kate Argent got what was coming to her. She broke the Argent code, she killed people, innocent people and karma repaid her gravely. No wonder she was such a believer in karma, this was a perfect example.

Her eyes followed the hunters as they stalked around outside, she didn't know where Derek was, he was probably lurking around somewhere in the house. Nina was sure the last people he wanted to see right now were the Argents. She could see Scott still outside with Stiles and Jackson-though the last boy was separated from the other two. Her brother was pacing, obviously freaking out, but she didn't care anymore. For now, as far as she was concerned, Scott McCall was not her brother.

She watched as Scott and Stiles left with the Argents- that was all she could take. She stood and made her way to the remnants of the second floor. "You can't avoid him forever you know." Nina sighed and turned around facing Derek. He stood at the bottom of the steps looking up at her, his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. She made her way down to him. "Scott doesn't even know I exist anymore, he doesn't care about anything unless it has something to do with Allison Argent." She informed him, her voice quivering.

Derek sighed. "Nina-" Nina was quick to cut him off. "It's true Derek!" She yelled. "Scott has no idea what's going on with me!" She rolled up the sleeve of her right arm, she pointed out the mark on her wrist. "You think Scott noticed I even had this?" She saw Derek's eyes widened as he gripped her wrist, his index finger slowly brushing against the mark. "When did this happen?" He demanded. He needed to know when she got this mark.

He watched as Nina shrugged. "I don't know." Was all she said, before turning those smoldering brown eyes to him. "What's going to happen now that you're the alpha?" She asked almost hesitantly. Derek sighed bringing her closer to him. "I don't know." He smelled the tears before he saw them. She pulled away from him and his heart clenched as he saw the tears rolling down her face. "Everything is going to be different now, isn't it?" He nodded wordlessly-a crying girl wasn't his specialty. Nina let out a humorless laugh. "Figures."

She looked back up to him and cupped his face, pulling him down towards her, before she crashed her lips on to his. The kiss wasn't steamy or hot or full of passion like the night they had made love. It was sad, heartbreaking even. He kissed her back softly, carefully. "Go upstairs. I'll be there in a little bit." He told her watching as she nodded, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. He watched her go up the stairs until she was out of sight. The cops would be there in a bit, but he had enough time to just enjoy the girl before he'd have to disappear again. But for now, he'd take advantage of every precious second they had left.


	13. Omega

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back, yet again with another update. I'm trying to dig deeper into the mystery that is Peter's gift. And I do have to say I love Peter, he was a great character lol. Oh, and I promise I will be getting more and more into what is happening to Nina. Only it's going to take a little while so be patient with me, kay? Oh! Before I forget, if you guys have any suggestions and/or theories about what is happening to Nina I'd love to hear them :3 Okay, I'll stop boring you guys as I'm sure I usually do. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Omega

It had been a week. An entire week-well almost an entire week- of peace in Beacon Hills. As strange as that seemed. Peter Hale was dead, Scott was still a werewolf, and Derek was the Alpha now. After being mauled by Peter, Lydia was still in the hospital-she was better now, finally awake. Allison's aunt Kate was dead-having your throat ripped out will kind of do that to a person. Speaking of the Argent family; Allison and her parents found out about Scott being a werewolf. And thanks to that Allison and Scott had to date in secret, if not Chris Argent threatened to kill the teen wolf. Stiles was still Stiles, except he spent most of his time in the hospital caring for Lydia. Derek had gone AWOL, and no one knew of his whereabouts-except for the younger McCall who refused to give up his was still obsessed with becoming a wolf and it was very annoying.

And then there was Nina. She was the same in a way and completely different in another. She was still the stubborn, headstrong, annoying sixteen year old girl as she was before. But...things were different now. That scratch from Peter had healed in only two days. She was still having those weird visions that she had no control over. And she still hated Scott. What her twin thought she would be over in a few days had dragged on.

And still, no one knew the weird things that had been happening to her. Maybe it was better that no one knew.

As usual, Nina was home alone-mom was working late again and Scott-her not-brother who she hated, was out on a secret date with Allison. She sighed as she glanced at the clock it was only eight o'clock and she was already bored as hell. She called Stiles asking him to pick her up, when he finally agreed to pick her up-which didn't take too long-she bolted up the stairs. Throwing on a black leather jacket over the black, sheer, high-low tank top and ripped skinny jeans. She slipped into her new pair of Batman converse and bolted down the stairs. She was there faster than a person could blink their eyes. She opened the door just as Stiles pulled into her drive way.

Stiles gave her a strange look as she hopped into the passenger seat. She ignored it and smiled at her suspicious looking friend. "So to the hospital then?" She figured that's where he was going, he'd been going there since the night of the dance. Staring at her awkwardly Stiles merely chose to not say anything and drove off towards the hospital.

* * *

They had been in the hospital for three, long, frigging hours! Three! Stiles had even fallen asleep in a strange awkward position. "Ooh..." Stiles mumbled. Nina's eyebrow shot up. "Just like that." Nina snickered as she saw her mom pass by her. She caught her mother's eye and nodded towards the sleeping Stiles. "No, no, you first." Stiles continued mumbling. Her mother rolled her eyes and set the clipboard in her hand down in the bin attached to the door she stood in front of. "Me first?" Nina's head rolled towards Stiles and she fought off the bout of laughter threatening to spew out of her mouth. She heard Stiles snicker and she had to put her hand over her mouth just to stay quiet.

She almost lost it when the snickering turned into snoring. She shook her head and smiled as her thoughts drifted off towards Lydia. They were far from being best friends-hell, they were far from being anything close to friends but they were civil towards each other the few times they had talked since the strawberry blonde had woken up. The memory of Lydia lying in the middle of the lacrosse field, all bloody and unconscious had haunted Nina. Her hand shot to her right side where Peter's claws had ripped her skin apart-it was all healed now, but the intense pain and heat were always lingering there. A constant reminder of the attack. She felt bad for Lydia she really did, and when they were in the hospital and they saw the bite she had received wasn't healing Nina thought that she was going to die. The question now was, was Lydia Martin a wolf? Nina really hoped she wasn't, the last thing Beacon Hills needed was another teen wolf.

Nina felt something shove against her side. Hard. She turned only to find Stile's foot pushing her off her chair she sighed and stood up just as Mr. Martin came out of Lydia's hospital room. He put his hands on his hips as he glared at the sleeping Stiles- now sprawled out across three chairs. Nina winced as she stared at his form lying on top of the wooden arm rest. That was going to hurt in the morning.

Mr. Martin glanced back at her mom and called Melissa McCall over. "He's been here all night." Mr. Martin said, obviously not liking the fact that Stiles was there all that often. Nina snorted when she saw Stiles' lips pout. "He's been here all weekend." She heard her mom say from behind her. Nina snickered as she saw Stiles kissing the air. One of the janitors approached the small trashcans when Stiles piped up saying, "You're dirty." Nina howled with laughter when she heard that. She heard Stiles chuckle as the lady walked away probably either offended or disturbed with her sleeping friend. She shook her head as he kissed the air. "Oh Stiles." She breathed out.

He probably heard her because as soon as the words were out of her mouth Stiles woke up. He stumbled trying to sit up straight and smacking the balloon he had gotten Lydia away from him, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. She moved over to his side and sat on his lap as he rubbed his eyes with his palms. "You, my darling Stiles, are an absolute joy to have in my life, do you know that?" She kissed his forehead sweetly. And giggled when his eyes almost bulged out of his sockets. "Why?" He asked unsure and kind of leaning away from her. Nina rolled her eyes but the smile never left her face. "I just realized what a bore my life would be if you weren't in it." Stiles eyed her suspiciously.

Nina smiled. "Now go get me something from the vending machine." Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes. He should've figured she wanted something from him. "Fine." Nina's smile broadened and she planted a kiss on Stiles cheek leaning into his ear. "Thanks." She whispered. "Plus I kind of just saved your ass considering Lydia's dad isn't too happy with you being here all the time." Stiles' jaw dropped as she lifted herself off of him and glanced in Mr. Martin's direction. He gulped when he caught the man's glare. "I'll go to the vending machine now." He said dashing down the hall and away from Mr. Martin.

Nina sat back down and listened to Stiles' footsteps as he approached the vending machine. She heard the change rattling in his pocket, she heard his yawn and she even heard the clanking as he dropped the quarter into the coin slot. Nina sighed. She didn't want to think about anything that was going on, not about Peter's last words to her, not of the stupid visions, and not about Derek. She had no idea what he was up to or even where he was. He was always moving around now. She sighed and leaned back closing her eyes.

Nina cringed as the smell of blood and water wafted into her nose. Nina's eyes shot open and she found herself standing the middle of a sterilized bathroom, decorated only with a white curtain. The water was running she could hear the splash of each individual droplet. Nina took in a breath and found a bathing Lydia-not something she wanted to see. She cringed as she saw the unhealed claw marks on her side. "Lydia?" She called out. No answer. Lydia just stood there, her eyes closed, with her head under the shower. Nina frowned, surely she could hear her. "Lyd-" Nina cut herself off as she saw the pool of black water slowly rising in the tub. The water was black and Lydia hadn't noticed it and most importantly hadn't noticed her? Why was this happening to her, why now of all times.

The water started bubbling and Nina crouched down. Something in the back of her head kept screaming at her to get away to leave but she wasn't giving in. Nina kept her eyes focused on the water even as Lydia's eyes shot open and she peeked out from behind the curtain. The younger McCall twin wasn't perturbed by the fact that Lydia didn't even notice her presence . She was too focused on the black, bubbling water.

She barely even noticed when Lydia finally noted the black water. Nina only noticed when she saw Lydia's hand go under the water, where the drain should be, and pulled out a wad of hair. Nina felt a burning on her right wrist and her hand instantly shot to where the pain was radiating from. She watched, unable to say anything as Lydia pulled more and more hair out, retching and whimpering the whole time. "Oh no." Nina breathed out.

The panic didn't set in until Lydia began to panic when all she could pull out was wads of hair. She watched horrified as Lydia coughed and whimpered and pulled out nothing but hair from the black water. Then, both girls screamed. A red and burned arm shot up and grabbed Lydia's upper arm. Nina let out her own yell as Lydia's panicked screams sent her senses into hyper-drive. She shut her eyes out of pure fear and for a second Lydia's screams died down. Once her eyes were open again she was back in her seat, out in front of Lydia's hospital room, and Lydia was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Lydia!" She yelled as she barged into Lydia's room, her mom, Lydia's dad, and Stiles right behind her. Both adults stopped inside the room but Nina and Stiles barged into the bathroom.

Empty. Nina panted looking around in disbelief. What the hell was going on? Lydia was just there! She crouched down by the tub. The water was perfectly clear. What the hell was going on? And most importantly, where the hell was Lydia?

Nina's head snapped towards the window as she heard a distant scream, sounding slightly like a wolf. Oh my god... What the hell was going on?

* * *

Nina would've laughed as Stiles interrupted his father, her mother, and Lydia's father giving a full description and correcting his father that Lydia was actually a strawberry blonde, not a redhead. Nina sighed and ran a hand through her loose waves. This was bad. This was really bad. She knew she had seen the water black and all the hair and that arm...

Nina stood and followed after Stiles who had just been kicked out of the hospital by his father. "We have to find her." She whispered as she came up beside him. She didn't even know why she even bothered saying that. If anyone was going to be out looking for Lydia to the point where it was obsessive, it'd be Stiles. He nodded at her and then looked down at the vending machine that was on the floor. She saw him look away sheepishly then turn the corner. She rolled her eyes following after him. Oh, Stiles. As soon as she walked outside she saw Stiles pull out a folded hospital gown. Lydia's hospital gown to be exact. "You stole her hospital gown." Nina said. "Why does that not surprise me?" Stiles shook his head. "I took it so Scott could smell it and look for her." He explained.

Nina's smirk died at the mention of her twin. He was the last person in the world she wanted to see. She glared at Stiles. "I'm leaving." She said. Ever since the epic climax of Peter Hale's demise, Stiles has been trying to get them to talk. It obviously was not working. Especially since Nina refused to even be in the same room as Scott.

She watched as he sighed and glanced over towards his jeep. Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of her brother sitting in the passenger seat. She turned back to her friend. "Bye, Stiles." She offered him a smile as she pushed past him and headed in the opposite direction of his jeep. She turned the corner before grabbing her cellphone out of her pocket. She dialed a quick number.

"We have a problem." She paused. "Lydia disappeared."

* * *

She stood there on the side of the hospital for about ten minutes before a familiar burning on her wrist notified her of his arrival. "Took you long enough." She said looking out into the darkness. She couldn't see him but she knew he was around. He always did this now, lurking around in the shadows and whatnot. She just shrugged it off, figuring it was probably just one of those weird werewolf things that she didn't understand.

A deep voice vibrated all around her. "What happened to Lydia?" She turned around coming face to face with Derek. She offered him a small smile, his face remained stoic. He hadn't changed much. When he just stared she just sighed. "She's missing." She quickly informed him. "She started screaming, we ran into the room and she was gone. No one has any idea where she could've gone." Derek sighed running a hand through his hair in frustration. He was so tired of not knowing what was going on. Tired of having to clean up the mess his uncle had created and tired of having to hide because he was the most wanted fugitive in the state.

"Do you think she's turning?" Nina's question snapped him out of his thoughts and he quickly sighed. What was he supposed to say when even he didn't know what was happening to the girl. If you were bitten and you survived, you were turned into a wolf. He'd never heard of someone surviving and not turning. You either survived or died, there was no third choice. He sighed not knowing what to say. "I don't know."

Nina sighed, staring off through the parking lot. She didn't look at him as the next question flowed out of her mouth. "Do you think they're out there, looking for her?" He didn't need to ask who they were, he knew. The Argents. They were still out looking for him, so no doubt they would be out looking for Lydia as well. "Probably." He shrugged. Nina just nodded not looking at him.

He moved over to her, standing behind her, looking down at her small frame. "Go home. I'll go see if I can find her." He order trying not to make his voice sound so demanding, but his voice didn't seem to comply. He frowned watching as she walked away quietly. He'd watch her, until he was sure she got home.

* * *

Nina sat up in her bed, sighing and stretching. Last night had been stressful... It was a major pain in the ass to have to walk all the way home. All the way home she could feel Derek's eyes on her, watching over her to make sure she got home. She tried her hardest to ignore him but, as she found out the night before, it is simply impossible to ignore Derek Hale.

She lay in bed, simply staring at the ceiling. Her mind was blank and she was completely at ease. But that didn't mean she wanted to get up and get ready for school. No, that would never happen.

With a long, drawn-out sigh Nina managed to get out of bed and get ready for school. She had a feeling it was going to be a long day. And she was not in the mood to deal with anything or anyone.

Fifteen minutes later she was dragging herself down the stairs, her brown combat boots thudding with each step she took. She shoved her phone into the pocket of her cargo army slouch capris that Stiles had convinced her to buy that one time she convinced him to go shopping with her. And by convinced she meant forced. Snatching her acid washed cropped jean jacket off the coat rack she slipped it on over her Batman tank top. Just because she didn't want to go to school didn't mean she was going to slack off with her outfit choices.

Especially since the new Alpha could appear at any given time. She had to make sure to always look her best.

Nina walked into the kitchen; Scott and her mother were already there. As per usual, she ignored her twin. "Morning, mom." She said, turning to raid the fridge.

Melissa McCall looked between her children, rolling her eyes at them. She was really getting fed up with the two of them not talking anymore for whatever reason, they wouldn't tell her. Not that she wanted to know, really. If she knew then she'd have to get involved and deal with it. The last thing she wanted to do was deal with teenagers, especially this early in the morning. "Are you two ever going to talk?" She looked between her children. "Seriously this is starting to get annoying." Nina turned a jug of chocolate milk in her hand. She spared one glare at Scott, who looked like a puppy who had just been kicked. She almost wanted to pet him.

But instead, she turned and started rummaging through the cupboard for a mug. "Well, mom," Nina began grabbing her favorite mug-which just happened to have a picture of her and Scott when they were little-and pouring herself some chocolate milk. "Ask your son, I on the other hand need to get to school." She chugged down the chocolatey drink as her mother protested and demanded an explanation from both of them.

She planted a swift kiss on her mother's cheek before running out the door, calling out a quick "Bye mom."

Slowly but surely Nina made her way to school, she sighed; she should've just taken Scott's bike.

* * *

Nina was already in school by the time Stiles and her brother got there. Granted she'd only been there a few minutes but still, she'd beaten them. She almost rolled her eyes at how pathetic she sounded, even to herself. She needed to start training again, maybe that way she would stop talking to herself, that way her subconscious would stop reminding her just how pathetic she really was.

Or not. She sighed once more as Stiles and Scott got closer to her perch on the railing of the stairs. Yep, she really needed to start training again.

"It's the most nutritious part of the body." Nina frowned as she moved closer to Stiles-still ignoring her twin. "What is?" She asked cautiously, a part of her really didn't want to know what they were talking about but eventually curiosity won. So she asked, and now she waited for his answer.

Scott looked his sister over. She was still ignoring him, she was pretending he didn't exist and it was killing him. He had tried to explain to her what had happened but every time he tried to talk she'd walk out of the room and lock herself somewhere he couldn't get to. And if he still tried to talk to her she'd plug in her headphones and drown him out with her music. It hurt him to know she hated him, it really did. At the end of the day she was his sister and he loved her. He'd promised her once that he would always protect her and he broke that promise. Now he was suffering the consequences, he was loosing the only person who always had his back, no matter what.

Scott drowned her and Stiles out as their best friend filled his sister in on the events of last night that he'd heard this morning. He looked Nina over, he knew there was something off about her. Ever since the incident-since he attacked her to protect Allison, she not only ignored him but she'd become more aggressive, in a way he just couldn't describe. Even the scratches she had gotten from Peter had disappeared-and it worried him. But she wasn't having any of the symptoms he had had when he had gotten bit-granted she had only been scratched, but then again so had Lydia... Scott didn't know what to think about his little sister anymore, especially with the full moon looming over Beacon Hills soon.

Then Stiles said something, but being so lost Scott only looked at his friend, unsure of what to do. "Actually wait,-hold on." Stiles pointed a finger at him while Nina just stared between Stiles and him. "You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you." Scott saw his sister's eyebrow rise, he gave Stiles his own confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know. What were you drawn to?" Stiles said all in one breath, and Nina stared, how he managed to say all that in one breath she wasn't sure. But then again, they were dealing with the love of his life Lydia Martin here. She could feel Scott gaze at her so she spared him a glare, just to show she was still mad at him-not that he didn't already know that. She watched his eyes-identical to hers-soften and even though she felt her heart pang against her chest, she tore her eyes away from her twin.

Scott somehow managed to answer Stiles. "Allison." He said carefully, his eyes glancing quickly towards his sister. He could already hear her heart speeding up and the anger rolling off of her in waves. He heard Stiles scoff.

"Okay, nothing else? Seriously?"

For a moment Scott forgot that his sister was still there-and that at the moment she hated him-as he smiled and answered his friend. "Nothing else mattered." He heard a strangled scoff come from his sister and when he met her eyes, the saying _if looks could kill_ rang through his head. Instantly the guilt set in as he watched her storm away from them. Stiles watched Nina's retreating form. "Dude, she totally hates you." He sent his friend a glare, as if he didn't know that already.

Nina was almost at the school doors when something stopped her. It was a feeling of pure disgust and fear. She turned around thinking that maybe Scott had followed her, but it wasn't her twin. He was still talking to Stiles. She watched the silver Porsche she knew all too well belonged to Jackson as it pulled into a parking spot. A shiver ran down her body. Her eyes narrowed and her forehead twisted into a frown. She watched Jackson get out of the car, as cocky as ever, but something was off. She felt her stomach churning as she stared at Jackson. She caught his eye and with a smirk, directed at her, he turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

Nina's eyes narrowed. Something was so wrong.

* * *

Nina stood outside the boys locker room. She didn't want to do this, she really didn't, but who the hell else could she tell-Derek was not answering his phone, and Stiles would probably be with Scott like a loyal puppy-except in this case her twin was the dog. She sighed and knew she was going to hate herself for this, but she opened the door and made her way inside the boys locker room.

"Let's go!" She heard Finstock's voice echo through the locker room."I have an announcement. Gather round." Huh, she wondered why he was gathering the troops. Nina edged her way inside, unnoticed by the Lacrosse freaks. She managed to hide behind a few lockers, hidden from Finstock and his little drones that just so happen to include her brother and best friend. Her stomach began to churn. Jackson must be close by. She glanced around at the boys but she didn't see Jackson's face. She heard Finstock scold Danny, telling him to put a shirt and yelling at Stiles to probably do the same.

He began to tell them about Lydia and how she was roaming around "totally naked" earning a few chuckles and whistles from the boys. Nina rolled her eyes, teenage boys were such pigs. "Now, it's supposed to get below forty degrees tonight." Nina cringed, she might not have liked Lydia, but she definitely didn't want the girl to freeze to death, especially after getting mauled by an alpha not too long ago.

"I don't know about you, but that last time it was that cold and I was running around naked..." Cue Nina cringing and gagging. "I lost a testicle to exposure." Nina wasn't sure whether to laugh or just be outright disgusted. Things like this would only happen to her, this is what happened when she sneaked into the boys locker room. As if the place wasn't disgusting enough already.

She drowned out the rest of Finstock's speech and moved down the row of lockers. She heard movement as all the boys began cluttering up towards the office. She smirked perfect, at least she'd be able to find Scott and Stiles easier this way. She found them but instantly the churning in her stomach began and her face scrunched up in disgust. That feeling of disgust over took her body as she looked over Jackson. She felt like she was going to throw up...

She watched as Stiles and Scott exchanged a few words with Jackson. The whole ordeal lasted no more than a minute and as Jackson walked towards her a whole sense of foreboding seemed to wash over her. Her breath was coming out in short little puffs and she felt as if she were going to have an asthma attack. She'd only ever had one, at the age of ten but she had never forgotten what it felt like. She desperately panted trying to get some air into her burning lungs.

"McCall." Jackson smirked as he stood in front of her. Nina didn't get any better. He started saying something but she wasn't paying attention. She was focused on trying to breathe and not throw up, Jackson's presence didn't seem to help felt her body growing cold, what the hell was this? Was this some sort of sick and twisted part of Peter's "gift." She felt sweat forming on her forehead and she felt faint.

Nina heard Jackson scoff and say something-most likely an insult-before he pushed past her, his shoulder bumping into her. Nina felt a sharp pain on her chest. An indescribable pain that was leaving her breathless and dying-or at least that's what it felt like. Something was gripping her neck and pressing down on her chest. She was starting to see black spots blurring her vision. "S-Scotty.." She croaked, unable to say much more.

She collapsed to her knees, one hand on her chest the other firmly pressed against the floor, holding her body up. She thought she heard somebody calling her name but she couldn't be sure. The world was spinning. She felt her head being lifted but she couldn't see who it was. She blinked a few times until everything began to subside, even the pain in her chest was going away.

After a few minutes Nina felt better. She looked up to find herself surrounded by Stiles and her brother. They looked at her worriedly. What the hell was happening to her?

* * *

"...triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at three, for detention." Was what Nina was greeted with when she walked into Harris' classroom. She frowned, she was not in a good mood and the last person she wanted to deal with was Harris and his irritating and sarcastic attitude. Her head had started throbbing as soon as she stepped into the classroom.

Looking around the classroom, she took one look at Stiles' face she could tell he had been at the receiving end of Harris' rant. She cringed, already knowing she was going to have a shitty time in this class. "You too, Mr. McCall?" Harris asked Scott, who shook his head. "No, sir." Harris turned to look at her, the sarcastic smirk he had still in place. "Ms. McCall, how nice of you to join us." His voice held that mocking tone that she just wasn't in the mood to deal with. She glared at him. "I assume your personal issues were much more important than my class, why don't you share it with us?" The class got real silent and she could feel everyone's eyes on her. She felt her lip twitch. God how she wanted to rip that smirk off of Harris' face with her bare hands.

Before she knew what she was doing, Nina spat out. "Why don't you bite me, Adrian."

Oh my god! What the hell was she doing?! Was she insane?! Did she seriously just say that to Adrian Harris, the most anal-teenager-hating person in the world! What did she have a death-wish?!

Nina watched as Adrian's face twisted into an angry scowl. Oh crap, she was so in for it now. "Detention, after school." He said seething mad, looking just about ready to strangle her. She was guessing she surpassed Stiles now in Harris' hit list. She wanted to just go and sit down, but she didn't. Instead, something inside her made her roll her eyes and narrow them at her chemistry teacher.

"Wow." She purred. "Detention. How original." Adrian only seemed to get madder the more she talked back, and of course that just made her want to talk back even more. "You're loosing your edge."

She caught Scott's incredulous look and Stiles' amused looked, she avoided looking over at Jackson, unless she wanted to be having another attack like the one she had in the boy's locker room. "Ms. McCall, I suggest you take a seat before you end up in the principal's office." Came Harris' meager threat. Nina just snorted. "I'm so scared."

"McCall, get out of my class, now!" The whole class stared in shock-no one had ever tried Harris so bad, everyone thought Nina had gone crazy. They watched as Nina merely smirked. "With pleasure." She purred out slowly, turning around and making her way towards the door. She took one last look at Jackson, noticing the black liquid pouring out of his nose. She frowned at him before turning away quickly, she was starting to feel weird again.

She leaned against the wall next to the door she had just come out of. What the hell was happening to Jackson? She pulled out her phone, contemplating on whether or not she should call Derek-he was the one who knew the most about all these creepy, supernatural things anyways. Before she could dial his number Jackson came barging out of the class and down the hallway, he didn't even notice she was standing there. Without a second thought she followed him.

She took her phone out just as she watched Jackson barrel into the bathroom. She dialed Derek's number, surprisingly he answered on the first ring.

"What is it?" He asked

She tried to control her panting, but it wasn't working. She seriously needed to start training and working out again. "You need to get down to the high school, now!" She panted staring at the blue door in front of her. "There's something wrong with Jackson." She ran a hand through her hair. "And me." She added as an after thought.

There was a pause as she continued panting, her breathing slowing and calming little by little. "I'm already here." She heard from behind her and she gasped spinning around to find the alpha behind her, staring at her with a little amusement. Nina frowned. "You scared the shit out of me." She mumbled for a second, forgetting for a second that he could hear her.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Where's Jackson?" He asked, in that demanding way he always did. Nina sent him a pointed look, before pointing to the bathroom door. Wordlessly Derek went inside and as usual Nina followed without hesitation. As soon as she entered the bathroom Nina could feel her head beginning to pound again. She could feel her heart begin to race and she had to stop and hold on to the sink to keep herself from collapsing. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she found herself looking into green orbs, they almost seemed to be asking her if she was alright. She forced a smile and just nodded, he looked her over not believing for a second that she was alright, but he left it alone. For now.

Derek strolled over to the stall he knew Jackson was in and knocked. "Oh, I'm fine, Danny. Just go back to class." Came Jackson's response.

Derek knocked again. "Just give me a second, okay?" Came another response. Nina would've laughed at Jackson's stupidity, if she didn't feel like utter shit.

Derek rattled the lock on the stall. If she didn't know any better, Nina would've sworn Derek was enjoying toying with Jackson. "I said give me a frickin' second." Jackson was getting angry now. Derek seemed to be getting irritated by Jackson-not that Nina would blame him-so he ripped the lock off and dragged Jackson out of the stall. Nina had to hold her stomach and suppress a whimper. She was sure the strangled noise that she let out did not escape the alpha.

Nina watched as Derek shoved Jackson into the sink beside her. The pain shot up through her, even worse than before but still not as bad as in the locker room. She put her head down. What the hell was this, was she physically repulsed by Jackson now? Well, even worse than she was before?

She tried to focus on what Jackson and Derek were talking about, she really did. She felt like she was having cramps, except in the middle of her chest and multiplied by ten million. But she did see the black stuff running down Jackson's ears. She resisted the urge to spew her breakfast all over the floor right then and there. She saw Derek backing up, she stood as upright as she could-she didn't get to far up. Derek put an arm around her and let her out of the bathroom, in an instant she felt a million times better. She let out a sigh of relief as the pain subsided.

She turned to find Derek's eyes grazing over her, his stare intently focused on her. She was pale, too pale. She looked sick as if she'd collapse at any second. "What happened to you in there?" He asked. Nina simply shrugged. She honestly didn't know, so what could she say? I find Jackson so disgusting that every time I'm near him I get physically sick? As if he didn't think she was weird enough already. Derek was ready to say something else but he thought better of it. Instead he said, "Don't you have to get to class?"

She shook her head. The last place she wanted to be was in class. Derek nodded, this gave him enough time to drill her about what happened. He took her arm and dragged her out of the school. He was getting his answers.

* * *

Nina sat in the passenger seat of Derek's car enjoying the soft leather of the seat and the low purring of the engine as he drove. It had been a while since she had been in his car and she had missed it. Yeah, yeah, yeah, so she had it really bad-probably as bad as Scott but at least she didn't attack him for his attacking Derek. So, ha! She rolled her head over to stare at her alpha. He was skinnier since she last saw him, his cheekbones were sunken in and somehow he managed to stay incredibly attractive. She wondered where he was staying at now...

"Where are you hiding out now?" She didn't mean to, it just seemed to slip from her lips easily, like if she had no filter. Which sometimes, she didn't. Derek glanced at her for a second before turning back to the road. "That warehouse in the ironworks." It was all he said and her heart was beating up a storm.

She had very fond memories of that warehouse.

"What the hell happened to you back there?" He asked. Nina groaned and shrugged. "I don't know! It just started happening this morning..." She trailed off. She really didn't know and the last thing she needed right now was Derek pestering her about it. But of course he didn't stop there.

"What did?" He asked. Nina rolled her eyes. "I don't know, it just got sick whenever Jackson got near me." She just shrugged. She really had no explanation as to why. Just like she had no explanation as to why she was seeing things, but it was better if he didn't know least not yet.

Derek didn't say anything else. He knew there was something going on with Nina, he could smell it on her. But he didn't know what it was. He needed to know what it was that was going on with her. Flashes of her body dropping to the floor, blood covering her shirt, four claw marks clearly visible on her left side. He remembered picking her up, cradling her in his arms, pressing down on the wounds trying to stop all the blood from seeping out. He'd never admit it to her but he was worried about her. He was terrified that she'd die on him. And even though she was a pain in his ass he couldn't deny the fact that he had some feelings for the girl. Not that he'd ever admit that to her, she'd just make a big deal out of it.

He turned ready to ask her another question only to find her asleep, snoring softly, her head resting against the back of the passenger seat. He allowed himself a small smile. This girl was something else entirely.

* * *

When Nina woke up she was laying on a barren mattress, on the floor of a train car. She frowned. She didn't remember being here. She sat up stretching her arms over her head. She struggled to stand, she felt like a turtle that was stuck waddling because somehow it had gotten on it's back. Only she was sure the turtle would look a lot cuter than she did at the moment.

After a few more seconds of struggling pathetically to lift herself up, Nina managed to stand. She glanced around the train car, it was the one where she and Derek...engaged in coitus as Sheldon Cooper would say. She giggled. Coitus was such a funny word, she had no idea where the hell it came from-not that she really cared too much-but it sure as hell was fun to say. Slowly but surely her mind wondered off towards Derek. Where could the sulky sour-wolf- as Stiles had referred to him once-be at the moment? She made her way out of the train car, only to walk out into the gigantic warehouse space. Huh, she never knew it had been built to go underground as she stared over at the stairs leading up to a door.

"Finally awake?" Came the voice from behind her and by instinct she turned, her favorite knife in hand ready to strike. Derek's eyebrow was raised and he gave her a look; that incredulous, slightly amused look that seemed to scream _"really what are you going to do with that?" _Nina just sighed and out the knife back into her pocket. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't do that to me!" She exclaimed. "Next time I'll just knife you." She put her hands on her hips trying to at least look somewhat intimidating. She failed. Miserably. Derek was obviously not the least bit intimidated by her and just rolled his eyes.

Nina watched him sit down on a crate, something was bothering him. She could tell by just the look on his face. She walked over and plopped down in front of him, rather ungracefully-if her etiquette teacher so her, she was sure she would have gotten one hell of a beating.

Derek looked down at the girl unsure of what she was doing. "What's wrong?" She asked softly, looking up at him with those big brown eyes of hers. In that instant he realized something. Although she was Scott's twin and the two were nothing alike, they did have something in common. That look that she was giving him, it was a look that he'd seen in Scott as well-whenever the boy looked or thought of Allison. And he felt a cold shiver run down his spine and a pang in his chest. She was in love with him.

He wanted to confront her about it right then and there. Telling her whatever it took for her to stop liking him. But he didn't. He couldn't. Instead he went off and told her about Jackson, how he had given him the bite and how his body seemed to be rejecting it. He was expecting her to scream at him and call him crazy-the way Scott would have done-but instead he heard her mumble. "No wonder he smells like he's rotting."

He instantly grabbed her face, his eyes boring into hers. "What do you mean he smells like he's rotting?" He demanded, resisting the urge to shake Nina when she just shrugged. He sighed, nostrils flaring and the frustration beginning to set in. Only a McCall could get him so frustrated so quickly. He tried to calm himself. "Okay, explain everything to me." He tried his best not to growl.

"There's just this really weird vibe coming off him, I don't know what it is, but it's disgusting." Nina said staring off into space as she thought back to the morning. "Whenever he got near me, it was just this overwhelming...thing. And then when he touched me, I couldn't breathe and it felt like something was pressing down on my chest. But once he left I was okay." She finished off with a shrug.

Derek nodded his eyebrows furrowed into a frown. He didn't know what to make of that in all honesty. He'd have to keep a closer eye on the girl, just in case what he was thinking was actually true... He turned back to the girl helping her to her feet. "Let's get you home."

* * *

Nina, Scott, and Stiles all glanced out from behind the tree they were hiding under. Scott and Stiles had gone to get Nina at the house, Stiles ranting and raving about something hitting an ambulance or something like that. She really didn't have much time to process the information before they each grabbed one of her arms and dragged her out of the house. Before she could even protest. Although she did protest in the car, a lot. Mostly because Scott was there and she was still mad-or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

Her rant seemed to be working...until Stiles got pissed and forced the twins into a truce. Much to Nina's dismay. But whatever she'd live with it. For now.

She did manage to gain some valuable information from her brother. Apparently he and Stiles had been creeping in at Kate Argent's funeral-surprise, surprise-when more hunter's showed up. Kate and Chris' father-Allison's grandfather-Gerard Argent had arrived at Beacon Hills, and apparently he did not look all too friendly. He even brought more hunters along with him- Nina couldn't really say she was surprised.

The three of them crept along the trees the ambulance was in their sight and they kept going until they reached a ridge. They plopped down staring over to the ambulance. "What the hell is Lydia doing?" Stiles asked. Scott merely shook his head. "I don't know." Nina frowned. Okay this was going to be weird, especially coming from her, but she had to say it. "Why are you guys so sure it's Lydia?" She asked,a bit-dare she say it?-angry that they had already come to the conclusion it had been the girl.

That earned her some very strange looks. She shrugged. "I'm just saying." She held up her hands to seem nonchalant. Stiles was the first to pipe up-Scott was too busy gaping at his sister to say anything. "Because she was attacked by an alpha, and not to mention, she disappeared from the hospital!" Nina was sure that if his arms were free they would've been swinging around in that spastic way they always did.

Nina flicked his forehead. "Ugh Stiles, if you don't remember, so was I." She pointed out. That quickly ended that conversation. Nobody wanted the reminder of Nina's attack.

Nina cringed seeing the body of a man inside the blood covered ambulance. Ugh, whoever did this sure knew how to make a mess of things. Stiles turned his attention to the male McCall. "What kept you from doing that, was it Allison?"

"Again, we can't just assume it's Lydia." Nina piped up trying to not get irritated-as hard as it was with the two idiots that sandwiched her.

Scott's only response was "I hope so." Nina scoffed, again why were they assuming it was Lydia. And more importantly why the hell was she defending Lydia Martin of all people. She wanted to bang her head against one of the trees. Damn her niceness!

There was a moment of tense silence. Stiles didn't seem to enjoy it too much. "Do you need to get closer?" He asked Scott, who just ended up lifting his head, closing his eyes and opening them up a second later. He turned to them. "No I got it."

Scott made a move to leave and instantly two set of hands were gripping his jacket, his head snapped towards Nina and Stiles. Nina didn't say anything except give him a look that clearly stated he wasn't going anywhere without her. Stiles on the other hand looked worried. "Just...I just need you to find her." He pleaded. "Alright? Please just...Just find her." You had to be made of stone to not feel heart broken just looking at Stiles. Nina gripped onto her friend and placed a kiss on his head.

"I will." The twins said in unison. They stared at each other and simply nodded, they'd work together-even if it was just for Stiles' sake. Scott helped his sister up and the two were off. Scott ran, following Lydia's sent, and gripping onto Nina's hand, almost dragging the poor girl behind him. They stopped behind a tree after a few minutes. They both saw a shadow. "What is that?" She whispered. Scott shook his head. "I don't know." She rolled her eyes, Scott didn't know a lot of things. "Come on." Before Nina could do or say anything Scott was already gripping her hand and taking of in a slight jog. She was almost sprinting behind him.

Before she even understood what was going on, Scott had moved her so she was on his back and he was sprinting on all fours. Nina had to hide her face in Scott's back to keep from getting whiplash. After a few minutes, she heard Scott shout at her. "When I tell you, jump off." She just gave his jacket a tug, letting him know that she had heard.

After another minute she heard her brother's voice. "Jump." And jump she did. Well, it was more of a dive, that landed with her rolling across the floor and out of breath. "Scott I swear that is the last time I'm ever doing that." She grumbled, lifting herself off the ground. All she could hear was growls and all she could see was blurs moving around in the dark. "You're not Lydia." She heard Scott say and she resisted the urge to shout _I told you so_! But she contained herself and watched her brother fight the other beta.

The fight didn't last too long and Scott was winning until the other wolf took off running. "Wait!" Scott called after him. Nina was at his side in an instant knowing there was more running coming. Ugh, she really needed to start working out again. She took off after her brother, some how keeping up with the two wolves...Until there were rocks, then she had to slow down.

Nina stopped when she saw the other wolf-the one Scott was fighting hanging from a string. Scott stood in front of him. She ran over to his side and then the familiar burning began.

Before either of the twins knew what was happening Scott was shoved and Nina was grabbed. Derek picked Scott up-dragging Nina along-and scurried off behind a tree. Derek gripped onto Scott pressing him against his chest so he wouldn't get away and then squeezing Nina in front of her brother. Scott squirmed and grunted. "What are you doing? I can help him." He growled, Nina just stood there, trying to not get hit by Scott's flailing arms.

Derek was growling trying to shut Scott up, Nina couldn't understand what he was saying over her brother's grunts. She watched as a group of hunters surrounded the trapped wolf.

Nina couldn't remember anything but seeing the wolf sliced in half and the old man with the ice colored eyes...She gasped clutching on to Derek and Scott and sobbing quietly. Things in Beacon Hills took a turn for the worst.


End file.
